The Harvest
by Rainbowkittyblossomwings
Summary: After becoming sick from a disease, Natsumi is forced into a coma to save her life. When she's finally healed she wakes up in a futuristic world that doesn't seem anything like the Earth she knew and loved. Not only that, but there seems to be something called the Harvest that occurs every year and sacrifices the citizens, who could be the one responsible for this massacre?
1. Sleeping Princess

**So this is a new story I've been planning for a while. I'm hoping you all like it, but of course the first chapter is just setting the environment and how everything happened.**

 **I hope you'll enjoy the story!**

 **And sis will hopefully update Shattered Wings soon! She's busy with work right now, but hopefully soon.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

"She... She can't really die... can she?" Fuyuki asked worriedly. "This... This is just going all too fast."

"Ku ku ku. I'm afraid she will... We've tried everything. It's either death or this. So... either way, you'll have to say good-bye to your sister," Kululu told the young boy.

Tears went down Fuyuki's face as he sobbed his eyes out. But there was nothing he could do.

This was the only hope for Natsumi to live.

* * *

Never order space food from a sketchy company.

That was the terrible lesson Keroro learned one day when he ordered some space take-out from a very cheap company after being forced to actually do his work on his own. He was tired, hot and sweaty and just wanted to sit down and enjoy a nice meal.

"Thanks for the meal!" He paid the delivery boy and skipped back to the table to eat.

Fuyuki wasn't home when Keroro was nibbling on his noodles, he was instead at Momoka's, and the only Pekoponian present was Natsumi Hinata. This made the environment perfect for Keroro to play with his food as much as he wanted, sculpting his noodles into Platoon mates' heads and eating them.

Natsumi was fanning herself with a fan, overcome by the heat when she slumped down in a chair next to him. "What's that?" she asked, seeing the unusual noodles Keroro was nibbling on. They looked unique and new, but the smell was what drew her closer. They smelled like a rare delicacy. Like forbidden fruit, bathed in a sweet savory aroma. Like they were calling her.

To Keroro, they just tasted like junk food, though.

"Space take-out," Keroro answered simply, making a slurping sound as he devoured another noodle. Natsumi awkwardly watched him eat.

Keroro tensed up eventually. He knew what she wanted. It was his food! Natsumi was always a glutton for what she thought was special food. "Um... would you like some?" Keroro asked after a moment of annoyance at Natsumi just watching him. She wouldn't have taken it from him, but he knew she'd be mad if he didn't offer her any.

"YES!" Natsumi eagerly agreed, taking his box and digging in.

"That... That was my meal..." Keroro whined, looking down sadly as Natsumi ate all of his special food. He shed a tear, but said it quietly enough that she wouldn't maim him.

Finally, when Natsumi was done, she handed Keroro the last scraps of the meal. "Thanks, stupid frog! That was surprisingly good!"

Keroro just cried at his lost meal.

* * *

After having eaten such a nice treat, Natsumi went out to help some various sports teams at school, like normal. She wasn't in any of them, but they constantly asked for her help anyway.

Kicking the soccer ball across the field was easy enough, but the more she moved, the more tired her body got. This wasn't normal for her. Usually she had boundless energy. But her legs were feeling heavier and heavier, and as she kicked the last soccer ball into the goal she collapsed onto the field, sweating profusely and feeling hazy, like her mind couldn't stick to reality.

"NATSUMI!" Koyuki yelled at the top of her lungs, rushing up to her. She put her hand on the top of the girl's head to feel her temperature. "She's got a bad fever... Oh dear..."

"Does that mean Natsumi can't play anymore?" one of the girls asked. Koyuki didn't even respond. She just dragged Natsumi up and put her arm around her shoulder.

"I need to take her home." Her ninja remedies would only go so far. She didn't even know what Natsumi had at the moment. Right now, what she needed was alien frogs.

"I-I'm fi-fine... I can still play..." Natsumi shivered. She could barely keep her eyes open. She felt her mind growing hazy, like she was going to faint. Koyuki shushed her.

"We're taking you home, right now," she said. Natsumi just had to go along with what Koyuki wanted.

* * *

Laying Natsumi down on a lab table, Natsumi could barely move to plead with Koyuki not to get Kululu's help. Her mind was growing hazier and hazier and she could barely hear all the voices all around her. Everything felt like it was spinning.

"Tell me what's wrong with her," Koyuki begged Kululu. "She can't move. She can't even talk. She's just sweating. It's no sickness I recognize."

"Well, she's obviously sick. I can tell you that much. Ku, ku, ku. Even the great Natsumi Hinata, I suppose, can be taken down by germs." Kululu did a few scans on her body, inserting a needle in her arm to draw some blood. After a few seconds, he began rapidly typing after getting the results.

"Wha-what's..." _Wrong with me?_ Natsumi wanted to say, but her eyelids were closing before she could finish her statement.

"Koyuki. You'll want to bring the rest of the platoon down and her brother immediately. It seems to be more serious than an average germ... She has a space virus which is very deadly to Pekoponians," Kululu reported. "She... She might be dying."

Koyuki was shocked, but nodded. She needed to place her trust in the Keronians to save Natsumi's life now. She hoped they'd be able to.

* * *

"FIX HER," Giroro growled, pushing Kululu against a wall after hearing the news. The remaining three frogs, along with Fuyuki, Angol Mois, and Aki, all watched in horror at the news about Natsumi.

"I... I'm looking! Okay?" Kululu hissed. "Now let me go so I can try to make a cure."

Giroro reluctantly dropped Kululu and ran back to Natsumi's side. "How'd she get this virus? I thought it was super rare!"

"Found it in her gut. She must have ingested something bad for Pekoponians; I'd just try to do an operation to get her to throw it up. However, the virus has spread to the rest of her body in mere seconds. Ku, ku, ku." Kululu continued typing.

"Umm... Oops." Keroro quietly told himself. He knew the thing she must have ingested was his space food. _I shouldn't have let her eat it,_ he realized. He might have been immune to whatever was in it, but Natsumi was in major trouble.

Giroro screamed in desperation as Fuyuki stood in the background in pure shock. Fuyuki walked forward to grab his sister's hand, to tell her it would be all right, but Kululu stopped him.

"It might be contagious," he told him. "Right now, only Keronians should touch her. I already scanned Koyuki, and she seemed to be lucky enough not to contract the virus, but... you might not be."

"So I can't even squeeze my sister's hand to show her support?" Fuyuki asked, horrified.

"I'll squeeze her hand for you. She'll feel your support in her spirit. She's strong. She'll make it through this. Don't worry," Giroro promised Fuyuki.

"Just being strong won't be enough for her to make it through this, though. I'm assuming you don't have any Cerberus livers on you?" Kululu asked Giroro, glancing at him.

Giroro shook his head. "If I had a space ship fast enough I could try to go to their planet and kill another one though... That would save her life, right?" He looked hopeful.

"Uhhh... about that..." Kululu was quiet for a moment. "Space Cerberuses are an extinct race now. Their home planet seems to be completely gone."

Angol Mois gave an awkwardly bashful smile and a nervous giggle. Giroro, Fuyuki, Aki, and Keroro glared at her.

"You'll have to stop paying attention to Mois, and do everything in your power to help Natsumi. I don't know what. try to get some medicine or something!" Kululu yelled.

All of them dispersed, desperate to get something for the girl.

* * *

They tried everything they could, not sleeping a wink in the next 24 hours. But everything they tried did nothing to help Natsumi. Natsumi's eyes sometimes opened, glazing a bit, and eventually someone would have to force them closed so she didn't get dust in them. Her heartbeat was weak, and her breathing was shallow. Everybody was frightened for the poor girl.

Some of them cried. Some of them, like Giroro, didn't stop moving, trying to do anything in his power to save Natsumi.

But it just wasn't enough. Human bodies just weren't meant to survive the disease she contracted.

A loud beeping noise hurt all of their ears, as Mois switched Natsumi's liquid in her IV bag. Kululu launched himself across the floor in his wheely chair, pushing himself off his desk to see what was wrong with her.

"CRAP!" Kululu yelled, scanning her vitals.

"What's that? What's happening to Natsumi?" Giroro clutched her hand and felt her pulse. His warrior princess couldn't die. She needed to be strong! They all knew she would be strong!

"It's taking a turn for the worse. Her time's running out. Every cell in her body is dying! At this rate, she only has five minutes left. Ku," Kululu said, his voice blunt about the harshness of the situation.

"WHAT?" everybody yelled out. Five minutes was too little time. Instead of staying by Natsumi's side, they hurried around the room, desperately looking for something that might save her. None of them knew when to give up.

Koyuki brought in herbs of all kind, but nothing did the trick, and soon, enough her life was down to two minutes. Kululu was trying to type and brainstorm quickly, but he knew that nothing could be done for the girl.

"Kululu... You've got to save her!" Fuyuki begged, "Please... you have to!"

"I'm doing everything I can!" Kululu retorted. After a moment of thinking, he swirled around in his chair to face the panicking Keronians and crying Pekoponians. "There... might be a way to save her, but it's risky."

"Do it, then!" Giroro yelled. "No matter what, even if my own life is lost in the process, I'll do anything for Natsumi to live. I'd give an arm and a leg for her!"

"We could wait, then," Kululu spoke calmly, but quickly, as he quickly built some sort of fluid. "Stop her moments before death, seconds before she expires. Put her into suspended animation to be comatose, and wait for her body to fight off the infection on its own. It would take a while... centuries, millennial. But she'd live... eventually," he told them. "You'd all never see her again, of course, but at least she'd be alive. Ku, ku, ku. I know I wouldn't be damaged, but I'm sure some of you would be against the idea of knowing she'd wake up to a world where she'd be alone, perhaps the only remnants of some of you being your descendants." He glanced at Fuyuki, thinking of the possible Nishizawa kids the guy could have.

Giroro didn't have a moment to spare. "Do it," he ordered.

"She... She can't really die... can she?" Fuyuki asked worriedly. "This... This is just going all too fast."

"Ku ku ku. I'm afraid she will... We've tried everything. It's either death or this. So... either way, you'll have to say good-bye to your sister," Kululu told the young boy.

Fuyuki sobbed his eyes out, but this was the only way. He nodded.

"Please, Kululu," Aki begged. Kululu nodded and waited for the perfect moment. Moments before Natsumi would die. Then lightning fast, he inserted the needle into her with the fluid.

And Natsumi was preserved just as she was. Not breathing, but also not dying. Just suspended. Her cells were frozen. It was as if she, herself, were frozen in time.

Was she really living...? Or was this death itself, too?

* * *

"I'll build a chamber around her, no worries," Kululu said. "It should supply her the nutrients she needs and let her live, and keep her safe. She should have as comfortable a life as a sort-of-corpse possibly can."

Keroro nodded.

Who knew his space food could cause this much pain? He wiped some tears off his eyes with his arm. This whole situation just seemed surreal to him.

Eventually Natsumi was just a girl in a pod like coffin. Nobody could touch her, but they could all see her.

"We'll make a room in the base, so we can keep her safe and visit her. Don't worry," Keroro told them all, squeezing his platoon mates' hands. He stopped at Fuyuki and hugged the boy around his legs. That was all he could offer him for support, after all. Aside from Kululu's, all their eyes were red and puffy from crying.

"We... We should say some good-byes... She's not dead... But it's very likely we won't ever speak to her again," Dororo told them. "There's no reason to treat it like a funeral. We saved her life, but we should honor her memory."

"I agree with Dororo." Koyuki couldn't keep her voice from not cracking under the pressure of her tears. She didn't want to accept this, but she wanted to let Natsumi's memory be honored.

"Then... I'd like to say a few words first," Keroro volunteered. "I... I was the one responsible for this accident. I shouldn't have let her eat my food. And I swear I will be more responsible in the future... But that can't make up for my mistakes. I should have known." He cried.

"It wasn't your fault, Sarge." Fuyuki pat his back.

"She was like a sister to me. Our bickering was fun while it lasted. She was annoying, but also special... And I miss her already. I kind of half expect her to break out and yell out 'stupid frog' any second now... But I guess that isn't happening." Keroro seemed disappointed for once.

Everybody nodded as he stopped talking. Dororo handed him some flowers to leave on her pod.

"My... My Natsumi... was precious. This shouldn't have happened to her," Aki spoke. "I'm happy she's saved, but I'm scared she'll be alone when she wakes up. I... I don't know what to do..." Aki couldn't finish. She just started crying.

"She was my best friend. I want Natsumi back," Koyuki told everyone. "I want her back desperately."

Saburo, who had come just for the not-a-funeral-but kind-of-a-funeral, stood up. "She was a sweet girl. Nice, a little weird around me, but nice nonetheless. She was a good friend. And I have faith she'll pull through this in half the time that's predicted," he smiled. Half the time was still probably half a century, but maybe she could see them all again in their old age.

"She was my friend. I'll always miss her in our group of More Peach Summer Snow. I'll always remember her during the summer," Momoka told everyone.

"I'm sure I'll see you again eventually, Natsumi. I'll try to bring get well cards that everybody wrote." Mois didn't take the situation nearly as seriously, due to having a much longer lifespan than everyone else. Thousands and thousands of years later, she'd probably still be a teenager.

"I will defend Pekopon in your steed. Do not worry, no invasion will happen under my watch," Dororo vowed to her. "When you return. I hope you return to a beautiful Pekopon."

"Natchi, I hope you find happiness in the future!" Tamama wailed, crying childishly.

"Ku, ku, ku. I probably shouldn't say anything cuz it would ruin the mood. Umm... my invention saved your life? Good for me." Giroro punched Kululu so he himself could speak and get closer to Natsumi's coffin.

"I..." Giroro kept staring back at the coffin, not taking his eyes off of Natsumi's sickly, sleeping face. "I love you, Natsumi. You might never hear those words from me in person, but... I love you... And I'm sorry I couldn't tell it to your face." He turned to only her, trying to keep calm for at least a few moments so that he could finish speaking to her. "This isn't good-bye. I know you're strong. And I know I'll see you again. I'll visit you every day, my warrior princess... So please... fight and get well! I know you can. It's just like that pretty boy Saburo said... you can make it through this. I'll keep you in my mind and heart forever, my love. So please... Join me again in our battle, someday." Giroro put his hand up against the glass and tried not to show his platoon he was crying.

Fuyuki just sobbed. He couldn't even bring together words to speak.

It was a grim and sad day for all. Everybody knew they wouldn't recover from losing her, but they also knew that at least she was alive. So there was no reason to really be sad, right?

There was nothing to mourn except not seeing her. And they all visited her as much as they could, making a room in the base just for her to reside in.

* * *

Natsumi's eyes snapped open many, many years later. She was no longer in a pod, but a hospital bed.

She remembered the moments before her almost death a bit, although they were fuzzy. Her brother's tears, Giroro's desperate pleas to save her, and finally a needle being inserted into her arm so she would become comatose instead of dead.

She sat up with great difficulty and looked out the window. The architecture that greeted her was not any that she was familiar with. In fact, the huge skyscrapers, pipes, and bridges connecting these huge buildings made her feel like she was in a different time period entirely.

Even the hospital room she was in didn't have the gadgets she was used to. The machines surrounding her seemed new and alien.

 _Am I on Earth?_ she wondered. She hoped she wasn't. Because if she was, it would have taken centuries for her planet to change so much. She... She didn't want to think about having to make it on her own in a world where nobody remembered her.

If she was in the future, it was very likely that her friends, her family, they were all dead. She was the only one left.

She didn't want to cry, but she was frightened. She felt vulnerable, and young for once. Weak. She knew time had passed, many years, but her body still looked the same as it did when she went comatose. She didn't know where she was or even _when_ she was. She wanted her home back, her life. But there was no way to get those things back.

Things had changed. But she hadn't.

After removing herself from some various medical equipment, she walked out of her room to wander around the halls, looking for a way out. She needed to find a way out.

"Oh! You're awake!" a human-looking nurse approached her, seeing that Natsumi was up.

 _Darn it. She's human. This must mean I am on Earth..._ She didn't want to be on Earth, though. She didn't want to be the last one alive of her family. Maybe the nurse just looked human?

Hopefully, she had been kidnapped by aliens during the first week of her coma, and she had waken up miraculously healed and only a week had passed.

That was what she was hoping for.

"Yeah. I'm awake." Natsumi gave an awkward smile.

"That's good, because we were just about to have to pull your plug and get rid of you... Your treatment fund has actually run out." The nurse smiled. "But now that you're awake, we can just let you leave."

 _My treatment fund?_ One of her old friends or her family must have paid for her to stay at this hospital, and the years having gone on and on, the fund must have run low after their death. She didn't want to think about which one of them was gone. But the treatment fund also meant her theory about being kidnapped must have been wrong.

Nodding at the nurse, she was lead out of the hospital, into the very futuristic city. She could see cars flying and hovering in the streets and space ships departing from stations and launching into the sky.

 _No... This can't be Earth. Unless we've discovered aliens and more about space in the thousands of years I was probably asleep..._ She wandered around the streets just in a constant daze, confusion clouding her mind.

She finally stopped and asked someone she was passing by about where she was.

"Am... Am I on Earth?" Natsumi asked, grabbing the man's arm and looking confused.

The man nodded, "You're on Earth," he told her. He looked closer at Natsumi's face, examining it. "Funny, you don't look like much of an alien, but yes, you're on earth. Did you get your directions wrong when you boarded a space train or something that dropped you off here?" he asked, wondering why she didn't know why she was there.

Natsumi frowned. So not only was she on Earth, this Newer Earth in the future knew about aliens.

 _They must have been discovered when I was gone... I wonder if Fuyuki was alive when that happened._ She didn't know. The man turned away, ready to leave. "Wait!" Natsumi stopped him. "I... umm... Have you seen any Keronians around here?" she asked. She rephrased her question. "What do you know about Keronians?"

The futuristic cities, the knowing about aliens... She just wanted to make sure the frogs hadn't invaded her home after her near-death experience.

"Sorry, I'm no alien expert, so I don't know much about that species." The man tipped his hat. "I really need to go..." His eyes darted to the side, almost frightened.

"Are you okay?" Natsumi asked, seeing the man's concern.

"You should head home," he told her. "Just like I need to. The scouts for the Harvest are coming by later today and you don't want to be picked."

Natsumi frowned. The Harvest? What was that? "What's the Harvest?" she asked.

The man was walking away from Natsumi when she asked. He turned around to just look at Natsumi, his face very pale. "A nightmare." That was all he answered before running off.

Natsumi was just left confused.

Her world... Her home planet... It had changed a lot. And since it was the only thing she had left of her old life, she needed to make the best of it and protect it, as its defender.

That was her old life. And she desperately clung to it.

* * *

 **Please review! Tell me what you think of the fic?**


	2. News

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything!**

 **Another chapter with mostly just Natsumi. Geez, I'm sorry about the slow pace. Usually my stories get off to a quicker start.**

 **Does this count as an AU? I don't really know, it's just mostly kind of classic fanfiction about non-canon stuff happening, so I would think maybe it's not an AU? But also it feels so weird that it is kind of? I'm not sure.**

 **I don't know what I'm rambling about. Uhhhhhhhhhh...Well, this chapter is a thing.**

 **Special thanks to my beta, runwithscissorsXXXbattlescars. She's getting so sick of betaing me. Please. Somebody save her.**

* * *

All Natsumi knew was that her beloved planet was in danger. That was her only truth. The only bit of knowledge she knew about this new world.

 _The Harvest... What is it?_ she wondered. The man she had encountered had only called it a nightmare, so it must have been bad, but this whole situation felt like a bad dream to her, surreal and confusing.

She sat down on a bench, trying to figure out what she knew and retrace what had happened to her. A few pigeons flew down to eat some bird seed by her feet while she thought.

 _At least pigeons haven't changed in the thousand years I was away,_ Natsumi thought to herself, looking at the birds fondly. They were her only connection to what her life used to be.

 _Okay... Thinking time now._ She needed to figure out what was happening, what was going on. She knew she was on Earth, probably thousands of years from the time she previously resided on the planet. She also knew that something called the Harvest was coming up that caused humans like her to be frightened.

 _That's the only thing left for me. To defend Earth. That's my only purpose now without my family._ She just felt so lost. So alone.

She couldn't just feel stuck forever, though. She knew she needed to keep moving forward, and this "harvest" was her way of doing so. It gave her something to fight, a reason to become the defender of her planet again.

That was all that remained of her former life. _I... I can't believe I contracted a disease that almost killed me._ She knew she should be angry, mourning her lost time, but honestly she was still in shock over what happened to her.

It was like she was trapped in the moment the first needle had gone into her arm. It was just constantly repeating in her head like a bad memory.

Limply, she stood up.

She needed to get over the shock, not dwell on it. Part of her mind could be stuck in the previous moments, but she needed something to occupy the rest of her body.

She needed to figure out what the latest threat to her planet was all about - this Harvest. After all, she couldn't fight it properly if she didn't know what it was.

"Now... Where would I get information...?" she wondered to herself. The streets didn't seem as crowded as they first were when she had left the hospital, so she walked by her lonesome on them.

Eventually she came to a building that read in big letters "Library." "Bingo," she told herself. A library might supply her the information she needed about this mysterious Harvest.

Entering the Library, it looked very tidy and comfortable. Lots of computers were everywhere, and some robots darted past, cleaning the floors.

 _Fuyuki would have liked this future,_ Natsumi smiled, to herself thinking as she walked in. She couldn't dwell on the gadgetry around her, though. She had a mission.

She headed straight into the section of the library where she hoped old newspaper clippings would be and information on what this Harvest thing was.

* * *

 _In actuality, the first known Harvest was not referred to as the "Harvest." At the time, it was recorded as a murder spree by two unnamed teenagers. In the middle of the night, on November first, the two went out into town and killed about twenty victims total._

 _Nobody knew at the time who had done the killings. The only known information on the individuals were reports on their silhouettes in the darkness suggesting that they were teenagers. But this soon became a ritual every year, the sacrifices of people for reasons we know not. The people adopted the name "the Harvest" for these ritualistic sacrifices._

 _Today, the Harvest sacrifices more than thousands of people verses the twenty that were killed in the beginning._

 _It occurs every year on November 1st._

Natsumi tried not to vomit as she read the newspaper article that she had found. So the man she had spoken to had meant that people were being murdered when he said that the Harvest was a nightmare.

She felt nauseous. So this was what happened to her world while she was away. But why had the people not revolted and overthrown whoever put this on?

When had these Harvests - harvests of real life humans - started, she wondered? Flipping a few pages, she tried to get a date of the first Harvest, knowing that she'd be frightened of what she saw because it would show her how truthfully long she'd been asleep.

Natsumi's jaw dropped open when she saw that the first Harvest, surprisingly enough, only had happened a year after she had been put to sleep!

 _This... This happened during my time... I would have lived through and witnessed the first one..._ She tried not to shiver, holding the newspaper in her hand.

 _Nobody I knew died to these, right?_ She was scared. Had Fuyuki lived a long and wonderful life like he deserved? Had Koyuki? They both deserved happiness, and she was frightened for them now.

They could take care of themselves, but at the same time, she was honestly scared.

She needed to find out, though. She wanted to make sure Fuyuki had lived a happy life. But Fuyuki probably wasn't around anymore due to old age, so...

 _The frogs... Maybe they're still around. I don't know how their lifespans work, but maybe I can find them. Or maybe some of my friends are just really old and still alive._ She needed to hope. To catch up on what happened.

She rushed out of the library, making sure not to steal any books on her way out, and desperately searched around town. She knew she should be hiding, running, so she wouldn't be chosen for this Harvest thing that was coming up, but she needed to find her friends.

* * *

 _I only know three things for certain about this new world I'm in. One, it's Earth. Two, humans still exist. And three, a massacre known as the Harvest is coming up._ If she was chosen, she would fight. She wouldn't just let herself be taken.

She didn't look much at the architecture around town and the new sky trains surrounding her, but she did look all around town at various posters and the small amount of people who were on the streets. She didn't seem to notice the various "NPG" logos on many of the buildings.

"So you off work for today, Bob?" A worker sat down with a sandwich next to his friend. Natsumi didn't take much interest in their conversation, until Bob spoke loudly and proudly.

"Yep! Got some extra vacation time. I'm telling you, the best place to work is the Nishizawa corporation. They pay well and have some great benefits. Like not being Harvested as much. Nice for me," Bob smiled.

 _The Nishizawa corporation?_ That was a name she knew all too well. She smiled broadly as she turned to the worker named Bob and looked behind him at a factory with the NPG logo on it.

The Nishizawa corporation was still going and running smoothly. At least there was something about this world that she knew. She casually walked up to Bob and his friend.

"You work for the Nishizawa corporation?" Natsumi asked. _Maybe they're the ones inventing all this futuristic tech in this world. Well, maybe they're mass producing it._

"Yep! I'm so proud to have a steady job! Fred only works as a grocery cashier. I'm so much luckier than him!" Bob smiled.

"Who... Who runs the Nishizawa corporation...?" Natsumi asked hesitantly. She was happy to know the corporation was still alive. At least that was one remnant of a friend of hers left.

Bob looked confused, like she was stupid for not knowing. "The Emperor. The ruler of all, obviously. I mean, he kind of owns everything. What, have you been living under a rock for all your life or something?" he jeered.

"The ruler of all...? You mean a dictator of this world?" She looked disappointed. Of course it was an evil dictator who ran this world. They were probably the one in charge of this Harvest thing, too.

She wondered if it was a Nishizawa descendant and the Nishizawas now owned the whole world or someone had taken over the company. She didn't know which was worse, the Nishizawas going evil, or being bought out.

"Well, of course he's a dictator!" Bob's friend, Fred, spoke up. "And a mean one at that. Those scary Harvests... Ugh, he keeps them running."

"Well, he's not that bad," Bob piped up. "Better than that _other_ dictator he works with."

"So this world is run by two dictators?" Natsumi tried to keep the story straight.

"Yeah, and the Emperor... He started out as a good guy. He was pure and just. We were all happy to be ruled by him. He's the one who owns the Nishizawa company." Bob smiled.

"He wasn't pure and just! He just appeared that way! In reality, he was the manipulator of the whole ordeal!" Fred complained. "Took over the planet easily by appearing smart and nice. That other dictator that he works with is nothing compared to him."

Bob looked shocked at hearing his boss being insulted.

 _So... The ruler of this world is probably the descendant of Momoka... and maybe even Fuyuki, if they got married or something,_ Natsumi thought. How could their descendant be so cruel to be okay with these killings? This seemed wrong.

"What about the other dictator? Are they just as manipulative as the other one?" Natsumi asked. She was still confused about this whole situation, but the only way she was going to keep sane was by having an enemy in her head to fight.

That way, she didn't have to think about how alone she truly was.

"Our judge, jury, and executioner. Unlike the Emperor who rules from the light, staying in the public eyes and appearing kind, she is no such thing. She rules more from the shadows and is incredibly scary." Bob shivered.

"Agreed," Fred nodded. "You new to this planet? Are you an alien?" he asked, wondering why Natsumi didn't know all this common knowledge.

"No," Natsumi admitted. "I'm human. Just like you two. I was just in a coma for a long time and very sick and missed all this happening." There was no reason to be dishonest with these two.

They didn't really understand.

"A piece of advice, then," Bob offered. "The Emperor loves the Harvest. I'm assuming you know what those are...?"

"The massacres that happen every year," Natsumi said in a hushed voice.

"He prefers the term 'ritual sacrifices,' " Bob corrected.

"They're stupid. I mean, he's plain evil for putting them on. I can't believe things turned out like this in my world." Natsumi frowned. Fuyuki and Momoka's descendant needed a butt-kicking.

"SHUSH!" Bob shushed her. "That was my piece of advice. Don't diss them! Yeah, they're scary and we can all be scared, but don't you dare diss them." Bob's voice lowered to just a whisper. "He kills anyone who shows that they're against him."

"That's untrue," Fred corrected. "Sometimes people will be sent to the coliseum to fight for the rest of their lives for entertainment... Wait, those ones are pretty much dead, too... Well, I mean, some don't die. You could still have a pretty good chance of either being sent to the coliseum or being sent to the Executioner's servant!" Fred tried to stay on the optimistic side.

Bob shuddered. "But the executioner's servant is even worse than death. That guy will put you through all sorts of cruel experiments, I've heard."

Natsumi wanted to vomit. These people were living in such constant fear over this terrible fate that speaking up against their ruler just didn't seem possible.

She needed to defend them, to protect them. Even if it seemed hard or impossible to diss the Harvest, she needed to be the strong one.

"Thank you for telling me all this." The future world she was in was terrifying, but she wouldn't forget her mission. She would stay strong.

Bob and Fred nodded and Natsumi left.

* * *

Trying to gain contact with the one in charge of the Nishizawa company seemed unrealistic. They were probably a psychopath, after all. But they were also her only lead to what had happened to her friends during her sleep.

She walked on the sidewalk, trying to think of ideas on where to search next for any leads on what had happened to her friends. She had theories, like Fuyuki and Momoka had gotten married and had an evil kid... but that was about it.

She tried to take a break on her quest by looking at posters on the walls she passed and their promotional pictures of art.

 _Maybe I'll find a good picture of that dictator. That jerk who loves this Harvest thing so much and I should eventually kick the butt of._ Dictators liked putting their faces places, and it was easy enough to spot a poster with the Emperor looking down on her.

Natsumi was shocked to see what greeted her eyes.

The emperor of planet Earth, an older version of someone who was unmistakably her brother glared down from a metal throne with his fingers crossed.

"Don't act to the best of your abilities. Act to the best of what Emperor Fuyuki Hinata wants your abilities to be. Be pure in spirit and rewards will come your way," the sign read. It was supposed to be motivational, but Natsumi was just shocked.

 _Fuyuki... My brother... He's alive and the evil emperor I heard about? That... That can't be... That would mean..._ Her mind whirled to all the information she had learned that day, the newspaper article with the murders, the manipulitive nature of the emperor... _Fuyuki is a murderer._ And he had murdered someone quite soon after she had gone to sleep.

Natsumi's knees buckled under her and she collapsed on the sidewalk. The shock settling into her gut.

 _This can't be true,_ she begged.

Maybe she wanted to be thousands of years in the future, and not... however far in she was. She didn't want to see her brother like this.

Not like this at all.

* * *

 **I would love to hear your thoughts, so please review!**


	3. Cuffs

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 **Ah yes, finally getting into the plot and the other main characters.**

 **Btw, I put Natsumi to sleep in the beginning because I needed a viewpoint character. I didn't know if I wanted Angol Mois to be the main character or Natsumi when I was originally planning the story but I eventually settled on Natsumi.**

 **I put some Gironatsu in this chapter for you Gironatsu peeps.**

 **And now that you've read the first two chapters, you are now aware this is a Dark Fuyuki fic. Because I love Dark Fuyuki.**

* * *

"No... No! It can't be!" The teenagers who had started the Harvest - the dictator of the world, the evil person who demanded people sacrificed - couldn't be her brother. "Fuyuki... Tell me it isn't true! You... You didn't turn into this after my sickness, right?"

This couldn't have been true. Maybe the poster that showed Fuyuki was just using him as a figurehead. Maybe she was still thousands of years in the future and they just used Fuyuki's image coincidentally to keep the identity of the true mastermind behind this nightmare safe.

This couldn't be reality. Maybe she was in some sort of alternate universe where Fuyuki was evil. She had died in the first universe, so they had to transfer her mind to some other body? No, that didn't make any sense... But neither did an evil dictator Fuyuki.

And he looked so adult and tall, too, no longer a teenage boy. Instead he was a young adult in his twenties. He still had his antenna on his hair and his skinny, weak physique, but he looked so much more mature.

"FUYUKI!" Natsumi cried. This was not a reality she could face. Her shrill screams and tears at the image and her breakdown seemed to call some guards at various stores toward her, as they saw the girl on the ground, crying.

Natsumi tried to stand up to not embarrass herself as guards surrounded her. Each of them had a large robotic monster on a leash that almost resembled a dog, but not quite. _That's right... This can't be my brother Fuyuki on the poster, because this city is too futuristic to be in my generation. Fuyuki wouldn't have been able to bring society to this level._ She was thousands of years in the future. Maybe just someone happened to look like Fuyuki and have his name and be in charge of the Nishizawa corporation...

The guards all looked at her. "Do you have an ID, miss?" they asked.

"Um..." Natsumi fumbled in her pocket for her student ID. No... would that be out of date and give her away to being someone suspicious and possibly killable? What if they thought she was expandable and put her in that Harvest thing? "No," she responded.

"All residents are supposed to have an ID so we know who to bring to the Harvest when they have been chosen," the guard told her.

"Well that Harvest thing is stupid anyway, so of course I wouldn't have an ID," Natsumi remarked, shrugging.

The guards looked at each other in shock. "Did you hear what she said?"

"I think we got someone on our hands that disagrees with the Harvest." Another one adjusted his hat and smiled, "Lucky you. You've just been chosen for it. We're going to take you in now, miss."

Natsumi frowned. She knew the phrase "You and what army?" was appropriate here, but it was very likely they did, in fact, have an army.

All she could do was put up her arms and put herself in a fighting stance and resist arrest to the best of her ability. She would never go with them and support that sick sort of Harvest thing.

However, they had guns and giant robot monster dogs. So fighting looked like it was going to be tricky. She also suspected that she hadn't eaten in years, since she did feel incredibly woozy.

"Get her!" the guards yelled, and decided not to go for her one at a time. Natsumi tried to punch and struggle, but all she could do was scream.

Her body was weaker than she had expected.

"No! Don't take me! I won't let you!" She yelled, trying to squirm out of somebody's grasp. They were trying to put hand cuffs on her, but she bit and kicked, trying to not let them inhibit her movements.

"Help me!" she finally screamed. Maybe one of the townspeople were just as against the Harvest as her. She hated having to scream for help, but at the moment, it was her only choice.

"Nobody's coming to help - " Almost immediately after the lead guard had finished his statement, a few of the other guards flew into the air from a giant explosion.

"It's a Keronian, sir! A Keronian has been sighted!" one of the guards radioed in.

 _A Keronian?_ For once, hope filled Natsumi's gut. She knew that explosion. It must have come from some sort of fire arm! _Giroro..._ She let a tear slide down her cheek. She hadn't heard anything Giroro had said to her, aside from some pleas for her to stay strong and to stay alive during her sickness. But the feel of his hand holding hers still felt so real... It was the only thing that seemed to feel real, actually.

 _He came to save me!_ she smiled. He always tried to be some sort of knight in shining armor. Usually she didn't need it, but today she did. Her body was weak from the sickness and she was confused. She needed his help as much as she needed his emotional support.

She didn't feel any need from stopping herself from hugging him. She had thought when she awoke in this messed up world that she would have never seen any of her friends again. Now, after seeing Fuyuki's poster, she wasn't sure she wanted to see some of them, especially her brother.

The bodies of the guards flew up in the air one after another, as if a path was being cleared to her.

"Giroro!" Natsumi yelled, miraculously getting strong enough to get up and hug her savior.

"N-Natchi...?" It was Tamama's voice that greeted her. "You're the one who called for help."

Natsumi let go for a second. So it hadn't been Giroro. She had forgotten for a moment that Tamama also had explosive powers.

"I didn't expect you to wake up for soon! We all thought you'd be asleep for thousands of more years!" Tamama told her. He looked around as a few soldiers still came out of their daze. Grabbing her hand, he ran toward a corner, ready to escape the other soldiers. "But there's no time for talking now! Looks like you've been marked for the Harvest! We can celebrate your awakening when we get home. And we'll eat cake!" Tamama smiled.

Natsumi nodded. Even though eating was what had gotten her into this mess, she still could really go for some food. She was too nervous to let her stomach growl, though.

* * *

Running with Tamama away from the guards, Tamama eventually pressed some blocks on a wall when the two of them were out of sight. The wall opened up into a door, and Tamama pulled Natsumi in, like they were in some sort of sci-fi story. The door closed and elevator music started playing as they sunk deep into the ground into Earth's core.

Natsumi slumped down in the elevator, confused. There was so much that she needed to know.

Tamama hummed to the elevator music.

"Where are we going?" Natsumi asked, finally.

"My base, the place that the revolution resides in," Tamama replied. "Right now, we're the only living force fighting against and trying to protect people against that awful Harvest thing."

Natsumi perked up. So at least somebody was doing something! "That's great of you!" The elevator moved to the left. This revolution base was probably very well hidden away, to keep it from being invaded. "Who's... Who's in charge?" Who was the one leading the efforts against her brother?

"Me!" Tamama stated proudly.

"You?" Natsumi was shocked. Tamama may have been a soldier, but he had always seemed so cute, so irresponsible. Leading a revolution against a dictator seemed too much for him.

"Yeah. What about it?" Tamama's eyes squinted angrily.

"Nothing!" Natsumi quickly answered back. _So... was he the only one who had the guts to stand up to my brother? Or the only one who thought what Fuyuki was doing was wrong?_

It was now apparent she wasn't thousands of years in the future. Tamama was still alive, at least. "How long was I asleep?" she asked, trying to get important details from the younger frog.

"Hmmm... about eleven, I would say," Tamama responded. "Maybe close to twelve. You've been asleep for a while. It's really surprising that you woke up so early, but I'm happy for you anyway, Natchi!" He smiled again.

"All right..." Natsumi was slightly happy she hadn't been asleep too long. It was likely all her friends were still alive. "Why... Why is my brother... Why is he leading this Harvest thing?" she finally asked, putting her hand on her chest to steady the beating of her heart. "How could he be so cruel? That's not like Fuyuki!"

Tamama looked at her sadly and winced. Her brother had changed in the years that she was away, and it was going to be very hard to tell her this.

* * *

Fuyuki Hinata, Emperor of Planet Earth, sat on his throne, tapping his fingers on the armrest of his chair. Ruling a planet was tiring, but every year, it was rewarding.

After all, the only way he was going to get the sacrifices he wanted was to force the people to give them up. And after ten Harvests, they were slowly adapting to their new life.

"The Harvest is almost upon us, you know," he spoke calmly, taking a sip of tea from a fancy teacup. It always gave him a certain flare of nostalgia, drinking fancy things.

The eleventh Harvest. November 1st was almost there.

"I am aware," the voice of his partner in crime answered him as she stood by his side, draped in the cover of shadows. She stood more behind his throne than on her own throne, preferring to rule from behind the curtains instead of in the public eye.

"We'll find the perfect match this year for him." Fuyuki's eyes glinted hopefully as he entwined his fingers to lean on them.

"I hope so," his partner in crime wistfully responded.

The two of them were silent for a good long minute, just hoping for the best. Their plots had to work, and they knew that they eventually would. Fuyuki had the patience of a child, despite being an adult. He wanted things to work _now_!

"My Emperor!" A guard opened the door after knocking and bowed to Fuyuki.

"What is it?" Fuyuki asked, looking down at the guard. The guard looked worried.

"Someone decided for the Harvest has escaped. I'm sorry..." the guard apologized.

"Why should I care?" Fuyuki asked. One person wouldn't make a difference. And he was sure that they'd eventually track them down.

"The revolution leader, Tamama, I believe, helped her escape. That is why I thought it should be reported," the guard told him.

Fuyuki stood up, his eyes blazing with anger. "Shit!" he cursed. The revolution was the only thing that had gone against him and was still going strong. He was trying to find their stronghold, but the futuristic tech of his new world proved to be helpful to hide Tamama.

The only thing truthfully standing against him and spreading anti-Harvest propaganda, the revolution, was rather secretive and large, with members found all around the globe. Fuyuki made a point to publicly execute a revolution member when they were found, but Tamama still eluded his grasp, continuing to lead the revolution.

"Are you all right?" his partner in crime rubbed his back soothingly, trying to calm him down from Tamama winning a victory. Fuyuki calmed his breathing and sat back into his chair.

"Yes. I'm fine," he told her. After thinking for a moment, he spoke. "It'll be the eleventh Harvest this year, correct?"

"Yes. But I assume you know that."

"I think it's high time we reunite the Keroro Platoon, don't you think?" Fuyuki gave a gleeful, but almost sinister, smirk.

His partner in crime nodded, agreeing with him.

"After all... it's what _he_ asked for last time." Fuyuki grinned from ear to ear. But the grin was no longer kind and innocent like his younger self. It was sinister in nature.

"And we should always do as he asks," said his partner in crime. "We need to make him happy."

Fuyuki nodded.

"The Keroro Platoon will be reunited!"

* * *

 **Please review! It would mean a lot to me.**


	4. Maximum Capacity

**Sorry I didn't update for a little bit. I was really sick so I read shoujo manga instead of writing.**

 **Some notes about the chapter. The alien cat race I used was because of a small picture in the ninteenth volume of some sort of cat alien in a treaty with the Angolians. I don't own the ninteenth manga so I couldn't describe them out of memory, so I just sort of assumed they looked like the cats from mogeko castle?**

 **I named their planet Nekosei because Neko is cat in Japanese and I believe Kero is the sound a frog makes in Japanese and it was all I got. Sorry. Sei is like the end of planets in the solar system.**

 **I wanted to name their race Norekians to tease my sister because I believe in her story "Pekopon Revolution" that's what the humans called the Keronians. And it kind of sounds like Neko.**

 **Ummm...Tell me if the chapter is coherent enough?**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything!**

* * *

Natsumi wracked her head, confused by the mystery of Fuyuki's change. She finally stepped out of the elevator with Tamama into the rest of the main revolution base.

"It was because of me, wasn't it?" she asked, finally thinking it over. "My almost death... Our separation. It probably brought him great sadness. He must have changed because I wasn't there to help guide him on the right path," she decided. With their father touring the world and their mother constantly working, she was the one who looked after Fuyuki a lot. But she had failed and hadn't been with him and he must have changed because of her.

"Actually..." Tamama sighed for a moment and decided just to be blunt. "His change had nothing to do with you. He changed after Mr. Sergeant died."

"Wh-what...? The stupid frog is... is dead?" Natsumi took a step back. She had just assumed all of her friends were still alive if she wasn't that far in the future. She thought back to Keroro's mostly always smiling face and the fun times that they had shared together.

He couldn't have died, could he have? He couldn't be gone. She understood why Fuyuki would have changed from his best friend dying, but still... How?

"How? Why did he die?" Natsumi was so confused.

Tamama sat down in an armchair. He wouldn't have been able to tell the story without his legs shaking. "It was shortly, maybe a few months after, you went to sleep, Natchi." He began his story. "As warriors of Keron, we could still be called back for active duty if they needed us, and it just so happened that they did. We were being invaded by a species from the planet Nekosei, called Nekoians. They were like cat aliens, a little taller than us, with about the same build. So since we were being invaded, we were called up to defend our planet, but it didn't go as planned..."

* * *

"Good-bye, Natsumi," Giroro had told his sleeping warrior princess before leaving. Although he hated to be away from her, he knew this was for the best. War was his purpose, and when one purpose was lost, his duty to protect Natsumi, another purpose, could replace it. He could go back to being the Keronian soldier that only cared for Keron and the battle.

He had that, at least.

Most of the platoon had been optimistic for the battle to destroy the invaders that threatened their home planet. They had grown soft, living on Pekopon, and had forgotten the horrors of war.

They had forgotten to research the might of their opponent, the black magic that some of them used as if they were RPG mages, the swords that they carried into battle that were enchanted, and the alliances and treaties that they had not only made with Keron's friends so that Keron's allies couldn't come to help them, but their enemies too, like the Vipers.

The war raged on for months, and it was one of the most brutal thing that Tamama had ever witnessed in his life.

* * *

"It became very clear that the war was hopeless. They out-matched us in every way and didn't have a problem with... eating our young, as if we were just like Pekoponian frogs, and they were just like Pekoponian cats. There were so many casualties on Keron... So many..." Tamama shivered. He probably experienced war flashbacks. "E-even the Garuru Platoon fell to them eventually and it become apparent that we'd all die soon enough."

Natsumi squeezed his hand, knowing that the memories were probably tough on him. To know that yet another batch of people she had met, the Garuru Platoon, had died, was terrifying to her. But she had to know what happened to Keroro.

* * *

"The planet is going to fall. We're going to be beaten. Ku, ku, ku. I think their goal is to eliminate our race and take the planet for themselves, so if we're caught, we'll die." Kululu stated the cold hard facts.

"We're not running away," Giroro proclaimed. "We're Keron soldiers and there are innocent civilians still on this planet. We might be the last of Keron's line of defense, but we can't just give up."

"Nobody was saying anything about giving up. We'll try our hardest. And if something goes wrong, we'll all die together," Dororo promised him. Giroro nodded.

"So... we've decided? No matter what, if we win or lose, we'll stay here, fighting till the bitter end?" Keroro asked.

"I'll stay by your side and fight, Mr. Sergeant," Tamama promised.

"Sure, not like I had anything better to do." Kululu shrugged, not really understanding the weight of the situation.

"I will fight for Keron, no matter what," Giroro vowed.

Dororo crossed his arms. "And I will protect the last lives on here as well."

They might have all agreed to stay, but it was not to be.

* * *

"We all agreed we'd stay there till the bitter end, but Mr. Sergeant... He had other ideas. He didn't want us all dying. He wanted us to live together again, because he cared about his platoon. So he faked legal documents and gave them to us, ordering us back to Pekopon."

* * *

"I can't believe these!" Giroro tore it apart. "They need us! Why would they throw us away when they barely have any soldiers left? We agreed to stay, guys! We can't let my brother's death be in vain!"

Keroro put his hand on Giroro's shoulder. He knew Giroro was least likely to go along with any of this. He was a proud invader and Keron soldier at heart, after all.

So he needed to tear away that proud Keron soldierness. "They don't need us," he told the Platoon quietly. "They told us we were all useless. I mean, how long have we had to invade Pekopon? Five years? And we've done nothing! They don't want to see us ever again! So they told us to pack up, and leave. And to never return," he lied.

This was the only way to save their lives. But the shock on all his platoon's faces and the distress of not being needed was enough to break his heart. Still, he remained strong as Giroro let out a choked sob.

"Let's find a ship. I'm sure we can find one in the wreckage," Keroro ordered. The platoon nodded, not knowing what else to do with themselves.

* * *

There was only one undamaged ship left with a intact fuel tank in the battlefield. And Keroro knew if they went any farther, they could be caught.

The problem was that the maximum carrying capacity was four.

"So... one of us has to stay..." Giroro realized. Dororo looked a bit afraid and latched onto Giroro's arm. He was used to being forgotten, and he didn't want to be the one _not_ forgotten this time.

"Nah, I'm sure it'll fit all of us!" Keroro laughed. He motioned for his other platoon mates to go in and try. "Just suck your breath in and maybe the fifth can lay on the other four's laps?"

"You're so stupid, Keroro." Giroro was getting tired of Keroro's easy-going attitude on the battlefield, of his countless jokes. He went in, anyway, followed by Kululu, Dororo, and Tamama. Keroro was the last one. He shut the door and locked it from the outside.

"Wh-what?" Giroro asked, trying to open the door.

"I lied. It wouldn't fit five people." Keroro stuck out his tongue, trying to be cheerful.

"Wh-what do you mean, Keroro?" Giroro asked.

"Keroro... Find another ship..." Dororo cried.

"Ku, ku, ku. Can't you losers see what he's doing?" Kululu said, realizing what was happening.

"I'm sorry to tell you... But I honestly lied about the documents, too... I just... My job as a leader is to keep my platoon safe. And this battle is lost. You would have all died in vain and I couldn't have that," Keroro confessed.

"Say that to my face directly so I can punch you!" Giroro begged for Keroro to open the door.

Keroro shook his head. "It's best if my platoon remains safe. It's likely I'll get captured after this, so... When you're back on Pekopon, please tell Fuyuki that I'm sorry and he'll always be my best friend."

"Mr. Sergeant... You can't do this! You might die! Open the door and switch with me! I'll be willing to stay in your place!" Tears were streaming down Tamama's face as he desperately begged Keroro to switch.

"No," Keroro refused coldly. "You've got to live, Private. You're part of the platoon just as much as them."

"But... long ago, Mr. Sergeant, you saved my life... It would only be fair if I saved your life now. I'd be willing to die if it was for you," Tamama told him.

Keroro looked sad. "I would never ever want to use you that way, Private." Keroro looked around for a control panel of what would launch the ship.

"Mr. Sergeant...! Stop this!" It was hard for Tamama to make out words. "Please! I don't want to lose you! I love - " He was cut off by Keroro.

"Don't say it." Keroro pressed the button. The ship launched into space, taking the rest of the Keroro Platoon to safety.

Giroro saluted Keroro as they left, but cried along with Dororo.

"You idiot... Find a ship, quickly," he begged.

"Keroro... In the end, you were a good friend..." Dororo wiped away at his tears. Kululu didn't say anything. He at least had enough respect in him to know that, if he did, it would break the mood.

Tamama just wailed.

And that was the last he ever saw of Keroro.

* * *

"But... But you and Fuyuki don't know for sure that he died, right? Is Fuyuki trying to make an army to retrieve him?" Natsumi was confused. "What happened next?" She was desperate for details.

Tamama's lip was quivering, and he was crying from the memories. "I never got the full story of the graphic details, but he was killed," he said. "Apparently, after capture, Mr. Sergeant was tortured and somehow that woman found out about it... The Angolians and Nekoians had a treaty, so she left to negotiate Mr. Sergeant's release, but... It didn't work out. He was killed." Tamama broke into sobs.

Natsumi wrapped her arms around the small tadpole.

"I'm so sorry... I really am. I had no idea that happened while I was asleep," she apologized.

"It broke Fukki, apparently, even though I didn't get the details of the torture. I think his anger toward the Nekoians even carried over to his dictatorship because he's made cats out-lawed. That's why none are wandering the streets," Tamama explained. Natsumi soothingly pat his back, trying to let all his tears get out so he could be relieved.

"But... how did Fuyuki take over the planet? I can understand how my brother could change from grief, although I'm still not sure how into something so evil, but how did he do it?" Natsumi expected that the people would have been smarter than this.

"He was a genius, Natchi," Tamama sniffled. "At first he pretended to be all nice and good. Like the old days. He told the people about aliens and introduced them to alien society and won his way into the people's hearts. He showed them Keronian technology, and thanks to Kululu, Pekopon was able to boost itself up to Keron's style of living. Fukki was renowned as a hero." He paused for a moment. "He weedled his way into the government, backed by the Nishizawa corporations, and took the opportunity to subtly made designs and plans for the Harvest in different sects of the world."

"Now that just sounds stupid." Natsumi stopped Tamama's story. "Why would the people not question these sudden sacrificial offerings and not overthrow him?"

"The Pekoponians were filled with greed," Tamama explained. "Pekopon was slowly invading the universe under Fukki's rule, so they thought he was the best thing around. They didn't realize he was the leader who was in charge of these Harvests and were instigating them. When a government leader finally spoke up against it and threatened to shut down the Harvest, Fukki had them killed and let his intentions be known."

"My brother directly killed someone?" Natsumi was shocked. That wasn't the Fuyuki she knew! But neither was the evil dictator making ritualistic sacrifices.

"Well... he didn't do it himself. His partner in crime did. You know, the true evil, who's doing all the killings he orders. She was away for a while when Fukki was winning the people's hearts of Pekopon, and invading planets for him, but she came back to take down the person who threatened to shut down the Harvest." Tamama glared for a second, as if he felt true disgust for the evil that partnered herself with Fuyuki.

"Who... Who would do such a thing? Who's Fuyuki's partner in crime?" Natsumi asked.

"I think you already know who has the power to kill people easily and very little remorse in it. Who doesn't care about Pekoponian life and would also be driven to the dark from Mr. Sergeant's death. _That_ woman." Tamama hissed with more malice than he had ever expressed.

Natsumi's eyes bulged in shock.

* * *

Angol Mois stepped out the shadows and smiled at Fuyuki's suggestions.

"I want to reunite Uncle's beloved platoon, too," she agreed. She thought for a moment, tilting her head to the side. "This year... do you truthfully believe he'll return?"

"It has to be this year. We've taken all the extra steps we can to ensure he has longer this year. He'll find the soul he needs. Do not worry," Fuyuki told her. "After all... this Harvest will be the biggest of them all. It'll last for a week instead of just a day, thanks to all the power and demonic energy we've collected." He stood up and looked her in the eye. "Thank you for trapping our spiritual orb-like entity friends for me, by the way."

"It was hard to track down more, but thanks to all that invading you've been making me do, I was able to get a few more." Mois held onto her spear carefully as she looked at a jar on a shelf that had the spirits Fuyuki spoke of flying around.

Fuyuki looked at them with great interest. It had been hard to find the spiritual energy needed to make the Harvest longer, but they had done it. After years spent invading the universe, they had finally tracked them down.

"They're like little lights," she commented.

"Little lights that have the power to keep our ritual of blood going even longer." Longer meant that more people were needed, though. Fuyuki could round up more to kill. It was easy.

The Harvest had been a lucky discovery in one of Fuyuki's occult books. Hard to put on, but a lucky discovery nonetheless.

Blood rituals and dark magic were the stuff usually of legends, of much older times, but Fuyuki still believed them. He found them very supernatural and occult-like. And using the rituals in his book had proven to give him exactly what he wanted.

If he sacrificed enough people, enough blood, he could bring back one person a year from the dead. However, he was still trying to look into how to make it permanent.

Mois sauntered into Fuyuki's throne and sat down. "Have you found the compatible soul yet? The one that will feed him and make him alive permanently?"

Fuyuki shook his head. He and Mois kept searching. Kept sacrificing people they thought would be perfect, but it never proved to be the one their dead friend was looking for.

This time, though, he could aid them in their search. In the Harvest of souls.

"I will, though. That's why I've been doing all this. All this killing, all this destruction, all this channeling of demonic energy, I'll do it a million times if I have to. For him. For Keroro," Fuyuki vowed.

Mois nodded, slowly standing up like a regal queen. "For Uncle."

"Do you want to go check on him?" Fuyuki asked. She nodded and arm-in-arm they walked out of the throne room and down the hall, to the room that they kept Keroro in.

Gazing at the middle of the room, the two saw the glass tube they were looking for, filled with liquid that would preserve Keroro and keep him from rotting. Inside the tube, Keroro's lifeless body floated, smaller tubes and wires attached to him to keep him down.

The two of them smiled. Keroro would return soon.

They'd make sure of it.

* * *

 **So basically when I started planning this story the premise was evil Fuyuki and evil Angol Mois bringing Keroro back to life once a year through supernatural demonic rituals, because I wanted to write an evil Fuyuki fic, but I also love evil Angol Mois so I decided both was good.**

 **Basically all my stories are just weird stuff that I wanted to write about.**

 **Please review!**


	5. Curse

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

 **Aughhhhhhh, my motivation has slowed down a lot in a week. I must keep focused on writing. I must!**

* * *

Natsumi ate for a while, refueling her strength before Tamama finally put her to bed in one of his unused rooms.

"Good night, Natchi. I'm glad you're back," he said to her.

"I'm... glad I'm back, too," Natsumi responded after a few moments of silence. Sure, her brother was an evil dictator, but at least she was back now to make up for all the lost time she had to make up for. She gave Tamama a hug before yawning and slipping into bed.

 _You'd think someone who slept for eleven years wouldn't want to sleep anymore. But I'm sure she just needs to refuel her strength,_ Tamama decided.

The resistance was strong, but it only barely got by. He was glad he had found Natsumi, because she could be a very powerful asset to have.

Tamama yawned, too. It had been a long day, and he headed off to his bedroom. He hoped he dreamed of cake, of sugary treats and good things, and that Natsumi had filled his head with happiness instead of visions of Keroro dying.

He didn't want any nightmares.

But nightmares from his past was what he got.

* * *

To Tamama's surprise, in his vivid flashback-like dreams, he didn't dream of Keroro's death. No, instead he dreamed of something much worse.

 _That_ woman, and the start of her relationship with his sergeant.

"Uncle, would you like to... m-maybe go out?" She finally took the initiative one day and just asked forwardly while he was working on some Gundam models. With Natsumi in her coma, it had been a bit hard for everyone to recover the cheerful atmosphere again. But Mois clearly hadn't understood that Natsumi had almost died.

Tamama hissed at Mois's honesty and just jumping into it and finally confessing.

 _Reject her, Mr. Sergeant! Reject her once and for all!_ Tamama yelled inside his head. But Keroro did not reject her. The nightmare, and reality, did not go that way.

"Um... sure, I don't see why not." Keroro shrugged nonchalantly and went back to playing with his Gundam model.

"YES! Really, Uncle? I'm so happy! That's great!" Mois beamed and jumped up and down. Keroro looked at her, furrowing his brow, as if confused about what she was so happy about. "You're going to love it, I'll try to make you so happy. I'm so happy that you want to."

"Ummm, yeah, I mean, why wouldn't I want to?" Keroro looked at her, confused.

Mois giggled like she was filled with joy at Keroro's words. And Tamama's heart broke.

 _That's right... They started dating after that,_ Tamama recalled. And their sickening couple relationship just drove a sword into his heart everyday after.

* * *

The whole platoon knew about it. They saw the couple-like activities that Mois and Keroro did. At first Giroro and Kululu had tried teasing Keroro a little bit about his relationship, but he easily brushed off the teasing.

The first time they kissed as a couple was in front of the whole invasion meeting. Mois beamed at Keroro, leaned down, and kissed him squarely on the lips.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Tamama screamed out loud.

"Wh-what...?" Keroro asked, clearly confused at Mois's sudden desire to kiss.

"I love you, Uncle. I'm so glad we're dating," she told him, giving him another kiss because she didn't feel the first one was quite enough. Keroro's eyes remained open in embarrassment and shock.

"Nice job, Keroro!" Giroro clapped, congratulating his friend.

"Get a room, you two. I don't want to see this gross stuff. Bleh. Ku, ku, ku." Kululu wasn't nearly as congratulatory, and distanced his gaze from the lovefest.

"You two make quiet the cute couple!" Dororo also clapped for Keroro.

"C-couple...?" Keroro looked at Mois and then looked away.

"There's the embarrassment we were looking for! Time to get back at you for the years of teasing you put me through!" Giroro was ready for this. He was quite ready.

Keroro got teased a lot about his lovey-dovey relationship with Angol Mois.

* * *

After the kiss, Keroro acted quite distant from Mois, awkward even. It brought Tamama great joy.

 _Maybe she had some sort of mouth fungus and was really gross! I can imagine that woman being like that!_ Tamama thought to himself. However, Mois still talked constantly about how in love she was with Keroro.

It was something Tamama wanted to drop her off a tall building for. _SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!_

Then, one day, Tamama saw Keroro and Dororo talking, alone, about Mois. Tamama hid away from the two of them and listened.

"What do I do, Dororo? I really have no idea what to do about Mois!" Keroro told him.

"You care for her, right?" Dororo asked.

"Well, I mean, yeah." Keroro was not very specific.

"Then you should tell her. And do not put it off. It is of the utmost importance that you tell her, after all." Dororo put his hand on Keroro's shoulder.

"B-but... It's so embarrassing... I don't know if I can... What if she doesn't like me afterward?" he asked.

"She won't stop liking you. I think you don't know enough about her to judge this. She'll accept you, no matter what," Dororo advised. "But you need to tell her. Procrastinating on this is only going to bring you hardships."

"F-fine... I'll figure out the right time to tell her. I mean, I have to make this perfect after all..." Keroro agreed.

Tamama, being the jealous thing he was in the background, completely thought this conversation could only mean one thing. _Oh my God! He's going to propose to her! This is awful!_

He had to end this.

* * *

He went to the only person who could help him, the only person who had the emotional capacity to break up people with no guilt that he had ruined their happiness.

"Please help me, they're going to get married! Mr. Sergeant's going to propose to that awful awful woman, and you and I both know that she'll say yes!" Tamama begged Kululu on his hands and knees to help ruin the two of their lives.

Kululu spun around in his chair. "You serious? Captain's going to propose to Mois? Ku, ku, ku. Well, that's a bit quick." He thought for a moment, silence filling the air between him and Tamama. "What's this have to do with me though? I don't care. I don't care about Mois's relationship with Captain at all. As long as she does her work, I'm not concerned."

Tamama could hear just a little bit of bitterness in his voice. "I'll pay you if you help me break them up," he offered.

"Well. You should have mentioned money was involved from the very beginning. Ku, ku, ku." Kululu quickly changed his tone. "Deal," he agreed.

* * *

The plan was that Kululu would shoot them both with a gun to believe almost any rumor that was spread about the other one, so that Tamama and Kululu could say whatever terrible thing they wanted about Keroro to Mois and to Keroro about Mois. However, Kululu never made the gun and never shot them.

"What the heck? Why didn't you ever go through with the plan?" Tamama asked angrily after realizing Keroro wasn't believing anything he said.

"I... I changed my mind," Kululu admitted. "It wouldn't have worked out, anyway. And I was too lazy to do it."

"You went back on your deal!" Tamama accussed.

"Obviously. I'm a jerk. Ku, ku, ku," Kululu laughed. "But really, Tamama... Why'd you come to me? We both know that I would have gone back on this plan and wouldn't have done it."

 _What... Why?_ Tamama wondered. And then he realized that the plan required going up to the subject and talking to them. Probably even making eye contact. Kululu couldn't do that with Mois.

"Anyway. This doesn't have anything to do with me. It has to do with your weird love triangle," Kululu pointed out. "And the Captain and Mois seem happy enough. If you really want to ruin their happiness for your selfish love, then you probably don't really love him."

"How could you say that? Of course I love Mr. Sergeant!" Tamama cried. "I just... He won't be happy with that woman... And I want to be happy with him, too."

"Disgusting. I can't be bothered to be dragged down into this train wreck. Either you stop bothering them, or realize that you're not doing it for him, you're doing it for your own selfishness," Kululu scolded. "I'll laugh at you from afar, but I can't aid you in this. I mean, I have a life that's not nearly as pathetic."

Tamama cried, and finally left after Kululu's cruel onslaught of words.

He didn't attempt to break up Mois and Keroro after that. Not like it would have mattered if he did, though, because the next day they were all called for war.

* * *

In the war, Tamama didn't know if he'd die or not, but he kept close to Keroro, knowing that if they survived he'd have to return Keroro to Mois again soon.

He couldn't keep his promise to himself not to be selfish, though. He attempted to seduce Keroro into bed several times.

 _I really am selfish,_ Tamama realized. Keroro never seemed to take him up on his offer, or even understand that Tamama was trying to seduce him.

"Private... Can I ask something of you?" Keroro finally asked on the last day Tamama would ever see him alive and well. Tamama nodded, happily.

Keroro handed him a letter. "If something happens and I don't make it... can you give this to the person this letter's addressed to? Please? I trust you."

Tamama nodded. He was glad Keroro trusted him with something so important.

He didn't look at who it was addressed to until he and the rest of the platoon were in orbit, far away from Keroro.

Tamama cried and cried, but finally opened Keroro's letter, desperate to see what Keroro's final words were.

The name that Tamama hated with a passion was on the top of the letter. Angol Mois.

"Why? Why were you thinking of her in your final moments?" Tamama cried.

He read the letter to himself, hoping it would be something terrible, something to make him feel better. " _Dear Mois... I'm sorry. I'm sorry about everything._ " That was all there was on the letter. Just a heartfelt apology.

Tamama cried.

"I'll save you next time, Mr. Sergeant. In another life, you won't die."

* * *

Tamama woke up, sweating. The memories of the past were always hard for him. But... had he done a few things wrong? Had Kululu been right all along that he had been selfish and should have let Keroro live happily with the person he loved, instead of tormenting Mois everyday?

It was harder now to know if what he had done and all the hatred he felt for Mois was wrong, because she was an evil dictator that he had sworn to take down at whatever cost. But at the same time, he knew that part of the reason he had started this revolution was at least because he hated her so much.

He wanted to blame her for Keroro's death, for taking Keroro away from him. But should he have instead been thankful for the little moments of happiness that she had given Keroro?

 _We both love him in our own way... And have been driven by his memory even years after his death,_ Tamama thought to himself.

"Hey... Tamama?" Natsumi knocked on his door, having heard his wheezing and screams from his nightmare. "Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah... I was just dreaming about Mr. Sergeant again," Tamama nodded, trying to be honest.

"I'm sorry... I know you loved him a lot." Natsumi sat down on Tamama's bed with him, helping him calm down. "Can I ask you something before we both go to bed again?"

Tamama nodded.

"What happened to the rest of the platoon?" she asked. She hadn't seen any of the other frogs hanging around Tamama.

"We all went our separate ways once we got to Pekopon again," Tamama told her. "We split up. I went to stay with Momocchi, but left soon after Fukki became a dictator. I saw the warning signs."

Natsumi nodded. She have him a hug. He had lived a hard life. She hoped someday his spirit could be eased from his troubles.

* * *

While Tamama recovered from his nightmares, yet another soul slept dreaming of the same days he did.

Angol Mois slept haunted by the nightmares of the past, of Keroro's death.

 _We were so happy... Everything was going perfectly..._ She recalled as she slept. She remembered the happiness they had shared together.

The memories before Keroro had died were perhaps her best memories, although dreaming of them were very rare.

 _Things were going perfectly... That was until those Nekorians stole him from me._

* * *

She had heard Keroro was still on Keron from his platoon, but nobody knew if he was alive or searching for a way home, until Fuyuki had gotten the pictures in the mail.

"Mois... I need to talk to you," he told her, alone. "It's about... the Sarge..." Fuyuki handed her an envelope, his face a pale green.

Mois opened it.

 _Dear Angolian,_

 _We captured this Keronian during our raid of Keron. He claimed to be your boyfriend. We did not believe him, but prodded his memories nonetheless with some of our technology._

 _We believe, after seeing some of his memories involving you, that you will enjoy these pictures._ Mois flipped to the photos she was sent of Keroro.

Terror was going through his eyes, scars were all over his body, pus and blood covered his body from torn skin. And those were the best of the pictures Fuyuki and she saw.

They had photographed truly inhumane pictures of Keroro being tortured. Fuyuki was shaking. He didn't seem to have the willpower to be able to see these.

"P-please... save him," he begged her. She noticed the envelope had already been open. It was likely he had seen the pictures and it had taken him quite a while to stop throwing up to give them to her.

"I...I won't let Uncle be hurt this way. I'll save him," she promised to Fuyuki.

She was an Angolian. Her people were in a treaty with the Nekoians. She just needed to negotiate for them to let her free Keroro.

 _You'll be home safe and sound soon,_ she promised, flying off immediately.

* * *

"Please... free Uncle. Give him to me," Mois begged the aliens.

"Why?" the cats asked. "Why would you want him? And anyway, our alliance doesn't say we need to give the Angolians anything like one of our war trophies."

"I'll do anything! Please! Just return him to me!" she begged.

"Anything, huh? Well... you can't rewrite our treaty. You're not the Angolian ruler,yet, after all. But... if you were the ruler, we might be able to rewrite things, make it so we could give you the Keronian as your trophy, start a better alliance where we were the Angolians' closest ally." The Nekoian grinned, laughing at their scheming ways.

"But...I'm not the ruler of Angol. It'll take billions of years for me to become the ruler," she insisted.

"Through natural causes. But if you kill the other Angols, then you'll be the ruler by default. So... that's the only way to rewrite the contract."

"B-but..." She stepped back. She couldn't kill the other Angols! At the same time, she had made a promise to Fuyuki and she couldn't just abandon the love of her life. "I'll... I'll do it. Please... keep him safe until then. And then we'll renegotiate the contract."

She left to go to Angol.

* * *

She came back immediately, the blood still on her body.

"Let's negotiate the contract. I am the leader," she told them coldly. She was now the King of Terror.

 _Uncle... I'll do anything for you. Because long ago you told me that you need me. And as long as you need me I have a purpose in this world and can be loved by someone._ Mois was excited to embrace Keroro again.

"All right. So you'll be our primary ally and we give you the Keronian named Keroro, correct?" they asked.

She nodded. The cats quickly brought a cardboard box.

"Wh-where's Uncle?" she asked.

"We've brought him," they said. "He's in the box. You wanted the trophy, after all."

Hesitantly and gently she walked over to the box and opened it to see her Uncle. "U-Uncle?"

Cold, lifeless eyes stared back at her. Keroro's dead body had been given to her as a present. Scars were still all over him from the foul tortures he had probably had to live through.

He had probably died slowly and painfully.

"AHHHH!" she screamed, jumping back.

"What's wrong?" the cat alien asked. "We killed him just for you!"

"I didn't want him dead!" she complained. "I wanted him _alive_!"

"But... that doesn't make any sense... When we caught him and looked at his memories, he seemed like an awful, horrible boyfriend. He constantly made you work for him, exploited you, and dismissed your feelings. He was cruel to you. So we punished him for you."

"He loved me!" Mois insisted. _That's why he accepted me dating him..._

The cats looked at each other. "We looked at his feelings and we can assure you, he never felt love for you. He cared for you, true. But we would say it was closer to how a person cares for their favorite doll. It's not a real thing, you use it when it's convenient to you. You were his doll. So we punished him."

Mois shook her head, over and over again. She backed into the wall, terrified of what she was hearing. Keroro... He couldn't have been dead! He cared about her! She... She meant something to him.

 _No... I knew this was true all along. I knew he didn't really love me, and didn't want to risk hurting our relationship because he didn't know if I'd help him shop for Gundam or do his chores... I knew he was exploiting me and saw me as a doll all along, I knew he didn't love me... He never initiated any kisses with me and when I kissed him he seemed shocked and awkward. But... I was happy nonetheless because he was spending time with me. It was everything I had dreamed and more. Uncle was all mine and I selfishly wanted to hoard him for myself._

Angol Mois sobbed into her hands.

 _I'm lonely... I want Uncle back. I don't even care if I'm a doll._ Her sadness quickly turned to anger, though, as she whipped out her Lucifer Spear.

"You took Uncle away from me," she told them. "And now you'll pay the price."

"But... we have a treaty...!" they insisted.

"Treaty's gone now. Thanks to you, I am the ruler of Angol." She hit the ground of the planet as the cats screamed. After a few hits it was over, and there was only a hunk of rock left floating in space where she remained. She had made sure to let there be some space of the planet still alive. After all, she needed to retrieve Keroro's body.

One cat still remained, slowly dying from the space air. "You killed us... our entire proud species!" he accused, the atmosphere withering his body away.

"Yes. Yes I did," she told him. She grabbed the box carefully.

The cat frowned. Suddenly, a green light enveloped Mois that the cat had shot at her. "You were unaware that I am a mage."

"Wh-what are you doing?" she asked.

"Cursing you with my dying breath. It'll be a strong curse, one that you deserve. You destroyed us out of your loneliness when we took him from you, so you will be cursed to be lonely forever. You will not be able to make a single friend in your lifetime, because anyone who feels friendship for you will immediately die. Hahaha!" he cursed. "The only relationships you'll probably be able to form are ones based on your exploitation. Like a master-slave relationship, just like you had with him - " Mois quickly struck the cat with her spear, getting him to shut up.

Still... she was terrified. She was lonely enough as she was. And she had heard of the Nekoians magic. It was nothing to laugh at. She was doomed.

* * *

"I brought Uncle back... I'm sorry, I wasn't able to save him," she apologized to Fuyuki, handing him the box. The crushing loneliness, her realizations, they all gave her no hope in the world.

Fuyuki and her both cried over the dead body of Keroro. They quickly told everyone else about the death, but Fuyuki and Mois both left out the grimy disgusting details of the torture they had seen.

Everybody mourned.

* * *

Fuyuki mourned for a week before he approached Mois. He sat down next to the girl who no longer had any hope in her eyes.

"I'm going to fix this," he told her.

"How?" she asked.

"I'm an occult researcher. I'm sure I can find some sort of supernatural way to bring Keroro back. I won't let him just stay dead. But... I want your help. We can bring him back together, Mois! Imagine, the two people who cared about the Sarge the most... We would be unstoppable!" Fuyuki tried to smile, the optimistic innocent sort of smile he used to have. It almost came off as slightly deranged, though, the dangerous sort of hope.

Mois got out of her chair and jumped back. She could see the signs of what was happening. Fuyuki and her would work together to bring back Keroro, but Fuyuki would become her friend! He was like that, he was nice. He didn't deserve to die because of her curse.

"I can't, Fuyuki. I don't want you to be hurt," she told him. "I want to save, Uncle, but we can't work together."

Fuyuki grabbed her hand before she left. "Tell me why. Explain what happened that caused all this, Mois. I need to know all the details involving Keroro's death. All of them. Don't skimp on them."

Mois agreed, but only because she knew Fuyuki deserved the information about his friend.

* * *

After their talk, Fuyuki thought for a moment.

"So you see... I can't ever have any friends," she told him.

"But I need you by my side to make our dream a reality." He rubbed his chin thinking. "So then...I won't be your friend."

"What will you be, then?" she asked curiously.

"You told me about how Keroro felt for you. How he treated you. Being so broken over not being needed and being lonely wouldn't benefit my plans very well, anyway," he explained. "So how about while you wait for Keroro, you become my doll instead? If you're fine with it. That way I won't die, and it'll be more like a master-servant relationship than a friendly one."

Mois looked up at Fuyuki, who was standing and smiling. She felt like a light of hope was shining down on her.

She didn't want to be lonely. And she did want to be needed. No... she needed to be needed and useful to someone. Being someone's doll might benefit her quite well.

"All right. Let's bring back Uncle," she agreed.

"No matter what the cost." He shook her hand.

They were the two who had seen the photos that had forever been burned into their mind. They could not escape. But together they would make things right.

* * *

Mois awoke from her reminiscing. The only memories that seemed to not make her sad were the ones involving Fuyuki.

 _Things have changed a lot since then between us,_ she remembered. _I was like a servant to him in the beginning, only doing things for Fuyuki's will. But now I am more like an equal, ruling this planet by his side._

Perhaps it was because she had become more cold-hearted. She was the one who did most of the actual enforcing around here.

Fuyuki had run into a few problems with her new thirst for killing in cold blood, though. She enjoyed it way more than necessary. _The more I kill in cold blood, bathing in the blood of others, the more I can feel the way Uncle does when he comes back._ The Keroro they kept managing to resurrect was always much crueler... And he always thirsted for blood, searching for the perfect soul to sustain him.

She just wanted to understand what Keroro was going through and what he felt like.

 _I may be Fuyuki's doll for now, but once Uncle is back, I'm leaving. After all, I am his first. And then I will rule my half of the universe how I want, as the King of terror,_ she thought to herself.

She couldn't wait for Keroro's return.

Still, the terror at her nightmare caused her to breathe more shallow, and she cuddled up next to her bed mate for warmth.

"Mois? Did something wake you up?" Kululu asked, yawning when she woke him up. "Or is there something you want~?" He gave her a seductive smirk.

She sighed. They had already done that today!

"No. I just had a nightmare." She hugged Kululu closer. "I was thinking about Uncle."

Kululu stroked her hair to comfort her, running his fingers through it gently. "I know," he told her in a soft and quiet voice. "I know."

She didn't know why it sounded like he was in pain. She was the one with the nightmare, not him.

As she snuggled up more to Kululu, he slowly went back to sleep.

 _I am Fuyuki's doll. He filled the slot in my life when Uncle was gone of needing me. But... Kululu offered himself up to fill a very different slot in my life. One that Fuyuki could never fill._

 _I believe the term is "lover" but we of course use a very different word._

 _That's right... I may be Fuyuki's slave, but Kululu will be my slave._ She snuggled up closer. She had two people in her life to replace the lost one, but still... something seemed very wrong about it.

She still knew that she wanted her Uncle back.

* * *

 **Please review**


	6. Monster

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

 **Yay...More flashbacks. At least Natsumi and Tamama are kind of at the same page as Fuyuki and Angol Mois now.**

 **Thank you for all the nice reviews!**

* * *

In the morning, Natsumi yawned and looked down at Tamama's sleeping face. The poor guy had cried himself to sleep.

She couldn't blame him. He had lived a tough life. And who knew how long he had been manning this revolution all by himself.

 _Losing the stupid frog must have taken such a toll on him. It looked like it had been a while since he saw a good friend and ally, too..._ Natsumi noted.

She was glad she had found Tamama. Maybe they could stop this messed up world together.

"Natchi? You're still in my room?" Tamama rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and looked up at her. It had been twelve years, but he still looked exactly like a tadpole, and Natsumi couldn't help but pity him.

"Yeah. You were crying a lot last night, so I stuck by you until you went to sleep," she said to him.

"Sorry," Tamama apologized. "It's just... thinking about Mr. Sergeant's death always makes me sad..."

Natsumi nodded. "It's all right. I understand."

Tamama left it at that.

* * *

"So... I've been thinking, Tamama..." Natsumi trailed off, stuffing some bread into her mouth for breakfast. "Why don't we talk to Fuyuki? Maybe he'll be open to listening to me because I'm his sister. Maybe there's a way to get him to stop... I mean, it's worth a shot, right? He probably missed me as much as he misses the stupid frog, after all."

Tamama thought for a moment, but quickly shook his head. "That wouldn't work," he replied glumly. "Although it's a nice sentiment, Fukki has some big plans for this Harvest. He wouldn't just give that up because his sister's come back to him."

"But... it's worth a shot. And what big plans do you mean?" Natsumi asked.

"He's demanding more sacrifices than ever. More... blood. I think the total number this year estimated to be killed is at least a million," Tamama told her. "And that'll be just one of the days. I've heard rumors... just shreds of them, thanks to my revolution, that this Harvest might last a whole week!"

Natsumi covered her mouth. "Th-that's... horrible," Natsumi shuddered. "Why would Fuyuki want that many people dead?"

She didn't understand. Why would he do something like this?

"It's... It's for Mr. Sergeant," Tamama said quietly. Natsumi listened closer. Tamama shuddered a little bit as she drew closer to listen to his story. "I don't know how Fukki did it, but for some reason, sacrificing people can bring Mr. Sergeant's body back to life... I think he's trying to find a way to make it permanent, and that's why it gets bigger and bigger each year." Tamama's voice was a low hush.

Natsumi's eyebrows raised in surprise. Fuyuki could do that? She had always been surprised by how surprisingly truthful some of Fuyuki's knowledge of the occult was, but blood sacrifices being something that he took seriously, and even when they seemed to be working, just seemed surreal.

 _About as surreal as the rest of the world_ , she reminded herself.

"So... the stupid frog comes back to life every year?" Natsumi was confused. In a way, at least Fuyuki was doing something good, even if it shouldn't be something that he sacrificed people for. "I'm a little bit confused, Tamama... admittedly. Aren't you in love with him? Why would you be fighting against Fuyuki if he's trying to resurrect the stupid frog?" Natsumi asked with honest curiosity. Was there something more she wasn't seeing? It didn't make sense that Tamama was leading the revolution against Fuyuki, if Fuyuki was doing everything for Keroro's sake.

"It's because Mr. Sergeant isn't Mr. Sergeant during the Harvest. The Mr. Sergeant who died sacrificed himself for his platoon... The Mr. Sergeant in the Harvest... Well, all I can say is if you ever have the misfortune of meeting him, you'll know why he isn't truly Mr. Sergeant. And you'll know why I oppose it so much," Tamama hissed, thinking back to the Keroro he had seen a few times during the Harvest. It wasn't Keroro at all.

It was just a monster using his body as a husk. The body that should have been laid to rest twelve years ago.

And Tamama hated the thing that disrespected Keroro's memory in such a way to possess his dead body and then claim he stood for Keroro's beliefs.

The Harvest wasn't resurrecting Keroro at all. No, it was resurrecting a demon in Keroro's skin.

* * *

It was just an average field mission. That was what he kept telling himself.

 _It'll be easy. Just in and out. I just need to figure out why that woman is doing this Harvest thing,_ Tamama had told himself eight years ago. The Harvest was on its third year, and Tamama... Well, he had just recently started the revolution.

His new members didn't seem to respect him much due to his young-looking face. They also seemed to be under the impression that he had started the revolution, not because people were dying right and left under this terrible Harvest thing, but because he hated someone in Government and had a personal vendetta against her.

Sadly, this was partially true. He knew Fuyuki and Angol Mois were responsible for the Harvest, but he had originally started the revolution just to oppose that woman and make her suffer. She shouldn't have had that much power and have been doing those terrible atrocities.

Sadly, because of his personal vendetta against Mois, the newer members had put him up to a mission to gather information on why the Harvest was taking place and what the higher-ups gained from it to prove that he was fully devoted to the mission. As the leader, Tamama had to take it.

He grumbled as he moved and wiggled in the upper ventilation system of Fuyuki's fortress. He had managed to sneak in to the lower levels, the basement, to figure out what was up and what Fuyuki was planning.

Listening closely, Tamama realized that nobody was in the basement yet, and dropped down to the floor to look into the rooms. Most of them were boring, with papers littered places with plans he wasn't smart enough to pick up or look through, but the third room had a sight that made Tamama nearly lose his lunch.

"M-Mr... Sergeant!" Tamama cried out, seeing a tube filled with liquid that had Keroro's body floating in it, perfectly preserved.

Keroro was still clearly dead, but all Tamama could think of was how he hadn't been laid to rest with honor and instead been put in a tube, like some sort of trophy. He put his hand up against the glass and cried, seeing his lost love.

"You shouldn't be like this... It's spitting on your memory..." He hadn't expected to see Keroro there at all. He still mourned him everyday, but he assumed that he had at least had a proper burial. Apparently he hadn't.

"We have enough blood to start it now. Let's awaken him." Fuyuki's voice broke up Tamama's sorrowful reunion with his lost love. Panicking, Tamama hid away behind a box to watch with horror as Fuyuki and Mois walked into the room.

 _What do they want to do with Mr. Sergeant?_ At that time, Tamama had never witnessed Keroro during a Harvest.

"We have blood for you, Uncle. You can rise again! And then, maybe you'll be able to stay a little while longer and find your proper soul." Mois smiled kindly at the tube.

Fuyuki pressed a button to drain out the fluids, letting Keroro's dead body fall to the bottom. The glass went down as he pressed another button.

"Carry him into the pentagram, I'll try to feed him the blood," Fuyuki ordered Mois. Mois nodded, and with great care and love, carried Keroro and put him gently in a pentagram.

Fuyuki tried to pour a glass of blood that resembled wine into Keroro's mouth. But Keroro would not swallow. He was dead.

"He only likes it fresh, I see," Fuyuki nodded. "Mois, bring in the girl."

Angol Mois left the room briefly, and came back dragging a woman in her early twenties.

"Please! Please don't do this! I have money, I can help you..." She begged, but her begging was not heard by Angol Mois.

Mois strapped her down onto a table and hollow needles hooked themselves into her skin. "You could say, time to squish?"

Fuyuki looked away for a moment as Mois dropped the other end of the table onto the woman, and the woman let out one final scream. Her blood leaked out onto the floor and into several cups Fuyuki had placed.

"Fresh enough?" Mois asked, having little regard to her now blood-covered body. Fuyuki looked like he might gag, still not having quite a stomach for this sort of stuff.

"Feed it to him," he ordered. "I'll say the ancient words."

Mois nodded, as Fuyuki produced a book and read ancient scripture in a low and monotonous voice.

To Tamama's surprise, Keroro did, in fact, swallow the blood, and his tongue even seemed to flicker and move. _Was that just my imagination?_ he wondered.

"Rise! Rise, Sergeant Keroro. Come back from the world of the undead and rule this one instead!" Fuyuki ordered.

The room seemed to go cold, as the lights grew brighter and brighter from the lightbulbs above Tamama, as if they had lit on fire.

Keroro's body shined with a firey light, and he rose, as if strings were attached to his body. Unnaturally, he got up as if he was hovering. As if he was fainting in reverse.

When he opened his eyes, they weren't black and friendly anymore, they were red. There was no dumb smile on his face, just an evil expression. One that a murderer would have. And for the first time in Tamama's life, he felt afraid of him.

"Uncle! Uncle! You're back!" Mois smiled and threw her arms around Keroro in a hug, to greet him. Keroro punched her in the face, throwing her across the room with strength that seemed to be even stronger than Natsumi's.

Mois's body broke the wall.

"He's delicate, Mois, remember?" Fuyuki reminded, as Mois whimpered a bit. "He's not used to being alive again, and he's still under the control of the demonic energy."

"I know... It's not Uncle's fault..." Mois covered one half of her face with her hand, trying to continue to face Keroro as if he was a drug and she had to be looking at him.

"So... Sarge... How does everything feel to be alive again?" Fuyuki asked. "I'm assuming everything's still not completely 100% you, right?"

"I need more," Keroro breathed out at first quietly, but then he repeated it in a more desperate fashion. "I NEED MORE!" His voice sounded like a bad horror movie's serial killer who had altered their voice so their identity could be masked.

"More souls? Or more blood?" Fuyuki asked. "Don't worry, we've prepared a fine selection of both for you tonight. Eat as much as you want, Sarge."

"Lovely," Keroro smiled. "It'll be fun to tear those little Pekoponians apart. To finally crush this miserable planet."

Fuyuki didn't seem to shudder from Keroro's out-of-characterness. He seemed used to it.

"Eat as many people as you want, then. Anything to get you back to the way you were," Fuyuki told him.

Keroro complied by snapping the table off of the remains of the woman, and eating the rest of her straight in front of Tamama.

"Let's begin, then. I need to harvest my supper, and get some fun while I'm at it," Keroro decided.

And the three of them - Keroro, Angol Mois and Fuyuki - left the room, leaving Tamama to his horror at the new Keroro and what he had witnessed.

* * *

"The day I first saw the new demon Mr. Sergeant, I realized truly he wasn't Mr. Sergeant. He enjoyed tearing people limb from limb, even... eating them. He was downright evil, and the Harvest to him is just a way to amuse himself," Tamama told Natsumi. "I realized the day that I saw him that I would do whatever I could to stop Mr. Sergeant's body being used that way, and the true purpose the revolution existed to me was to save my lost love. I would not let that... thing use Mr. Sergeant." Tamama caught Natsumi up to his story of the first time he had seen Keroro.

Natsumi just seemed horrified that the stupid frog could be like that. "What has Fuyuki done, bringing that monster into the world?"

Tamama shook his head. He didn't really know.

"I don't know how Giroro, Dororo and Kululu could have allowed this..." Natsumi shook her head. "I mean, they all cared about the stupid frog in their own way too, just like you did. Well, not exactly in the same way you did... But why aren't they working with you to stop this?"

"I don't know. It's been years since I've seen or heard anything from Dororo and Giroro. As I told you before, after Mr. Sergeant died, we all sort of split up," Tamama told her.

Natsumi knew. _I can't believe Giroro would just leave things this way. The stupid frog was his friend, too!_ She was really worried about him now. Fuyuki wouldn't kill him, too, right?

"I do, however, know that Kululu wouldn't stop it at all." Tamama sat up against chair, annoyed. "He's actually aiding Fukki and that woman's efforts to resurrect Mr. Sergeant."

"What...?" Natsumi was shocked. Kululu did seem like the type to look out for only himself, but doing something so outright evil... Even Kululu had to have his limits, right?

And wanting to resurrect Keroro seemed a little weird for him. Sure, he might have missed him a little bit, but Kululu wasn't the type to go over-the-top about his death like Mois had.

"How do you know?" Natsumi asked.

"Because he's the one who helped me escape Fukki's fortress during my infiltration of it," Tamama shared.

"Tell me more," Natsumi firmly requested. And so Tamama launched into yet another tale.

* * *

He was running, running to where he didn't know where. He had to get out of the fortress before Fuyuki, or worst of all _Keroro_ , caught him.

He had the information he needed now. Although he regretted it.

He didn't look where he was going and just ran.

"Oof!" Tamama ran straight into Kululu, who was walking around a corner with a laptop in his hands. Both of them fell over.

Tamama rubbed his head and looked up to see Kululu. Terror immediately gripped his heart. He hadn't seen Kululu in a long time, but he had heard rumors that he was now working for Mois and did anything, no matter how cruel, she ordered.

"What are you doing here? Ku, ku, ku. Come to get a front row seat at the Harvest?" Kululu asked mockingly.

Tamama shook his head. "I don't want to see it. It's terrible."

"So... you already saw what they've been doing." Kululu paused, getting up. He offered a hand to help Tamama up. Tamama reluctantly took it.

"Please... let me go. Don't turn me in. I know you're going to get me killed, but I'm ready to defend myself if need be. Even if it means fighting an old platoon mate." Tamama got in a stance, ready to fight.

Kululu waved his hand. "Nah, I ain't gonna turn you in. Despite what you believe, I don't want my old platoon dead."

Tamama was a little shocked. "Will you tell them I was here, then?"

"No." Kululu slowly shook his head. He knew the grimness of the situation. He knew the revolution was opposing the Harvest and that they were prime targets for Fuyuki's hit list. "Want me to show you the best way to sneak out without them knowing? There's a back passage that would make you miss the Captain and company."

Tamama gratefully nodded, and let Kululu lead him to the passage, surprised that Kululu was helping him. Trusting him didn't seem to be doing anything negative yet, too.

 _He's... being a pretty nice guy. At least at the moment, he is,_ Tamama realized. He hadn't killed him, at least.

"So... what are your goals? I'm assuming to stop the Harvest, because you oppose 'that woman' or something?" Kululu asked, curious as to why Tamama had left Momoka's mansion and started the revolution.

"No. That's not it." Tamama shook his head. "Well, admittedly that was it, at first..."

"Ku. Knew it. I had this bet going with Fuyuki, and I knew I was right." Kululu laughed. "Ku, ku, ku. Just need to prove it to him now without ratting you out..."

"But it isn't any more!" Tamama piped up. "I... I want to free Mr. Sergeant from his suffering, how his body and soul can never be laid to rest and are eternally chained to this land. I want to free him." Tamama held his hand close to his heart. Now that he had a truly noble purpose and was fighting for someone else, he knew he could do anything.

Kululu stopped for a moment, playing with some keys before turning a lock on the passage he was leading Tamama to. "I'm afraid we're enemies, then. Ku, ku, ku. Because my goal directly conflicts with your goal."

Tamama looked up, shocked. Just when he had thought Kululu was a nice guy, too! "Wh-what is your goal?" he asked.

"It requires that he comes back to life. So our goals do not mix. Simple as that. Ku, ku, ku," Kululu told him.

"Do... Do you even think he can come back? That monster I saw wasn't Mr. Sergeant. You and I both know that. So... is there even a chance the real one can come back?"

Kululu was silent for a moment. "I don't know. But I suppose I have to hope. Ku! Fuyuki would laugh if he heard that. His optimism seems to have been rubbing off on me. Darn." Kululu laughed at himself. "Anyway, about time you go, before you're caught. Don't return or else I'll really have to turn you in. Ku, ku, ku!" Kululu shut the passage door behind Tamama.

And he let him go free.

* * *

"I don't know what Kululu's true motivations are, or his goals, but I suspect Kululu cared for Mr. Sergeant too, in his own way," Tamama told Natsumi. "Surprisingly, this universal conquest business has brought a surprisingly good side to him." He paused. "Although you can't tell that in public. Usually he acts just like that woman's right hand man."

Natsumi nodded. At least that covered some mysteries concerning Kululu. But the mystery of Giroro and Dororo's whereabouts still remained at large.

"That's it." She stood up. "I know Giroro and Dororo wouldn't just let this happen. They'd want to help free the stupid frog too, just like you. So let's find them, and then maybe this revolution can get somewhere."

"You want to bring back the Keroro Platoon?" Tamama asked, his eyes widening. He smiled. He could use with a reunion of his former platoon members. And he knew they might fight with him, too.

"This revolution will be in great hands with all of us together," Natsumi declared. "Let's bring back the platoon. And then we'll knock some sense into my dumb brother's head!"

"Yeah!" Tamama agreed enthusiastically. It was an idea, a step in the right direction. He knew Natsumi would help him out.

Natsumi smiled. She could use her partner to help her out, and she would be quite happy to see Giroro again.

The only question was where the heck he was.

But the mission had been formed. Just like Fuyuki and Angol Mois, Natsumi and Tamama would reunite the Keroro platoon.

"To the platoon!" Tamama declared.

"To the platoon," Natsumi agreed.

* * *

 **Please review!**


	7. Cleaning

**So this chapter is mostly flashbacks, because why not. There will be a lot of flashbacks I think they might start doing things in chapter ten but I'm not sure.**

 **Lots of Kurumois in this chapter. It's like primarily Kurumois. Sorry guys. It is me. I am weak.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

 **Oh, also to answer some of stuffedcrustlord's questions! I did not realize the futurama thing till now. (I have only seen a few episodes) cool!**

 **Also, the her waking her up in a normal hospital instead of a facility by Fuyuki will be explained later. It actually does have a reason and is purposeful.**

* * *

 **\- Several years ago, the day Angol Mois returned with Keroro's body -**

"Here." Kululu handed Mois a wet washcloth, so she could wipe the blood off her hands. The girl was shaking, shivering in terror, probably from the realization that her beloved was dead.

"Th-thanks..." She took the washcloth and desperately tried to scratch the crystalized blood off from her family. She let out a choked sob, the sob erupting like vomit from her body at the memories that were resurfacing.

Kululu watched, grabbing another washcloth to help her. Letting her do it herself obviously wasn't helping.

He was so glad he had found her. He didn't know how bad her misery would have been washing off all this blood herself.

"I... I killed them all, Kululu... All for Uncle. And he wasn't even alive... He's gone..." she cried again. Kululu nodded, listening halfway to her misery.

He had suspected that it was Angolian blood coating her body. He hadn't heard the full story of how she had killed the other Angols, though.

He didn't respond to her. There was no sympathy he could offer or empathy for her dead lover and the crimes she had committed. He just squeezed her shoulder lightly, trying to show her support.

She flinched a bit at his bare touch. He drew back.

 _She just lost her most beloved person. She probably doesn't want anyone touching her_ Kululu realized. She probably wanted her body to remain touched by Keroro only so she could absorb the memories.

"There's a bath robe over there." Kululu pointed to a robe he had laid out for her. "It would be best to change out of your bloodied clothes. They won't be able to be cleaned with a washcloth," he said. "Ku. Don't worry, I won't peek. I'd have to be way more of a creep to do that while you were crying your eyes out. And surprisingly I have lines that even I don't cross."

She nodded and turned around to strip off her bloody clothes. Kululu turned around to not watch, trying to piece the story together of what had happened.

He had only gotten bits and pieces from both Fuyuki and Mois. Apparently, the enemy had captured Keroro and had sent photos of him being tortured in ways that even Kululu thought were inhumane. Mois had gone to negotiate for his life, and they had agreed to give her Keroro if she killed the Angolians and formed a new treaty that suited their purposes better with them. She had done so, and they had given her Keroro - his dead body.

He personally didn't care for his Captain as much as Mois had. Out of his whole platoon, he had mourned the least for Keroro. The selfish part of him wondered what Mois would have done if his life was at stake, too.

He knew they were close and shared an emotional connection, but it wasn't nearly as close as hers and Keroro's. _Would... she have done the same for me? Or would she have just left, unable to hurt her family like that?_ He tried to shake his head, keeping those sort of thoughts out.

He hadn't been in the position. Keroro had. He couldn't be thinking these things in a time like this. Keroro and Mois had been very in love, and the fact was clear that he and Mois... Well, they weren't.

"I... I think the blood is all gone," Mois stuttered out. She collapsed in a chair, her body still shaking as if she was shivering from intense cold. "Thanks... for helping me. I couldn't have done that on my own."

"No problem. You know what you say, what are friends - " Kululu was cut off before he could finish the sentence.

"NO!" she screamed. She put her hand to his mouth before he could speak. "We are not friends."

Kululu could feel his heart break a little. "Oh. Well, I was just trying to use one of your stupid sayings... Ku." He tried to save himself utter humiliation.

Mois looked over at him, tears coming down her cheeks. "Please don't be my friend. Don't ever think of me as a friend," she begged. Her breathing was rather gaspy as she tried to hold back another sobbing fit. "We can no longer be friends, Kululu. I am sorry." She almost put her hand on his to squeeze it, but stopped herself. She turned away to leave to continue her sobbing.

Kululu didn't understand. If she was cutting off their friendship, why was she so sad? Why did she feel like she had to? He wanted desperately to hold her, to tell her everything would be all right, but he felt that comfort was something she didn't want. She probably just wanted to mourn Keroro alone.

Still... their friendship ending was something that seemed to be causing her more pain than him. So he knew that at least it wasn't a matter of her not caring about him.

Even so, still couldn't help but feel jealous in the following days when she started hanging out with Fuyuki, but not him.

* * *

It was the present day, and Fuyuki was sitting in a chair with Mois sitting in front of him. Fuyuki had a brush in his hand and was combing Mois's hair. Quickly, he put hair ties in her hair, putting Mois's longer hair up in pigtails.

"Could you dress up in that outfit?" he asked, pointing to a wardrobe. The outfit was one of Natsumi's old ones, a summer day outfit.

"Why?" Mois asked. She knew the answer already, but she still needed to be reminded of her role.

"Because right now, you are my doll. And instead of playing the role of my partner, I need you to play the role of my sister," he explained calmly. "You need to be Natsumi... because after we completely resurrect Keroro, that's the role you'll fall into. You'll be my beloved sister." Fuyuki gave Mois a tight hug from behind.

She nodded. _That won't be what happens, Fuyuki. Because when Uncle comes back, I'm going to run off with him and we'll restart our lovey-dovey lifestyle!_

She kept her mouth shut, though. She went to put on Natsumi's old outfit and came back. Fuyuki clapped when he saw her.

Mois stood in front of Fuyuki, just like a doll.

Kululu watched from the shadows as Mois and Fuyuki played their classic pretend. It was a little creepy, but he knew there was nothing he could do about it.

Eventually, he stepped out of the shadows to hand the two dictators some inventions they had ordered. "The two of you look like siblings already," he teased cheerfully.

"I think she'd resemble Natsumi a little bit more though if she took on her appearance," Fuyuki muttered. Kululu handed Fuyuki some inventions.

"Things are running smoothly throughout the world." He gave a maintenance report. Fuyuki nodded and then got a thought. He turned around in his chair to face Kululu.

"Hey, Kululu... Can you make track down Tamama for me?" he asked. "You are a super-genius, and it should be easy for you. We really need him for this year's Harvest."

"Fuyuki..." Mois finally spoke up. "Kululu shouldn't leave so soon to the Harvest! He needs to stick by us."

Fuyuki ignored her. "So will you do it, Kululu?"

"Ku. Sorry, Fuyuki. I only listen to my master. And my master isn't you. Ku, ku, ku!" Kululu told him. "And Master just said she wanted me to not."

Mois clapped giddily at Kululu choosing her request over Fuyuki's. "You're so cute!" She bent down to give Kululu a kiss on the cheek. "I'll reward you for your loyalty later," she winked.

Kululu beamed. He loved sex as a reward. "Ku, ku, ku. Nice." He gave Mois a long and passionate kiss in front of Fuyuki, causing her to blush momentarily. "You're cute when you're embarrassed,~" he tried to tease, going back to his usual jerk demeanor, instead of the loyal servant attitude he had as of late toward Fuyuki and Mois.

Mois frowned, glaring at him for kissing her in front of Fuyuki. Sure, Fuyuki knew about them being rather sexually active together, but it still embarrassed her!

"Ku. Fine, I take it back," he sighed. Back to "loyal servant" attitude, it seemed. "Whatever you want."

Fuyuki's eyebrow raised. "Even to this day, I have no idea how you managed to tame Kululu so well when we invaded." He turned to Mois. "How did you manage to turn him into such a loyal servant?"

Mois waved her hand dismissively. "It's not that important."

The truth was, she had really done nothing. He was the one who had offered the whole ordeal.

* * *

It was right after what would soon be known as the First Harvest. It hadn't been yet reported that twenty people had been killed by two teenagers, so Kululu had no idea what had happened.

"Hey, Kululu... can you help me again?" Mois knocked on his lab door weakly, a bit embarrassed. She was covered in blood and minorly bruised.

He hadn't talked to her much since she had cut off their friendship, but immediately was worried for her when he saw how much blood covered her body.

He let her into the lab. "Are you all right?" he asked, letting her sit down and offering her another wet washcloth.

With little shame, she stripped off her clothing so she could later wash it. Kululu turned around, desperate not to peek. _Could have given me a little bit more of a warning, Mois!_ he thought to himself.

All he had noticed were some cuts and bruises on her waist and side. She looked injured.

"Do you have a robe?" She was sobbing less than she had the first time he had helped her clean off the blood. Instead there was an unfriendly calm in her voice.

"Over there," he pointed. He got some bandages ready to clean some of her wounds. "Are you all right? It seems like you're pretty bruised up. Are you hurt?"

"No. I'm all right," she answered. "I don't care how much I'm hurt. As long as my goal can succeed."

Kululu stopped cleaning a wound on her arm for a second. "Your goal? What's that?" He had no idea where all this blood had come from and what she was hoping to accomplish.

Mois just gave a slight smile and didn't answer. "Thanks again for helping me wash away more blood."

"Ku. I feel like this is becoming a regular thing between us." Although Kululu didn't want this to be a regular thing, he was glad she trusted him.

But still... he was curious as to what her goal was.

* * *

When Fuyuki and Mois started invading the planet together, he just sat back, rather fine with the outcome of things. He didn't care much for the planet. He sometimes aided them if they really begged him, but he didn't know why they were invading, what their goals were and why they were so close.

He eventually started working under them under some sort of distant alliance, getting money in return for providing inventions. He was curious to get closer to Mois and learn what she was hiding.

But every time they would get closer, she would start avoiding him, and make bad excuses so she could see Fuyuki instead.

"What's the big deal, Mois? Why are you avoiding me? I mean, I know we aren't friends, but I didn't know you hated me." Kululu finally confronted her one day. He hated how for some reason he had chosen Fuyuki over him.

"I don't hate you," she replied quietly. "I... I just don't want you to die," she tried to comfort.

Kululu was confused. "And why would I die from you spending time with me?"

"I don't want you to think we're friends again," she replied.

"Is someone going to kill me for it?" he asked. Where had she gotten this idea?

She was silent for a moment. "I suppose I never told you about what happened when I destroyed the Nekorians' planet..." she realized.

Kululu eyed her curiously. "No... No, you didn't. Proceed."

"You know about their magical mage-like properties, right?" she asked. Kululu nodded. "Well, right before I killed them all, one cursed me... He cursed me so that whoever was my friend would die. And..." She tried to hold back tears. "I didn't want you to die, so I cut you off. I... I can't have you dying."

The realization hit him as her actions slowly started falling into place. She hadn't ever hated him. She had just wanted to protect him from the lonely curse she had. He tried to grip her hand to give her support, but she took her hand away, frightened.

"I won't die," he promised. "I... uh... never really thought of you in a friend way, anyway," he told her. _I guess having a crush on her is the only thing keeping me alive. Ku! Loopholes! Never thought I would be thankful for these awful feelings._

"What do you mean?" Mois asked. Kululu never did clarify.

"So there's really no risk for me dying," he tried to sooth her. Mois looked a little relieved, but still confused.

"Wait... but what about Fuyuki? Why is he able to hang around you and not be dead?" Kululu glared. Had Fuyuki found a loophole, too? He was confused.

"Fuyuki is like my master. I'm more of his doll. Since it's like a master/slave relationship, it's not friendship at all... He's just using me. I'm all right with it. I'll be his doll, just like I was Uncle's until Uncle comes back." Her voice sounded so sad, so lonely.

Kululu didn't point out that Keroro wasn't going to come back. "That doesn't sound healthy," he pointed out. "If you two are invading the planet, you should be equals, not Fuyuki's slave," he told her. "You deserve it. There's no need to have such little self-confidence." He tried to boost her self-esteem, but she shook her head. The damage Keroro had done to her was too much.

"It's all right, Kululu. I like it. It makes me less lonely. I don't know what I would do if I wasn't needed and didn't have someone," she smiled, trying to reassure him. "So it's all right."

He felt terrible for whatever she had gone through and how little self-confidence she seemed to have.

* * *

It took a few nights of sleeplessness and restlessness for him to think it over, and slowly realize how much this curse was affecting her mental state.

 _Mois... is probably so sad..._ Kululu realized. He felt so sorry for her. He wanted to help her, to hold her, to give her the self-confidence to better herself. But she wouldn't let him closer to her.

Slowly, he realized what he had to do, and the only thing that would help her.

"Mois." He approached her one day, after thinking over her curse. "I have a proposal for you."

"What is it?" she asked.

"I want to be in the same sort of relationship you and Fuyuki are in. A master/slave one. That will bypass your curse, right? And then you can spend time with me, if we think of each other in that sort of sense. Ku ku ku."

Mois giggled for a moment. "I don't need another master, Kululu! I already have Fuyuki."

Kululu shook his head. "I... I wasn't talking about being your master... I want to give you the strength to see yourself as an equal to others someday." He hated having to give up control, but it was a necessary sacrifice to help Mois through her problems. "You'll be the master this time. I'll be the slave. And I'll... I'll stick by you as long as need be to sort out this curse thing and your relationship with Fuyuki." He tried to bow a little bit, hoping she'd accept his desperate proposal.

"You'd really do that?" She seemed touched. "But... that doesn't seem right..."

"Ku. I said the same thing a few days ago, and you seemed fine with yourself being in one," he pointed out. "Also, this would make sure I wouldn't die and we could still stick by each other."

"Would you really swear your servitude and loyalty to me, forever?" Mois asked, gripping his hands and staring into his eyes. She was sparkling. He looked away.

"I was already a slave to your sparkles. Might as well make it official, right? Ku ku ku. I like going willingly better than being taken by force, anyway," he told her. She smiled. "Anyway, there's bound to be some perks that come with this. Like having a powerful position in the new world you and Fuyuki are creating. Ku, ku, ku." Kululu tried to act like he wasn't doing some selfless.

"We'll give you power in our new world. Don't worry. You can be like my right-hand man, ruling together with me in the shadows! I'll tell you all about mine and Fuyuki's plan!" She smiled again, shaking his hand. "I accept your proposal, Kululu."

Kululu nodded. And that was how he became Mois's slave.

* * *

"I can try to find Dororo and Tamama on my own," Mois offered Fuyuki in the present time. They were still planning on how to reunite the Keroro Platoon. "I think I should be able to do it. It'll just be hard to find them."

Fuyuki nodded. "Make sure to get them quickly. Keroro wanted to see them very much."

Mois nodded. "I promise I'll try my hardest."

Kululu watched as his master vowed to retrieve his old platoon mates. He supported her and wanted to help, but at the same time he didn't really want any of them to be killed by Keroro's demonic self.

He knew he would never betray Mois, though. He couldn't.

Right?

* * *

 **Everything I touch turns into kurumois. Why is this?**

 **Help me...**


	8. To Be Loved

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

 **Answers for a few more things that happened. There's like only one flashback and I think they're actually getting around to doing some things! Nice!**

 **A little bit of a smutty scene later. Uhhh, it was supposed to be just a kissing scene. I don't know what happened.**

 **I'll explain more about Momoka later in the story, do not fret.**

* * *

Natsumi picked out some lightweight, but durable, weaponry from the revolution's weaponry room.

She had no clues as to where Giroro and Dororo were, but she had to go out and find them.

Taking a deep sigh, she eventually went into the elevator with Tamama to go back out to the outside world. She hated having to face how different reality was now, but she had to move forward with her life.

She had to stop whatever Fuyuki had started.

As the two of them stepped out of the elevator to the countryside outside the city (that was where Tamama had designated they start looking), Natsumi wondered if there was an easier way to do this.

 _They might be hanging out with the rest of the humans... Right? And I haven't asked Tamama where Mom, Saburo, Momoka, and Koyuki are. It's very unlikely anyway that Dororo would be anywhere without Koyuki._

Maybe checking his and Koyuki's hut would be a good place to start. She wanted to be reunited with her old friends as soon as possible.

"Um... Tamama? Do you know where Mom, Saburo, Momoka, and Koyuki are?" she asked. They would definitely be able to help them if they were out there.

Tamama shook his head sadly. "I only know what happened to General Mom and Momocchi."

Natsumi looked disappointed. _I guess Saburo and Koyuki are hiding out in this world where I can't find them either._ She wanted desperately to see both of them.

"Well, that's a start, at least. Tell me where they are." She knew her Mom wouldn't have tolerated what Fuyuki was doing. She suspected Momoka would stick by Fuyuki's side, though, and was probably working with him. After all, if Fuyuki was in charge of the Nishizawa Corporation, it was likely that they were married.

"General Mom... She's dead," Tamama replied glumly. Natsumi felt herself stop breathing in shock. Her Mom was dead?

"How?" she asked, sadness overtaking her. She crossed her fingers that it wasn't Fuyuki's fault. It couldn't be... He wasn't that evil, right?

"It happened during what became known as the First Harvest. Don't worry, though, it was unrelated to Fukki!" Tamama comforted. "I heard a burglar broke into your house and killed her. I'm sorry," he apologized.

Natsumi felt a little relieved, secretly. At least it wasn't Fuyuki's fault. She still cried at the knowledge of her Mother's death, though.

* * *

Despite what Tamama had said, it _had_ been Fuyuki's fault. Eleven years ago, during the First Harvest, after Angol Mois and Fuyuki had harvested souls and blood for the first time. They wandered into the Hinata house in the middle of the night.

Mois was covered in the blood of the victims Fuyuki had asked her to kill. Fuyuki was shaking, not used to killing yet, and trying to sooth his mind by telling himself he wasn't the perpetrator.

"Fuyuki?" Aki was sitting on the couch, waiting for her son to come home. He had been more distant since Natsumi's illness and Keroro's death, and she desperately wanted to help him.

Fuyuki panicked when he saw his mother. Mois was dragging in a body bag, currently of the body they would first juice to feed Keroro, and awaken him.

"What... What is that, Fuyuki?" Aki's eyes widened in horror as she saw the very obviously dead body on the floor. She saw Mois covered in blood and little bits of guts splattered on Fuyuki's shirt. "Oh, no... Fuyuki... I can't believe this..."

Fuyuki panicked. If his mother wouldn't let him kill people, Keroro's life wouldn't be able to be saved. "Mois! Get rid of her!" he ordered, backing away quickly and covering his face. It was a gut reaction, a gut order. He wasn't even fully aware that he had said it.

He had just been so used to ordering her to kill witnesses that night.

"You're the boss!" she enthusiastically replied and attacked Aki with her spear. Aki tried to struggle free, crying as she kicked and clawed and tried to get Mois off of her. It bruised the young Angol quite a bit from Aki's desperate defense of biting and scratching. But eventually, Mois hit her head, and Aki was dead.

"We might as well use this body, as well." Mois tilted her head to the side, little regard to the lives of Pekoponians. She turned to Fuyuki, waiting for praise.

"You... You killed my Mom! You monster!" Fuyuki wailed, trying to keep his eyes off of Aki.

"But... you ordered it," she pointed out.

Fuyuki didn't want to admit he did. He just whacked Mois on the head, before dropping down to wail.

He had to be strong, for Keroro. But... he had killed his own mother. Someone he desperately loved. Mois watched him cry and tried to stroke his hair.

She understood. "We'll keep this a secret. Don't worry. Some robber did it. Not you."

Fuyuki nodded weakly. It truly was the point of no return now. He had to throw himself into this... for his mother.

 _Mom. I'm sorry. I panicked. I shouldn't have..._ He just wasn't used to death yet. And he cried and cried.

* * *

"What about Momoka? Where's she?" Natsumi tried to wipe away her tears to figure out where Momoka was.

"She's... also dead," Tamama admitted. His lower lip started quivering when he admitted this fact. "She... killed herself after her engagement with Fukki didn't work out. It's something I'll never forgive him for."

"She killed herself?" Natsumi's stomach twisted at the thought of another of her friends being dead. "Why... Why wouldn't their engagement work out?"

"HOW THE HECK AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW?" Tamama yelled, tears erupting from his eyes. "All... All I know was after I left to start the revolution and Fukki took over the world, they became engaged. The Nishizawas backed Fukki's claim to take over, and Fukki brought the company to greatness. She... She would secretly send me letters about how she was doing and she was so happy. Things were going so well between them. But things fell apart. One day I saw on the news that she had killed herself. She's been dead for six years now," Tamama whimpered.

Natsumi gave him a hug. She had no idea these terrible things had happened.

How likely was it that Saburo and Koyuki were dead, too? Giroro? Dororo? Were they all just dead?

"We have each other now, Tamama... No matter what, we'll have each other," She told him. Tamama let himself be hugged, sinking into her arms.

"I... I have a guess to where Dororo and Giroro went. They might have gone into the mountains to be alone," Tamama told her after several minutes of comforting hugs.

"Really? That's great!" Natsumi clapped.

"You know... Last time I checked before I left to start the revolution, Koyuki and Giroro would visit you constantly. They would talk to you, get you caught up on the day... Sure, Giroro liked leaving a lot to do things, I don't think he liked being back on Pekopon with Mr. Sergeant dead, but Koyuki stuck by you. I was... honestly surprised to see you without them," Tamama admitted.

Natsumi put her palm to her heart. It felt nice to have been loved. But she honestly wondered why they had stopped visiting.

Why was her treatment about to run out and her plug was about to be pulled?

"I'm glad they visited..." she admitted. She had expected Koyuki, honestly. That girl was a great friend. But Giroro?

She felt touched by Giroro's actions.

"Maybe Koyuki kept close to my hospital? Giroro too, possibly?" Natsumi asked.

"That was what I was thinking. That's why I thought we'd search the mountains closest by your hospital." Tamama tapped his foot.

"All right. Then let's head off." Natsumi slung a backpack over her shoulders. Hopefully, Giroro and Koyuki would be in the mountains.

But... What if they weren't there? What if they were gone from the world like her Mom, Momoka and Keroro?

She didn't want to know.

* * *

Angol Mois gripped Kululu's back in her bed. She kissed him passionately and heatedly, and Kululu's tongue slipped into her mouth. He gave a satisfied moan and bucked his hips gently against her stomach, desperate to get some more friction between them.

He knew she had to leave soon to find Dororo and Tamama, and it was likely this would be the last time he'd feel her body against his for a while. Especially with the Harvest soon approaching. So he captured her mouth like it was a drug that he would seen be out of, drinking up each tender kiss.

"Kululu... Kululu~" Mois seemed to whisper his name every time their mouths separated, and his lips wandered to her neck instead.

He loved it when her name was on his tongue.

"Can... you make me something before I go?" Then the mood was shattered by her getting down to business.

"What do you need?" he asked, lifting his lips off of her body for just a moment. His voice carried a bit of annoyance at being interrupted from their make-out session.

She noticed this and put her hands on his face, to tilt his head up toward her. She gave him another kiss, sweeter this time but still around twenty seconds in length. She broke apart to answer. "Could you make something that could locate Dororo for me? I'm not sure how to find him, and I know you could make the technology to locate him."

Kululu paused for a minute, but resumed cuddling up to Mois so she wouldn't suspect his distaste at that request. Despite his loyalty to her, he didn't want his old platoon to die. And he suspected she and Fuyuki were going to feed Dororo to Keroro.

"I can't," he told her, pretending to be sad about this. His hand went up her shirt to distract her by fondling her breast. "He's just too forgettable. Any device I'd make would forget about him. Ku. Sorry."

Mois closed her eyes and let out a low moan, trying to focus at the conversation between them instead of Kululu's skilled hand playing with her nipple. He put his lips back onto her neck to continue sucking and kissing.

"W-well... Th-that's... too bad," she stuttered out, letting out another moan as Kululu detached himself from her neck and breast. His hand slithered down her stomach to the inside of her bloomers.

Her face tinted pink as he worked away at her to distract her from killing his platoon mates. "What about one for Tamama!" she yelled out, trying to think, but the voluming of her request fluctuating.

"Hmm... I could probably make something to track Tamama..." Kululu decided. Tamama could handle Angol Mois. He'd be able to escape. And he had no good excuse for not making one.

He just had to place his trust in his old platoon mate. And he was ready to do that. Tamama had grown in the years and matured, even being a thorn in the side of Fuyuki and Mois's plans.

"Good..." Mois breathed a sigh of relief.

"Oh? What's good? Tamama? Or what you're experiencing right now?" Kululu asked. Mois just smiled and leaned down to kiss him again, capturing his lips for her own again while his fingers pumped away at her.

It was a good going-away present.

* * *

After Kululu made the device to track Tamama, he handed it to Mois. "Thank you!" she told him, kissing him lightly on the cheek. She then turned around to leave.

Tamama might be looking for Dororo too, if she was lucky. She could get Tamama to lure her to Dororo.

She left, leaving a trail of bodies behind her in the streets. She had little regard for the lives of those who got in her way.

"I hope he does okay..." Kululu spoke quietly to himself. Mois was strong, but so was Tamama's hatred of her.

He left to do his own work, as well. He still had to screen possible souls for the Harvest. From what Fuyuki and Mois had told him for the ritual, Keroro would be permanently resurrected if he was fed the proper soul, a pure soul that was compatible with his.

That was why it was his job to find the nicest people to put on the Harvest list, and screen their souls with his technology.

 _I wonder if Fuyuki's so desperate to find the platoon because he suspects one of them is the soul Keroro is thirsting for,_ Kululu wondered to himself as he did it.

He wondered if it could possibly be Tamama that Fuyuki suspected. The one that had evaded their traps the longest and was fighting for Keroro.

Would that be compatible?

* * *

 **Please review!**


	9. Engagement

**All right, so here's another chapter. All flashback again, so nothing really happens. It's about Momoka!**

 **Wow. A Momoka centric chapter. Don't get used to it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

* * *

 **Many Years ago before it was public knowledge that Fuyuki was in charge of the Harvest...**

Momoka clutched a letter to her heart before putting it in a mailbox. It was another letter to Tamama about how things were going between her and Fuyuki.

The day that she had suggested to Fuyuki that the two of them get married for political reasons to align their interests had been the happiest day of her life, because Fuyuki had accepted. She had believed that he'd love her and the two of them would live happily ever after.

But life wasn't a fairy tale. It was becoming apparent to her that Fuyuki might have some hidden motivation for bringing the world to a better age and for pretty much becoming the person in charge of the planet. He also seemed more evil... more dark than she had been first led to believe.

The Nishizawa Corporation's had mysteriously disappeared as if something had taken them out. She heard that their buildings collapsed, killing all their workers. She didn't want to suspect Fuyuki, but he seemed so unsurprised by her rivals being gone. So... okay with it.

 _No... he couldn't have been responsible,_ she told herself. Fuyuki wasn't a murderer. He was the sweetest and kindest person she had ever known.

She had always loved his kindness.

But still... she suspected deep in her heart. So whenever she wrote Tamama about how things were going between Fuyuki and her, she lied. She told him of the happiness she was feeling and the attention he was lavishing on her and the love they felt for each other.

Really, that was all an exaggeration. Although they were engaged, he still acted pretty shy around her. She had kissed him maybe a total of six times. And none of them had been very long.

He seemed constantly distracted by his work instead of her. She knew he was busy, but still... They were engaged! He should at least take her out on a few dates or act kind of romantic.

This was just kind of nit-picky stuff. She knew Fuyuki was overloaded with work, and she knew eventually he'd come to love her.

She was the one he was marrying, after all. He must have cared about her enough to accept that.

* * *

 _I'll stick by him no matter what. I am his future wife,_ she reminded herself as she saw Fuyuki become more and more powerful politically. The Nishizawa empire was backing him, so of course he'd become powerful.

Still... she didn't want to tell Tamama what she was truthfully mad about.

"Fuyuki! I need to talk to you about that thing... You know. Progress has been going well." Mois greeted Fuyuki in the hallway as Momoka clung to his arm.

"Really? That's great news," Fuyuki beamed. Mois tapped her foot impatiently, as if waiting for Momoka to let go so she could borrow Fuyuki.

"Fuyuki and I have to go to dinner. It's an extravagant night for just the two of us." Momoka tried to be formal, to tell her of the press of time, but a hiss escaped her mouth. Mois always tried to steal Fuyuki away.

"Momoka... I'm sure that can wait until later. I think Mois and I probably have some business to tend to. Is that all right?" Fuyuki asked, choosing Mois over their plans again. He always did that.

Momoka deflated. She was finally going to have Fuyuki to herself, and Mois had to ruin it. "Yes... of course. Business is important," she told him, trying to give him whatever he wanted and to be the perfect wife.

Fuyuki nodded and left with Mois.

 _I know he and Mois are close... They've been close ever since Keroro's death. I think they're both mourning it together, but... Why can't he let me in on the secrets between them, too? Why won't he let me share the same things he and Mois share?_ Momoka couldn't help but be a little jealous.

But she knew Fuyuki was just trying to cope with Keroro's death. She had to respect his grief and keep away until he was ready to finally talk to her.

* * *

What she really wanted to write to Tamama about was Angol Mois. But she couldn't let him know.

 _How do I tell him I suspect his love rival is stealing MY boyfriend, too? He'd want to tear her even more from limb to limb for me, and that she's moved on so quickly from Keroro..._ Momoka wanted someone to talk to, but she knew it would be too hard for Tamama to deal with.

She decided maybe it would be best to just confront the source of the problem. Angol Mois. If she asked what Mois's intentions with Fuyuki were, if she was interested in him, she could tell her she was Fuyuki's fiancee and he was already hers instead of Mois's.

 _I'll just tell her clearly Fuyuki's my man and she should take her claws off him!_ Momoka felt quite pleased with her plan and went to Mois's room in the late evening. She knocked on the door to talk to her.

"Just a second!" Mois's voice called. After a few moments, the girl stepped outside, before quickly shutting the door behind her, so Momoka couldn't see her room.

Momoka was shocked to see Mois dressed in a robe that she had clearly thrown on to talk to whoever was bothering her. Her hair was a shiny tangled mess, like someone's hands had recently been in it, and her skin shined in a way that made Momoka know exactly what she had interrupted.

 _Oh no... She and Fuyuki were having sex._ This idea hadn't occurred to Momoka before. She had thought Mois was interested in him, but didn't consider that they were already having an affair. That Fuyuki's distance and lack of interest in her was because he already had someone who was satisfying him on the side.

Momoka felt heartbroken at this realization, as Mois just looked at her, confused. "Is there something you need, Momoka? Do you need me to go get Fuyuki?" She could tell the girl was sad.

"No!" Momoka hissed. She knew Mois would have to go back into her room to retrieve Fuyuki. She didn't want to see the person she loved come out of her love rival's room. "It's... It's all right..." Tears sprinkled out of her eyes. She turned away. "You can get back to what you were doing."

"Okay." Mois left her there. And Momoka ran off to cry.

She cried into her hands for hours, but tried to calm herself after her tears were all dried up. _He might be cheating on me... But it's me he's marrying. Not her. He'll... someday grow to love me. It'll just take a while,_ Momoka realized.

She just had to wait patiently, wishing she could have been able to relate to Fuyuki in the way Mois could.

* * *

She couldn't talk to Tamama about Fuyuki and Mois, but she could talk to one person, who she was sure was going through something similar to her - Kululu.

"Why can't we be the most important person to them? To Fuyuki and Mois? Why do they have to understand each other and be such good partners to each other?" Momoka asked jealously and absentmindedly as she was meeting with Kululu in a business meeting about the Nishizawa company. She had started mass-producing his inventions to help Fuyuki take over the universe, hoping Fuyuki would be impressed.

"Huh?" Kululu looked up, confused that she was talking to him. He didn't really want to hear her sob story.

"Why do they have to like each other more than us?" Momoka asked.

"Wh-why are you asking me?" Kululu stuttered. "I just work for them. I'm not engaged to one of them like you are, ku ku ku!"

"Well, I know you're into Mois super bad. It's pretty obvious by how loyal you are to her," Momoka defended. "So why is Fuyuki so important to her? Why can't it be you? Why can't Fuyuki share secrets and business with me like he does with her?" she asked.

Kululu didn't want her to start crying all over him. He looked rather awkward. "It's because at the present moment Fuyuki and Mois understand each other better than we can. They offer each other support in ways we can't understand," he explained.

"Because of Keroro's death." It all came back down to Keroro. Momoka hadn't been close to him, but Tamama had been. She looked down. So Fuyuki was with Mois because she understood the loss of Keroro as much as he did?

She couldn't understand.

"You jealous of their relationship or something?" Kululu finally figured out.

Momoka nodded.

"If... If it makes you feel any better... I've talked to Fuyuki a lot as a colleague. You're like the steady rock in his life, preserving his kindness. I think you were the only thing that really stayed and stuck by him after Keroro's and his mother's death. He needed that. If there's anything human left in that kid, it's because of you," Kululu told her.

Momoka listened, absorbing Kululu's words. Just the aspect that she was important to Fuyuki, even a little bit, meant a lot to her.

 _I keep him human..._ She didn't know what that meant, but she was glad he hadn't lost it.

That little bit of happiness made her stay by his side for the rest of that year. That was, until the next Harvest.

* * *

The Harvest, to her knowledge, was a terrible atrocity founded by the government. She didn't know who was doing it, but she vowed she would stop whoever it was. It was just plain wrong - a disgusting, horrifying event.

She never suspected it was Fuyuki who had implemented the thing.

She went to Fuyuki, the day before the Harvest, when he was preparing. She planned to ask him for his help in stopping it.

Although she didn't have permission to go down into the basement of his fortress, she couldn't find him in the upper levels so she went lower.

When she found him and Mois towering over a teenager, cutting her up, Momoka screamed.

"Momoka?" Fuyuki turned around, shocked. Mois dropped her knife. "Oh geez... I didn't want you to find out like this..." He tried to slowly approach her, but she just shook her head and backed toward the wall.

"Wh-what's going on, Fuyuki?" Momoka asked, terrified.

"You could say, we're harvesting! It's almost the Harvest!" Mois answered, a smile on her face.

"It... It was you who implemented it?" Momoka was horrified. She wanted to vomit.

"Yes... But please... Let me explain, it's not as bad as you think." Fuyuki tried to approach her, to give her a hug to stop her shaking. Momoka slapped him away.

"STOP! I didn't know you were like this. This is monstrous! Terrible!" she cried.

"Momoka..." Fuyuki tried to reason with her.

"You and me are over! Over, got that!" Momoka yelled out in her anger. "I... I thought you were nice, Fuyuki. I didn't think you were a monster. Were you going to kill me, too? Was your mom a victim of this? Was everything you told me a lie?"

"Not... Not everything..." Fuyuki's eyes drifted to the ground. "The Harvest... It's necessary, just let me explain, Momoka. Please... let me explain," he begged.

Momoka shook her head and ran away, a stream of tears behind her.

"MOMOKA!" Fuyuki yelled. He was about to run after her, to explain.

"Don't," Mois advised him, "Nothing we say is going to make it better. Give her time. You could say, she'll come around eventually. She's just mad," Mois tried to comfort.

Fuyuki nodded, unaware that was the last he'd see of Momoka.

* * *

A week later, her suicide letter was delivered by her parents. "Here." They gave it to Fuyuki. Fuyuki read Momoka's last letter, shocked.

 _Fuyuki,_

 _If you're reading this, I have killed myself. I did not want to be married to the monster who started the Harvest, and honestly, I did not know who you were anymore._

 _If you did all these things without me knowing about it, then I won't be able to predict your actions anymore. I don't know why you were killing people and what made you choose who to kill._

 _I couldn't help but wonder, would I be next?_

 _I never felt safe, and the heartbreak I experienced at learning the true you was too much. I couldn't cope._

 _I'm sorry._

 _\- Momoka_

Fuyuki read the letter again and again, as if there was some sort of secret message in there, as if Momoka would become alive again. He let out a long scream as the message finally hit him.

"No! No! No!" he cried over and over again. It was true, he was a monster. But he would have never hurt her.

 _I ordered Mom dead, though... But that was back when I was less experienced,_ he recalled. Why did she have to die just to keep herself safe from him?

He cried and wailed, snot coming from his nose as long streams of tears covered his face.

 _I can resurrect her! Yes! If I'm doing this for Keroro I can do it for her too!_ he realized.

"Where's... Where's Momoka's body?" he asked her parents. "I need it."

Their faces contorted to disgust. "We cremated it. It no longer exists."

Her body was never found. He could not bring her back. No matter how hard he tried.

He continued crying, feeling like he had lost everything.

* * *

After her death, Fuyuki changed. He came out as the one who started the Harvest and dispatched the council, truly taking over the entire Pekopon government and declaring himself ruler in name along with fact. He was no longer ruling from the shadows.

As his first act, he stripped the Nishizawa company from Oka and Baio. It was his by right. He would have had it if he had married Momoka, and he wanted to keep it as a keepsake from her.

They fought for the rights to their company, but eventually gave it up. Fuyuki assumed they were grieving for their daughter, as well.

They disappeared off the face of the earth after that, although sometimes there was news about them wandering around, so Fuyuki knew they were still alive.

He assumed they still had loyal employees giving them news about their company, and he made sure to give them a cut of the check from sales at their old company.

After that, he stayed in his fortress for a few months, giving the planet to Mois and letting her run it and do whatever she wanted with it.

She started a cult-like religion dedicated to Keroro and erected statues in his honor, declaring Keroro as "god" and that the Harvest was in his honor.

A lot of people went off the deep end as much as her, and they believed her.

Mois's sanity slipped more and more as she was given free reigns of control over the world and without a master for a while.

And of course, after Momoka's death, Fuyuki went completely off the deep end, as well. There was no turning back now.

 _I've done so much for my goal of bringing Keroro back. No matter what, I'll make it come true. I want at least one person that I've lost to come back,_ he decided.

No matter how many people had to die, he would go through with it. And the Harvest started getting bigger and bigger, people being killed for even going against it.

Fuyuki was truly evil now.

* * *

 **Please review!**


	10. List

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

 **Sorry for the short chapter. But hey, at least things are finally starting to happen!**

 **Next chapter's mostly a flashback chapter though. Sorry. =( And it features...You guessed it, kurumois! Because I am a weak, sad little thing.**

 **I'm so weak.**

* * *

Tamama and Natsumi looked straight into the forest at the bottom of the mountain.

 _Koyuki or Giroro could be here,_ Natsumi thought to herself. She didn't know if either of them were living in that particular forest, but she really hoped they were.

"Ready?" Tamama asked, looking over at Natsumi. Natsumi nodded. The two hesitantly stepped into the forest and it seemed to swallow them up.

* * *

It was a few hours of tromping through the woods before Natsumi triggered a trap, stepping on a wire on the ground.

Sharp ninja blades flew at her, but Natsumi quickly dodged.

"I think we found where Dororo and Koyuki might be hiding." She grinned, grabbing a log on the ground to use as her shield.

"Is this whole place booby-trapped?" Tamama asked. "Are you going to be okay, Natchi?"

"Of course I am. I'm tough." She flexed her arms. "And anyway, I know Koyuki. I know about her classic traps. We should be able to avoid them if we're careful."

Tamama smiled.

"Or, we can just trigger everything so we don't have to be bothered with it!" she said.

Tamama frowned. That level of thinking was on Giroro's level!

* * *

Triggering every trap proved to be a mistake. A paper bomb went off near Tamama. Tamama tried to dodge, but his body was too small to get away.

Natsumi swung toward him and hit him out of the way of the explosion.

"Thanks Natchi," Tamama wheezed. He had forgotten how strong she was. It seemed she hadn't lost any of her skills over the years too.

He was glad she was his partner, working with him.

"You're welcome," she told him. And the two continued walking through the forest. "So..." Natsumi cleared her throat awkwardly trying to make conversation while they walked. "Why was I in a hospital when I awoke? Why didn't Fuyuki keep me close to him or something? He had the materials." She wondered why he had shipped her off to a hospital, where they were going to unplug her eventually. Did Fuyuki just no longer care about her?

Tamama kept on making his way through the forest. "I don't know. When I was with Fukki, you lived inside the Hinata house. I don't know how you got to the hospital."

Natsumi nodded and continued walking.

Eventually the two came across a tiny cabin, all alone in the woods. "Look!"

She recognized the design of the cabin. It closely resembled a ninja cottage.

"Dororo..." Tamama smiled. After all this time, Dororo was finally within his reach.

"Koyuki." Natsumi smiled. She wanted to grab her friend and hug her, to cry in her arms. Even though Koyuki might now be a fair bit older than her.

The door opened of the cottage and Dororo stood decked out in assassin gear in front of them. "I knew someone triggered the traps."

"Dororo!" Tamama greeted. Dororo sprung at him with his sword at hand, it looked as if he was trying to attack Tamama.

"Assassin magic, clean cut!" Dororo yelled. Natsumi kicked Tamama out of the way of Dororo's blade. A tree fell down behind Tamama, cut by Dororo's blade. Tamama winced.

"We come in peace Dororo! What's the big deal?" Natsumi asked waving her hands. Dororo seemed to stop when he saw Natsumi.

"Lady Natsumi!" He looked at her in awe. "You're awake." He seemed to put his sword down as if he trusted Natsumi more than Tamama.

"Please don't attack Tamama." Natsumi begged Dororo. Dororo dipped his head in respect.

"I am sorry." Dororo apologized. "Would you like to come inside for tea? I apologize for my lack of respect and attacking you. It was instinct, but it was wrong."

Natsumi smiled. "We'd love some tea. We have a lot to discuss."

Dororo nodded and let them in his house.

* * *

He set three teacups down for them, before making a weird chirping noise, resembling a bird call.

Tamama and Natsumi exchanged a glance, weirdly. What was that about?

"Sorry. I just like to talk to the birds outside," Dororo apologized.

Natsumi nodded. "You have a wonderful house." She tried to make awkward conversation and compliment him.

"Thank you. And I am glad you are feeling well instead of being sick, Lady Natsumi." He seemed to be watching Natsumi the most, and happily, although his eyes would shift to Tamama, sometimes distrusting.

"Why did you attack me, Dororo? I'm your old platoon mate! Remember the great times we had in the Keroro Platoon?" Tamama asked, trying to remind Dororo. Dororo stroked his teacup.

"Some of the memories from the old platoon weren't exactly good. And the Keroro Platoon has disbanded, as you know. We all went our separate ways after... After his noble sacrifice." Dororo still seemed distraught about his friend's death.

 _Ah... he wants to cut off the memories from his old platoon._ Natsumi realized. That, or her brother had caused so many betrayals throughout the world that Dororo was just distrustful of anyone who had lived through Fuyuki's dictatorship.

"So Dororo... the reason we came here was to ask you for help - " Tamama tried to get out his plea to fight against Fuyuki, but Natsumi stopped him, finding her question to be more pressing.

"Where's Koyuki?" she asked. She hadn't seen her friend yet anywhere in the house.

"She... couldn't make it. But it was her greatest wish to see you alive and well, Lady Natsumi." Dororo was vague. The words he used were polite. but felt like a kick in the gut.

Natsumi started at him in shock. _Couldn't make it? Did... Did she die too? No... No, not another one!_ She could feel the tears slipping down her cheeks at the aspect of the loss of her precious friend.

"You know... She was the one who moved you to the hospital you probably woke up in. She paid for your treatment after she realized you needed rare technology and alien tech to live," Dororo admitted in a quiet voice.

Natsumi felt another punch in the gut. When she had awoken, they had told her that her treatment had run out. That the money was out.

Koyuki was definitely gone. She was dead. She let out a muffled cry as she covered her mouth.

Dororo didn't know what to say, so he just sipped his tea. "I'm sorry... I, too, am still in mourning."

"But why did Natchi have to be moved to a hospital?" Tamama wondered.

"Koyuki used to work for Fuyuki as the guard of Lady Natsumi back in his fortress. She loved the job and was devoted to keeping her safe, however... Lady Natsumi's room was right next to Keroro's. After a few Harvests, Koyuki finally caught on that Fuyuki was the one doing them and the reason why. She didn't feel it was safe having Lady Natsumi there, so she stole her away and took her to a hospital instead. She was so devoted to Lady Natsumi. She even went undercover as a citizen to work and get money to pay for your treatment... I heard about how much she missed you, Lady Natsumi," Dororo explained.

"So you only kept in contact with Koyuki? As I expected," Tamama deduced, wondering where Dororo had been off to since the platoon separation.

"Yes. She helped me work through my remaining issues with Keroro. After... After he died, I left to go on the mountains and reflect on our relationship. You know, before he died he went to me during the war and apologized... Apologized for everything. I held some resentment toward him until he died, and I felt miserable for having never said to his face, 'I forgive you.' Koyuki was the one who helped me work through that. At first we stayed in touch via letters, but after she took Lady Natsumi to the hospital, I rejoined her and helped her work," Dororo told him.

Natsumi listened. She was truly gifted to have a friend like Koyuki who had worked to help her until the bitter end.

She wanted to ask how she had died, but she didn't know if she could bare the thought of that Koyuki might have overworked herself to death, for her.

"Dororo... I came here to talk to you about the Harvest. It seems you know about the purpose of it, to bring back Mr. Sergeant." Tamama tried to wheel the conversation back to why he was there. "I want to stop it. And I was wondering if you could help me. If we got the old platoon back together I'm sure we could stop Fukki and that woman!"

Dororo looked sad. "I hate the Harvest more than anything else," he said. "It's good for nobody. But... sadly, I have a more important goal at the present moment. So I do not have time to fight a battle."

"A more important goal?" Natsumi asked confused. At that moment the door slid open, and a little boy walked into the house. He had dark green hair like Koyuki's and light blue eyes. He looked to be about five or so and was carrying some flowers in his hands.

He dropped the flowers when he saw the visitors.

"Kohizou! Didn't you hear the signal? I told you to hide!" Dororo scolded the young child.

"I... I wanted to see what was going on." Kohizou admitted that he had disobeyed.

Natsumi just stared at his face. It resembled Koyuki's.

"So... this is the goal you were talking about," Tamama realized. "Um... we better leave." He put his cup down, knowing Dororo wouldn't abandon his kid for a battle.

He turned around to leave, but Dororo unsheathed his blade. "I'm sorry. But now that you have seen Kohizou, I can not allow you to leave. I promised Koyuki that I'd protect our son at all costs. And... if you leave you might tell someone. There's always that risk."

"Your son?" Natsumi looked at Kohizou. So... Koyuki and Dororo had had a child while she was away. "We won't tell anybody. Don't worry. I wouldn't do anything to endanger Koyuki's child!" Natsumi insisted.

"It is not you I'm worried about. It is my old platoon mate." Dororo's eyes slanted. The Keroro Platoon was over. Instead of helping each other through the grief of losing Keroro, they had all gone their separate ways, and Dororo seemed to be distrustful of Tamama because of him abandoning the rest, even though they had all done the same.

They had fallen to pieces.

"How... How did Koyuki die? I'm sure she wouldn't want this." Natsumi tried to reason with Dororo. But Dororo seemed to only want to protect his son.

"She died protecting Kohizou, Lady Natsumi. She would have done anything to protect him," he told her. "And since she is now dead, the duty falls to me. It is what I promised her."

Natsumi still seemed to be looking at him, waiting for an explanation as to how her friend died.

"I suppose you deserve to know what happened, Lady Natsumi," he realized. "It happened while we were on the run trying to keep Fuyuki away from you. Kohizou had just been born, but... his name was drawn for the Harvest. He was going to be taken away to be murdered, but Koyuki wouldn't let that happen. She wouldn't let our child die. So she pretended that her name had been drawn instead when the guards came to our house. They took her away, falling for her trick. She told me to protect Kohizou... And that was the last I saw of her. I soon took him to move out into the forest, hoping that they couldn't track us down."

Natsumi covered her mouth. It was that Harvest again. Koyuki this time had been a victim. "That's terrible. But... she wouldn't want you to hurt Tamama for her!" she insisted. Dororo looked up at Natsumi with sad eyes.

"I don't want Kohizou's name on that list ever again. It was because someone saw her with him that he was there to begin with... I can't risk it." He looked sad, like he himself was fighting it too.

But he ran toward Tamama, ready to attack anyway.

* * *

 **Please review.**


	11. To Be Alive

**Funny story about the last chapter, I totally forgot to publish it. So I was just sitting around wondering why nobody had reviewed it.**

 **Anyway, this chapter has smut, so skip if you don't like. I'm sorry, my kurumois spirit is weak. So weak.**

 **Mostly Kululu in this chapter. Sorry.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

* * *

"Dororo, take care of Kohizou. Please," Koyuki begged her husband the day she had been taken. It had proved a mistake to let Kohizou play at a friend's house. They had learned his name and looked up his records and learned that he was not registered on the Harvest list. The family, jealously, had registered him.

Now, Koyuki and Dororo were being hunted because Kohizou's name had been drawn. "I am Kohizou," Koyuki declared to the guards. "I'm the one you want for the Harvest."

With a small nod, the guards grabbed Koyuki by the arm, not even giving her a chance to say good-bye to her husband and son. As long as they delivered what had been requested, their job was done.

"KOYUKI! NO!" Dororo screamed, ready to fight the guards. Koyuki shook her head. It was the only way that their son could live.

But she had a plan... Perhaps, if she saw Fuyuki he wouldn't murder her, for his sister's sake. Perhaps she'd have her life yet.

She was dragged away.

* * *

Koyuki was thrown onto the ground in front of Fuyuki.

"I thought I requested a little boy. Children are always the best for the Harvest." He waved his hand. He looked closer, though, and recognized who was on the ground before him. "Koyuki," he hissed.

The last time he had seen Koyuki was when she had stolen his sister away from him. He still didn't know where Natsumi was to this day. The world was just too big to find the one sick girl.

"Fuyuki." She looked up at him with hatred. She had helped him loyally years ago, guarding Natsumi and sticking by her side. But as soon as she learned of Fuyuki's evil intentions and the way he had changed, she had dragged Natsumi away, escaping with her.

The history between them was not a good one, and they both looked at each other with venom.

"Kill her," he ordered Angol Mois. Mois looked between Koyuki and Fuyuki.

"Sh-she's..." It was hard for Mois to speak up for herself. She had fond memories of Koyuki and didn't really feel like killing her. "She's a nice person, though. Do we really need her for the Harvest? Don't you think Natsumi wouldn't like this?" She did a single nice thing, and voiced concern against killing Koyuki.

Koyuki looked up in surprise. Angol Mois was pleading for her life? She had learned of Fuyuki's evil long ago, and heard rumors about Mois's, but she knew the kind girl couldn't be truthfully evil.

Fuyuki thought for a moment. It was true that Koyuki was Natsumi's best friend.

"I'll release you. You can live. But only if you tell me where you put Natsumi," he told her.

Koyuki shook her head. "You're evil. I can't let her fall into your hands!" She declared.

"I... I might be evil. I might have fallen into darkness for my goal of resurrecting Keroro. But I promise you that I would never harm my sister," he told her. "I only want the best for her."

Koyuki bit her lip. She didn't want to tell him. But she knew she needed to live, to help Kohizou and Dororo. Who knew what would happen to them if she died?

Kohizou was in the picture now. It wasn't just her and Natsumi. And it would be terrible to leave Dororo alone.

"Let her live. Koyuki's a good friend and wants the best for Natsumi, too. Let's not kill her," Mois begged again, tugging on Fuyuki's arm.

Fuyuki knew he had no stomach for killing in cold-blood. It was Mois's job. And if she wouldn't go through with it, there was little hope for Koyuki's death.

"Fine," he agreed again.

Mois smiled and clapped. "Good! She was such a nice girl!"

"You're nice, too," Koyuki told her, beaming. She knew their time together in More Peach Summer Snow hadn't been for nothing. "I'm glad I had a friend like you." Angol Mois's smile turned to a frown and with a popping noise, as if a bottle had been opened, Koyuki's head exploded, right in front of Fuyuki and Mois.

"You made a mistake being nice." Fuyuki looked over at Mois. He didn't mind that Koyuki's decisions had ended in her immediate death. Her blood could still be harvested. He honestly, was still mad at her for stealing his sister.

He was disappointed. though, that she had died before she could tell them Natsumi's location.

Mois just looked with sad, shocked as Koyuki's body fell onto the ground. "You're right... I did make a mistake." She turned away, hating the curse on her.

If only Koyuki hadn't said that, felt that... she would have still been alive.

Mois sniffled a little bit, mourning.

* * *

 **\- Present day -**

Angol Mois had just left to track Dororo. Kululu and Fuyuki were still working on the Harvest.

"This Harvest will definitely be the last one. The best," Fuyuki smiled proudly. "When Sarge has an entire week to be alive, I'm sure he'll have time to track down the soul that can sustain him."

Kululu nodded listening. Usually during the Harvest, Keroro either went on a killing rampage or hung around Fuyuki and Angol Mois. He usually monitored from far off cameras, doing more behind the scenes work controlling the populace during the Harvest.

"I hope so," Kululu agreed.

"Why do you hope so?" Fuyuki asked curiously.

Kululu scowled at him. "Obviously because I want him back alive! Ku, ku, ku."

Fuyuki scratched his chin. "You know... I've always wondered about that. What's your goal for helping us bring the sarge back?" Fuyuki picked up a dart and started throwing some darts on a dart board, to make Kululu feel like this was an innocent sort of conversation.

Honestly, Fuyuki felt very suspicious of Kululu. He had never really trusted the guy.

"My goal?" Kululu asked curiously. _Of course Fuyuki would wonder why I'm helping out._

"You better not plan on double-crossing us at the last minute. Mois and I would end you if that happened," Fuyuki threatened.

Kululu nodded. "Ku, ku, ku. Don't worry, I'm the most trustable guy around!" he joked. Fuyuki glared at him before throwing another dart. He got the middle of the board.

"Don't think I'm some idiot. I know out of all of the Sarge's platoon, you were the least sad by his death. When everyone left to go their separate ways because they had to figure out what their lives were now that the Keroro Platoon was over, you stayed in your lab, clearly unaffected," Fuyuki reminded him. "That... and I know that the Sarge coming back wouldn't benefit you."

"How so?" Kululu asked. He was curious to see some of Fuyuki's deductive reasoning.

"I know you're 'getting some' from Mois. You two bang almost constantly, and if you're trying to keep it a secret, you haven't been doing a very good job. So the Sarge coming back... Mois's boyfriend, might I remind you! ...it wouldn't benefit you in the least." Fuyuki reminded.

Kululu shrugged, "Sure, we bang, and sure we bang a lot, but it's only to pass time. Might I remind you that I'm pretty much Mois's slave, and that included in that area. The captain coming back would just relieve me of one of my duties. Although that certain duty comes with some perks... ku ku ku... it's easy to give up, too," Kululu explained.

Fuyuki narrowed his eyes. "I'm not stupid, Kululu."

"Boy, am I surprised." Kululu yawned.

"I know you're trying to replace Sarge in Mois's heart. You're trying to be her lover, to replace the void he left. You probably conned her into it and have no intention of just giving up your relationship. So I see no benefit for you when Sarge comes back. Because he'll take the spot that you were warming up in her heart happily," Fuyuki snidely told him.

Kululu didn't listen much. He knew what Fuyuki said was mostly true. But it didn't hurt him, he had already accepted it.

* * *

Fuyuki was mostly right. Well, he hadn't exactly conned her into a sexual relationship with him, but he had made a vast mistake.

He was right that he had been the one to start it, though.

"You know... I could be like a spot-warmer for him," Kululu had suggested one day to Mois. Despite everything he had done for her and had been doing, she still seemed so sad, so lonely. Fuyuki and Kululu alone couldn't replace the Keroro she had lost.

"Excuse me? What do you mean?" Mois asked.

"I could... you know, um... do more...what's the word... romantic? Yeah, I think that's the word - romantic things for you, to make it feel like he wasn't gone. To maybe comfort you?" Kululu felt almost shy suggesting it. He knew Keroro would come back someday, so there was no way to ask her out for a relationship and he did want to help her, he just... He also knew he had a little bit of a selfish streak. He wanted to be closer to her.

"You don't have to," she told him.

"We don't have to do anything with feelings!" Kululu hurriedly told her. "But... just the actions, like kissing and stuff, like that... They've been proven to have a link to being healthier emotionally. Happier. They might be good for you, help you not feel so lonely from Keroro," he suggested.

"Are you suggesting to comfort my grief through kisses?" Mois asked, raising an eyebrow. It sounded a little weird to her.

"Uhhh... nooo..." He knew this had been a bad idea. He wasn't even sure if he was suggesting this for her or for him. To be close to her in any way. "I just wanted to let you know if you needed to replace the Captain in that way to, I'd be willing."

"Why?" Mois asked, "I don't know if I feel comfortable using you that way."

"It's completely fine with me. Don't worry, I don't have any morals. Just... it's so sad to see you grieving so much over him. Let me comfort you, at least physically a bit. Maybe it'll make you feel better? If it doesn't, we don't have to. You can just wait however many years it takes to bring the Captain back."

Mois thought for a moment. Kululu turned around to leave. This conversation was embarrassing enough and he suddenly realized how stupid it sounded.

"All right," she agreed, "You could say, sounds appealing?"

Kululu felt his stomach tighten into a knot. She had agreed? Even though he had made it sound incredibly stupid? "I'll try to do what the Captain did. Hopefully, it'll help." Awkwardly, he tried to put himself in the mentality of her loyal servant. He lived for her orders, to help her.

He went up to her and kissed her on the lips, trying to keep his heart from racing. He had to do this for her, not for him! It was selfish of him to enjoy this... _Dang, I'm enjoying this._ The feel of her lips, softly pressed against his and moving against his, letting him suck on her lip, was heaven.

He felt terrible for it. _I suppose I'm still a jerk, even when I'm trying desperately not to be... I'm so selfish._

"W-was that okay?" Kululu asked, one of his hands pressed up against her back to push her a little forward against him.

Angol Mois's face was a little flushed. "Yes. It feels nice to kiss someone again, to be pressed up against them. It feels nice. Thank you." She gave him a thankful smile. He caressed her cheek.

"You like it?" Kululu asked, surprised, "Then can I... Can I be the Captain more? Can I comfort you even more?"

"As much as necessary. Just... make me feel like a person again, please," she begged. He couldn't refuse her sad little plea.

He gently pushed her onto her bed, which was behind her. She looked up at him curiously and calmly.

"Feel free to substitute the Captain in here. Think of me as the captain, if you can," Kululu told her. He knew this was a selfish thing to do, but she had requested.

Keroro and she had probably done things like this all the time. If he could remind her of those happier times for even a moment, it would be worth it.

He tried to push his personal desire to have sex with her out of his head. Sure, he would be getting this in the process, but it would only disappoint him when she called Keroro's name instead of his with that mentality.

He lied on top of her, his body much too light to weigh her down. He discarded her collar quickly so he could get access to her neck.

Kissing it, sucking, and licking lightly, he tried to do something that would at least let her moan, to give her a moment of happiness.

She squirmed under him a bit, stretching and allowing him more access. Her breathing grew much heavier.

He quietly unzipped the back of her shirt and discarded it, along with her cuffs, boots and hat. He tried not to look at her chest too hard, to ogle her beautiful skin.

 _What would the Captain do in this situation?_ Kululu asked. _Probably something stupid and unarousing._ He always believed that Keroro had the power in himself to turn anyone off.

It was hard to be like Keroro, so he admittedly just did what he'd do.

"Um... Kululu?" Mois asked, as he sat on her stomach and looked down at her face and her breasts. Her nipples were so pink and perky. He had no idea her neck had been so sensitive.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"What do you plan on doing to me?" Her eyes looked at him so curiously.

"Comfort," he said simply.

She closed her eyes tightly and nodded. "Oh. Will... Will this feel comforting?" she asked.

"You can be the judge of that. If it doesn't, or if it feels wrong, just tell me to stop. I'm your servant, after all," he reminded her.

"O-okay..." She opened her eyes and watched him carefully, to see what he would do.

He brought his hands down, curiously and hesitantly to one of her breasts. In a more circular motion, he took a firm grip and begin fondling it, squeezing it at what felt like a proper firmness.

He brought his lips down to her collarbone, and begin kissing downward, eventually licking at the other nipple hesitantly, before hearing a loud moan from her and continuing.

"Do you like that?" he asked, making sure not to stop the fondling on her other breast, as he looked up at her.

"Yes!" she responded with utmost certainty. "I do!"

Kululu smiled as he felt pride well up in him at the small rhythmatic moans she was making. He could feel something else well up in him, as well - arousal.

He begin kissing, softly down her stomach, before finally pulling down her bloomers and panties. He took his hand off her breast and dipped it down between her legs, continuing his ministration of kisses to the area below her belly button.

"Oh... Oh~..." she moaned softly, as he begin rubbing her clitoris. "I like that," she complimented. He smiled as she stretched her legs apart a little farther, giving him access to do whatever work he wanted on her. He could see just how wet she was.

He looked up to see that she was covering her eyes, although badly. She was peeking through her fingers to look down at him. Her face was completely flushed.

This was the cute Mois he had missed so much. The Mois that seemed almost happy, curious and surprised.

He dipped a finger, and then another inside of her, working his way at her as he massaged her. Mois started loudly moaning, and he could see her body shaking begging for more.

He kissed the inside of her thigh, before hesitantly moving upwards, and pulling his fingers out. They were coated with her fluids.

"I...I'm sorry..." she apologized. Her face was even redder than before.

"No problem," he answered, before beginning to lick her vagina, dipping the tongue onto her opening. Mois gave out a loud scream of delight as he continued rubbing her clitoris and moving around his tongue, as if writing mathematical equations with it.

He liked to hear her scream. Well, scream like this, that was.

"K-Kululu... Kululu... More..." she begged, wrapping her legs around his waist and pulling him closer to her. He looked up to see her squirming around, her breasts bouncing as she clung onto her blanket.

He kept up what he was doing, and eventually she came, bucking her hips against his, and yelling out his name - something that he felt was a great victory, since she was supposed to be thinking of Keroro.

He took his mouth off of her and she let out a disappointed moan as she breathed heavily.

"Was that good enough?" Kululu asked. He sat on top of her, to look down at her. She could feel his arousal press up against her stomach.

She was breathing heavily from her recent orgasm. It was hard to answer him, but she knew there was still more to come. She eventually just shook her head, blushing.

"Can I do more to you, then?" Kululu asked. He was going to treat his problem later, and after her, but if she wanted the whole ordeal, he was happy enough to give it to her. To try to repeat the entirety of what she and Keroro had done.

"Of course," she answered back. He kissed her on the lips again. She moved her body against his, having a good idea of what was to come next now, and what they both mutually wanted.

Kululu left her lips after a good long kiss and moved downward. "Stretch out your legs a little more," he requested. She had closed them up again to get a little more friction.

She obeyed, and with one hand he tried to balance himself, gripping onto her waist, and another hand, he tried to guide himself inside her, slowly and gently so she could be comfortable.

He praised himself for the amount of self-control he was having, for not going crazy with her all around his sensitive cock.

She was still so wet, so aroused. He had to remind himself he was still doing this for her, and to move his hand back to her clitoris to keep her getting some added stimulation.

Rubbing her, and pulling out carefully to push back inside of her, proved to be difficult to find a winning combination of rhythm. But eventually, when she started bucking back, and giving him more direct commands of if he should go faster or slower, although she did so shyly, he found a good rhythm that seemed to win many loving moans of his name from her.

She gripped his shoulders, to help push him and the two lost themselves to their lust as minutes just went by of desperate moans and the sound of their bodies meeting together.

Eventually Kululu released himself inside of her, and soon enough she came again, too - with his name on her tongue, to his pleasant satisfaction.

He fell into her arms, tiredly as he pulled up to her side when they were done. He had always imagined having sex with her would be intense, but doing so was a whole different scenario.

"That... That was amazing," Mois wheezed, cuddling up to him. "I never imagined it would feel like that, that my first time would be so... so - what's the word - sexy?"

Kululu bolted up next to her. "First time?" he asked with shock. He had only gone through with this because he had thought... Well, he had assumed she and Keroro had been in this sort of relationship. He had wanted to help her replace him while he was gone and do the same jobs Keroro had done. Had he really stolen her first time for just comfort? He hadn't wanted that. "But... But hadn't you and the Captain...?"

"Me and Uncle? No. We never had sex," she admitted. "It never even came up in any of our conversations."

Kululu felt dumb. He felt stupid and bad about what he had done. "I... I am so sorry... I'm sure you were saving that for the Captain... I had no idea..." He knew his words were bland, tasteless. He was sorry, sure, but he was still on the high sex had given him, and he had honestly enjoyed having done something with her that Keroro hadn't.

He felt terrible. He was a terrible person.

"It's all right." She saw that Kululu was feeling guilty. She gave him a soft kiss on the cheek, before laying down in her bed and drawing him in her arms to cuddle him. "It... It was nice to feel something again. To feel like an actual person. I... I liked being in the moment, to feel something, anything, even if it was for just a moment."

Kululu's heart went out for her. The poor girl was still so sad, so depressed from all that had happened to her. And that moment between them was the only time she could really feel anything, any sort of happiness, even if it was fake.

She didn't deserve this. But this temporary fix would have to do for the time being, at least until his goal was complete.

"I'll do that whenever you want, then... to comfort you, to make you feel, I'll comfort you when every you need it," he told her.

"Thank you," she told him.

And that was how their sexual relationship had started. He had always felt bad about it, how his miscommunication with her had made him believe that that was a way he could spot-warm for Keroro, but the deed had been done, and it had worked. So he had continued it.

* * *

"You'll never be Keroro. To me or to Mois." Fuyuki continued their conversation, snapping Kululu out of his thoughts and memories. "You might be helpful, but you'll never be my friend." His eyes slanted at him distrustfully.

"I don't want you to be my friend. You killed my best friend, remember?" Kululu snapped.

"I didn't mean to!" Fuyuki snapped back. "Saburo had a chance to live in the gladiator ring! He just didn't have the strength to fight! I wasn't the one who killed him!" he defended. He hadn't wanted to kill Saburo, he really hadn't. Sure, they had some bad blood between them, a whole lot, especially after he had learned about the Harvest and tried to "change him." That had been an awkward moment, when Saburo had tried to reason with him instead of leaving, since he had originally sided with Fuyuki's plan to invade. He had reasoned with him and eventually confessed his feelings for him, kissing him.

That was back when Momoka had been alive, of course. She had walked in and immediately transferred Saburo across the world, keeping him as far away from Fuyuki as possible. Fuyuki hadn't realized she had been jealous at the time, but if he knew what would have happened to her, he would have comforted her and kissed her immediately after when he had the chance, reassuring her that his feelings were for her.

Saburo hadn't been the same years later when he had seen him, and he had joined Tamama's revolution, a fighter against the Harvest. Talking hadn't worked, after all.

He really hadn't wanted to kill him. That was why he had put him in the coliseum, a place where he and Mois put some people who fought against the Harvest that they chose not to kill. This would distract the populace with entertainment, and give them a chance to live if they did defy the Harvest. Sure, it was a chance to live as someone fighting in the coliseum for all eternity, but a chance to live nonetheless, and a warrior, to boot!

Saburo... Saburo hadn't lived, however. And Fuyuki was sad for that.

"If you betray Mois, she'll kill you, you know. She wants the Sarge to live just as much as I do." Fuyuki tried to shake himself away from Kululu's statements, the guilt involving Saburo.

"I know. I know she'll kill me," Kululu replied. The harshness of the truth didn't even faze him anymore. It was fact. "Good thing I don't plan to betray her."

Fuyuki narrowed his eyes again. Kululu's motivations were still a blur. He continued his dart game, trying to figure out.

There was no benefit for Kululu for this plan of bringing Keroro back.

* * *

Kululu went down to Keroro's body, floating in the tube. The only time he ever talked to his old captain was when the two of them were alone, when Keroro was dead and couldn't answer.

"I talked to Fuyuki today. You know, your best friend? He's a good friend to you. I wonder if Saburo was still alive and I died, if he would have been traumatized the same way and would have tried the same? Thinking about it, he probably wouldn't... I couldn't save him, after all," Kululu chatted away. "Ku, ku, ku... Anyway, Fuyuki said the weirdest things today. He said I was trying to replace you!" Kululu paused as if to wait for Keroro to answer. He knew there was only silence. But he waited anyway, feeling awkward in just talking to himself. "I'm not... but I can see why he'd think that. It's sort of true that I wish I was you. I mean, Mois gives you more attention than me, and you're dead! Everyone cared about you, and your death broke everyone. Well, ku, ku, ku. Except me," Kululu told him.

"I can imagine Tamama screaming 'jealousy' or something, like I'm jealous of you. And that's true, I suppose. I am jealous of you. But unlike Tamama, I don't let my jealousy control me. Sure, it's a thing, but it's not as important as my goal." He placed his hand on the tube again, as if Keroro could reach up and touch his hand.

"My goal is nothing so vile as replacing you. Nothing so cruel as double-crossing Mois. My goal is the same as theirs - to bring you back to life. But I suppose with a twist."

Kululu gave a wicked grin. "I need to find a way to control you, Captain. To tame you into being the perfect boyfriend for Mois. Because if you don't make her completely happy, this whole thing will be for nothing.

"Surprised? I wouldn't be. Would I really spend eleven years trying to bring my incompetent Captain back from the dead just for you? No. It's for Mois. Because my goal, my dream... It's just a simple thing."

"I... I want her to smile again. From the heart. I want her to find happiness... And it's taken me a while to realize this, but... I can't give it to her. She doesn't care for me the way she cares for you. So only you can give her back the happiness she lost." Kululu wasn't going to let himself cry as he vented to Keroro. This was just one of his normal venting sessions. Like using a diary.

"I'll do whatever I can to make her pure and innocent again. To fix what the world has tainted... So please... This Harvest, be nice to her. Love her. If I could give the love I have for her to you, I'd be happy to do so. But I looked into the science for that. It's impossible. So... all I can do is beg."

Kululu went down on his hands and knees to beg. "Just... Come back. Come back alive. Give her her smile back."

That was all he wanted. To have that pure and happy smile to be on her face once again.

His goal wasn't anything else.

* * *

 **Please review!**


	12. Sacrifice

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 **I'm really sorry. I suck at fight scenes bad. But I tried. I need to get better at action scenes like this.**

 **Anyway, here's chapter 12. We're more then halfway done with the story I think? I'm pretty sure.**

* * *

Natsumi's arms swung down to Dororo and Tamama's tiny frog faces, trying to keep them apart. Tamama just squeezed his own arms, as if he was rolling up his sleeves for a brawl.

Dororo merely pushed Natsumi away against the wall.

"Father?" Kohizou stilled looked in between Natsumi and Tamama, unaware who these strangers were and why his dad was fighting them.

Dororo pushed his sword forward, now that Natsumi was out of the way. "Let us fight an honorable battle, Tamama. If you happen to live, it's because my power to protect my son faltered."

"I always thought of you as a mentor, a role model, Dororo. And I wanted a battle with you that was a safe experience to learn from you. Not like this," Tamama told him, sticking his fists up. Dororo gave him a sad look. A really regretful one.

"Guys, don't be stupid!" Natsumi covered the little boy's eyes next to her, so he wouldn't see what was happening. She wanted to dart in, to get into the battle, to stop them, but she knew the innocent youth came first. Keeping him safe from what was to come.

Dororo waved his sword in the air, making a sharp hiss where the blade met wind. Like lightning, he moved forward, knowing that Tamama's flesh couldn't block his sword.

Tamama was ready though. Trying to focus on his martial arts knowledge instead of his rage, he closed his eyes, and tried to tranquilly dodge the attack.

"You have grown much since I last saw you," Dororo complimented.

"I practice everyday." Tamama knew he was more skilled in hand-to-hand combat verses weaponry. Short-distance battle would not do well for him due to Dororo's sword, but long distance would also not help him because of the assassins ninja arts.

"TAMAMA - " Tamama let out a breath to try to make his Tamama impact. Dororo was upon him in moments, though.

"Assassin magic, mouth sealing!" he chanted, gluing a paper on Tamama's mouth. Tamama let out his impact, blowing up himself and Dororo, a little bit.

Natsumi covered Kohizou as bits of the house came down behind them. Tamama and Dororo jumped back after the explosion, both brushing themselves off.

"This is idiotic. Tamama isn't going to put Kohizou in danger, stop this!" Natsumi yelled. Dororo did not listen, though. He charged again, as Tamama tried to grab Dororo's wrist before his blade cut his delicate body. He tried to do a judo flip of the older Keronian, but Dororo skillfully flipped around, flipping him instead.

It was like acrobatics.

Eventually Dororo wrestled out and cut again at Tamama, below the kneecap. "TAMAMA IMPACT!" Tamama tried again, feeling useless that all his training still couldn't measure up to the highly trained assassin.

Dororo leaped away, but due to the close proximity, his foot was a little charred in the blast. He balanced his weight on the other foot.

"I respect your skills, even if we must do battle," Dororo told him.

"Yours too. Are you sure there's no way we can part as friends?" Tamama asked, wheezing a little. Sawdust from the collapsing ceiling has entered his lungs, and he was covered in sweat from the battle he and Dororo were experiencing.

Dororo shook his head and charged again. It was tough for Tamama to realize, but he was out-matched.

"TAMAMA!" Natsumi rushed forward, leaving Kohizou's side to try to separate them again, as Dororo's sword tried to pry into Tamama's belly. Natsumi was much bigger than the two of them, and managed to separate them, but only by being nicked by Dororo's sword, as it grazed her side.

Tamama jumped away, knowing what he had to do.

"I am sorry," Dororo apologized to Natsumi.

"It's all right... Just stop this madness before somebody gets hurt - " Her sentence halted as Tamama let out a loud yell.

"Stop attacking me! Let us leave in peace, or I'll have to hurt him." His arm wrapped around Dororo's son's neck, ready to crack it if Dororo didn't let him live.

Dororo's blood went cold and his face became pale in fear as his child's life was being threatened. He silently placed his blade to Natsumi's stomach.

"I'm sorry," he apologized. "But if you don't release him now, I'm going to have to kill her." He did the same tactic, taking a hostage.

Kohizou wanted to squeak out a plea for help, but he was much too frightened. Natsumi knew Tamama was just desperate for his life, but the two were standing at a stand-still at the moment, unaware of how to proceed.

Neither of them seemed to move. Their guard was only focused on each other.

That was when the last remaining door blasted down.

"Found you,~" Angol Mois's sweet voice hummed as she held her Lucifer Spear. Tamama let go of Kohizou, who ran into his father's arms.

"THAT WOMAN!" Tamama hissed at his mortal enemy.

Mois smiled at both of them. Dororo and Tamama? She had found both! "Lucky me! You're both here. And soon enough, you'll both be back in Uncle's waiting arms."

Natsumi crawled backward on the floor, looking up at Mois's smiling face. She still spoke in her high-pitch, easy-going attitude, but something about her was off.

Perhaps it was the blood that splattered her cheek. It was like she had literally left a trail of bodies to find them.

"Is that you, Natsumi? It's been a while! The way you're looking up at me, so unsure, reminds me a bit of someone... Hmm... Who was it again? I think it was Koyuki! That's right!" Mois giggled.

Dororo looked up fearfully. "Koyuki?" Was there a chance, a slimmer of hope that Koyuki could be alive? Would Mois have spared her?

"What happened to Koyuki?" Natsumi asked.

"Her head exploded! You could say, like a volcano? She's as dead as dead," Mois told them.

"You... You monster," Dororo hissed. Tears covered his face as he desperately clung to Kohizou.

Natsumi couldn't help but feel like vomiting. She had heard Tamama's stories of Mois's villainous nature, but for her to brag like this about such a cruel disgusting act... She was truthfully what Tamama had described.

She had changed.

She swung her spear to her side, baring Natsumi little attention. She had a job to do. To retrieve Tamama and Dororo.

"TAMAMA IMPACT!" Tamama screamed angrily. One of his energy blasts went toward Mois's head.

She dodged.

"I'm disappointed in you, Tamama. Why are you attacking me? All I want is to bring Uncle back. Weren't you his friend, too? I guess you're just not as devoted to him as I am." She sadly shook her head, pressing all the right buttons on Tamama.

"AUGH! I cared about him more than you ever did! He's dead! Using his body like that is disrespectful to his memory!" Tamama yelled. He tried to hit her with a jealousy ball. She hit it away with her Spear, and it blew up a different part of the forest.

She looked at Tamama like he was a flea and he just didn't understand his place in the world. She stepped forward, about to pick him up.

"Tamama!" Natsumi jumped through the air and tackled him, rolling out of the house with him out of Angol Mois's way.

Dororo looked desperate. "Assassin's magic, hidden away!" He tried to hide Natsumi's and Tamama's bodies so that Mois couldn't see them. He tried to hide them all so they could all escape her, but his magic would only reach Tamama and Natsumi.

Mois looked around. She knew what Dororo did, but she just shrugged. She had a device that would let her find Tamama again, anyway. The problem was Dororo.

This was a prime opportunity to get him.

 _Pity, though, that I couldn't deal with Natsumi._ She frowned to herself. Natsumi would be a problem if Fuyuki ran into her. She might be able to sway her brother out of his evil ways and to stop their entire plan.

But she focused her attention on Dororo. "Cute kid,"sShe remarked. "He looks almost a little bit like Koyuki, huh?"

Dororo's heart was racing. Kohizou was yet again in danger. He charged at Mois with his sword, but her Spear was much larger, and easily overpowered his arm, pushing on it lightly and putting him against the ground.

"Don't make me speak any Armageddons. Your arm would explode," she threatened. "We were having a conversation about the kid."

Kohizou shivered. "Wh-what are you doing to my father?"

"Father?" Mois looked in between them. "So... this is Koyuki's and your kid..."

"Don't hurt him," Dororo begged. "I know there's no longer any way to reason with you, but please... Is there any part of you in your heart that will spare my son from your evil Harvest?"

Mois answered quickly, "Yes." Dororo felt relief wash over him. "If you come with me. Uncle requested that you join him for the next Harvest. He wants his platoon again."

"That monster is not the Keroro I know, he is not Keroro. He does not want me unless it's for some sinister purpose," Dororo hissed at her.

Mois didn't answer, she only thought. "You know, Dororo... You certainly are pure. You're soul is so untainted. And you used to do anything for Uncle, everything he requested of you. Maybe he needs you for one last thing... One last act."

Dororo shivered. He had heard enough from Koyuki of what happened in the Harvest and what Mois probably wanted of him.

"If I come with you..." Dororo took a deep breath. "Will you promise that Kohizou won't be harmed? That his name will never be Harvested?" He knew Koyuki had made a similar desperate sacrifice.

His time had come up now. He needed to do the same.

" _NO!_ " Natsumi wanted to scream, but Tamama covered her mouth. Mois couldn't see them. They had sneaked under the house.

"I promise," Mois vowed. Dororo nodded and smiled. "I'm glad you agreed, because it wasn't like I gave you much of a choice!" she giggled.

Dororo frowned. "May... I say good-bye?"

Mois nodded. "I'm... I'm not heartless. Everybody deserves to say good-bye to their loved ones, and... It's unfortunate that Koyuki couldn't."

Dororo nodded as his son cried. He let his son run up to him in a hug. "Learn to be a good ninja, and follow our ancient code. If I die, I'll always be proud of you, and will watch you from above," he told him.

"F-father... Don't leave..." Kohizou sniffled.

"Tell Natsumi to take care of you," he whispered, "like your mother took care of her. And I'm sorry I couldn't live for you. I love you."

"I love you too," Kohizou wailed.

Tears streamed down Dororo's face as he hugged his son. He turned away from him, it being the hardest thing he had ever done. "Let's go," he told Mois.

Mois looked around the house. She could no longer spot Tamama. But she supposed that was for the best. Tamama might be able to get Kohizou to safety, and then she could track him later.

"All right." She picked up Dororo and flew away, leaving Kohizou to just be a wailing mess.

Natsumi and Tamama creeped out of their hiding place, and Natsumi picked up Kohizou in her arms to comfort the poor kid. "There, there..."

"H-he... He said you should take care of me... You're Natsumi, right?" Kohizou cried. "He's... He's going to die, isn't he? Just like Mommy?"

Natsumi didn't want to answer him. Dororo was as good as dead. "I'll take care of you," she promised. Kohizou cried into her shirt.

"Well, this turned into a failure," Tamama sighed, sitting onto the ground. "How about we bring him back to the revolution base to keep him safe while we try to figure out where Giroro is?"

Giroro was their last hope. The last missing member of the Keroro platoon.

Natsumi nodded, rocking Kohizou back and forth. Their first priority was his safety.

They were back to square one.

* * *

 **Please review!**


	13. Clippings

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 **I'm considering changing one of the main characters on the story tag to Kululu or Keroro instead of Tamama, since Tamama seems to mostly be doing things with Natsumi and aid her story. I mean, Keroro hasn't appeared much but the story revolves around him so it might make since, but it's also me writing this and everything I touch seems to turn into Kululu, so maybe I should just change it to Kululu? He seems to be getting a lot of time.**

* * *

Tamama, Kohizou and Natsumi entered the revolution base to drop Kohizou off to safety. Tamama was silent and stoic thinking about the loss of Dororo and how they had finally found a member of his old platoon, but they had immediately lost him.

"Be brave." Natsumi pat Kohizou on the head, before handing him off to an older gentleman. She'd return to him later when she had completely defeated her brother, and their lives would be safe.

"Dororo..." Tamama whispered. The ninja had tried to kill him, but he was still a beloved platoon mate and mentor. "Our plans... Maybe we should abandon them." He looked up at Natsumi with wide eyes. "Maybe we don't want to find Giroro, maybe the same thing would happen."

Natsumi shook her head. "Giroro's not Dororo. I am certain he'd fight with us. And... he has to be okay... unlike Dororo."

"He... He changed after you got sick, though. I think he was lonely that you were gone. And then after Mr. Sergeant said the invasion was a lie... I think he broke. His purpose was gone after the Keroro Platoon was disbanded. Maybe he's just as bad, if not worse than Dororo," Tamama told her.

Natsumi didn't like to think about that. "We have to try, though. We have to," she whispered silently to Tamama.

"I... I have no leads on where he is."

"He's the kind of guy who likes fighting, drawing attention to himself. I'm sure if we looked through old newspapers or something, we'd be able to find him." Natsumi tried to reignite Tamama's will to fight.

Tamama gave a small nod, before sniffing and wiping his nose. He had to try, she was right. Or else Keroro's soul would never get to rest.

* * *

They decided to try to figure out where he was from hard research, from just scanning old newspaper clippings that were in libraries that the revolution had raided.

It took hours of boring labor, before even one of them got a clue to where he was.

"Red warrior wins again: Coliseum champion, beloved by people." Natsumi read a headline on an old black and white newspaper. Newspapers weren't used much anymore, so Tamama's revolution usually didn't look up information in them, but it seemed to prove useful. "What's the coliseum?" she asked Tamama.

"The revolution doesn't go there much," he told her. "It's where Fukki puts people usually if he doesn't want to kill them straight out, if he wants them to fight for the people's entertainment. People of the revolution, or people who have spoken against the Harvest, usually end up there. It's a spooky place. It's pretty much a guaranteed slow death, unless you're the coliseum champion. Then you've never lost, and are regarded with honor." Tamama shivered.

"He would be the champion, wouldn't he?" The corner's of Natsumi's mouth went up in a smirk as she thought to herself. She had to be sure, though. It might just be someone dressed in red instead of a red Keronian.

"Can we look up any pictures on what the champion looks like?" Natsumi asked, showing Tamama the headline.

Tamama shook his head. "We can't hack into Fukki's security, thanks to Kululu. But... maybe there's a picture of the champion in one of these newspapers." Tamama and Natsumi hurriedly started skimming the pictures.

Natsumi grinned as she found one. There was a clear picture of Giroro covered in a few more scars than she remembered him having. But he still clearly had his belt on, and held some of his favorite guns in front of someone he had beaten. "He's in the coliseum. We've found him."

"Makes sense. If Giroro spoke up against the Harvest and Fukki didn't like that, he probably would have put him in the coliseum. I heard the champion is undefeated, and was the first one ever put in the coliseum. Fukki must have made it to hold him." Tamama's eyes started twinkling as he realized where Giroro was, and that a rescue mission would soon fall to him and Natsumi.

"Why wouldn't he escape?" Natsumi wondered, glancing at the picture. From what she saw of Giroro, he didn't look desperate, he looked to be fighting with valor. He even looked like he was having a little fun. "Why would he work for Fuyuki and Angol Mois's entertainment?"

Tamama gave a sad look. "Maybe he didn't know what to do with his life anymore after you and Mr. Sergeant were gone. After Mr. Sergeant died we all... split up. Staying together reminded us too much of him, of the Keroro Platoon. From what Momocchi told me, Giroro stayed by your side for a little bit until Fukki started invading the planet, then he left to tour the galaxy. Maybe he came back when he realized Fukki had been successful, but saw what Fukki had done to Pekopon?" Tamama asked. He could see Giroro doing that.

"We have to free him. Free him from that awful coliseum. I'm sure... No, I'm positive that he'd join our cause and fight by my side," Natsumi told Tamama enthusiastically.

"I'm also pretty sure that if you asked, he'd do it," Tamama nodded. He smiled. He missed Giroro. The corporal had also been like a mentor to him, same as Dororo. It would be nice to see him again.

"But how do we break him out?" asked Natsumi.

"Easy. If you enlist in the coliseum and fight your way up to the champion you can talk to him. Then you can break him out," Tamama told her.

"Me? Why not you?" Natsumi asked.

"Everybody's looking for me since I'm the revolution leader. Nobody, however, would find it suspicious if you begged someone to let you fight in the coliseum for honor," Tamama explained.

"Will...F uyuki be there? Does he watch the coliseum battles?" Natsumi could feel a knot in her stomach tighten at the thought of seeing her evil brother.

"He probably has better things to do than watch Giroro fight," Tamama reassured her. Natsumi felt more at ease.

"I'll do it, then."

Tamama smiled. They would succeed with Giroro, even if they had failed with Dororo.

* * *

Angol Mois dropped Dororo in front of Fuyuki. "Tamama got away, but I'll catch him. You could say, look who the cat dragged in?"

Fuyuki looked with glee at Dororo. "So... he's here. That's good."

Dororo looked between them. "What do you want from me?"

"We want to reunite you and the Sarge. The Sarge asked for his platoon last Harvest, after all. I'm sorry, Dororo, but we'll have to cage you until he awakens. Mmkay?" Fuyuki asked. He had a cage for Dororo prepared. A large cage, hard to escape from, about the size of an old zoo exhibit's. It had a part of it closed off for privacy and looked quite pampered for a cage. "There's no hard feelings between us, so there's no need for you to live horrible while we wait for November 1st," he reminded him.

"But I'm still a prisoner and will live like such," Dororo noted as Mois swung the door open for him to enter.

"He came willingly, Fuyuki," she told him, "in return for us to never draw his son, Kohizou's, name for the Harvest."

"How... pure of him," Fuyuki smiled. He doubted Keroro had asked for his platoon so he could eat them - he knew the Sarge just wanted to be himself again - but he couldn't help noting that detail.

Keroro had finally asked for something that seemed to be part of his old self. And Fuyuki just wanted to give it to him.

"Your terms are agreed. No harm will come to Kohizou and if I ever see him, I will give him a good life." Fuyuki tilted his head. "I didn't know you had a son."

Dororo looked down. "Thank you for sparing him," he told him. "He... He was the child Koyuki died for."

"Huh. Yeah, I was thinking when she was dragged here that I was supposed to be given a child." Fuyuki rubbed his chin. "So... you and Koyuki...?"

Dororo didn't look Fuyuki in the eye. This was Koyuki's murderer. The one who had killed her. "Yes. You killed my wife."

"We weren't going to kill her, you know. If she had given the information on where she had hid my sister..." Fuyuki trailed off. "Did she happen to tell you?"

"No," Dororo lied. Fuyuki didn't deserve to know Natsumi was awake. And he didn't know if Fuyuki would hurt her.

"Darn," Fuyuki cursed.

"You killed her nonetheless. She's dead now because of you," Dororo said. He fought back tears.

"Not because of me," Fuyuki admitted. "She died because of an accident. Because of Mois." He pointed to Angol Mois, the guilty party.

Mois turned around, to not partake in the conversation at all.

Dororo cried.

* * *

Fuyuki and Mois left Dororo alone to cry. Mois didn't speak much to Fuyuki. She didn't tell him about Natsumi.

 _If... If he learns Natsumi has awakened... he might waver from our goal. And we've come so far. We can't just give up Uncle's life for Natsumi's._ She'd have to add tracking down that girl to kill her before Fuyuki found out.

She had to keep him on track.

She confided in Kululu that Natsumi was awake, though, when the two of them were alone. "I found Dororo," she first told him.

He was surprised, but he hid it easily. "Good for you," he lied. He had honestly thought Dororo was untraceable. Had Tamama found him and then she had been lead to Tamama?

"He's here if you want to visit him," she offered.

"Nah. There's probably a lot of bad blood between us since I'm working for the enemy. He probably doesn't want to talk to his old platoon mate, ku, ku, ku," Kululu told her.

"You don't want to reunite with your old platoon?" Mois asked. Their goal was to bring Keroro his old platoon to hopefully reignite his old persona.

"Nah, I see Giroro enough as is," Kululu admitted. "And Giroro takes up all the stupid my brain has a capacity for for my old platoon. Ku, ku, ku!" he chuckled. "Anyway, how did the retrieval of Dororo go?" he asked, trying to get information on her mission.

"I saw Tamama, but he got away," she admitted.

 _Good for him._ Kululu thought to himself. He knew that kid was strong. "Anything else?"

"Dororo... Dororo had a kid... Apparently he and Koyuki were together..." Mois sounded regretful, guilty even. It had been her fault Koyuki had died, after all, because of her curse. Despite how desperately Koyuki had begged for her life.

Kululu detected her sadness. He knew what had happened to Koyuki and how it affected Angol Mois. He squeezed her hand, gently and pulled her closer to him so he could give her a soft kiss on her lips.

"It wasn't your fault," he tried to tell her. "That's one death you didn't have anything to do with."

"I did. It was my fault." She shook. "And... And I ruined Dororo's life, and his kid's life, too, because of it."

"She shouldn't have given herself up. She should have ran. She came here knowing she'd die," Kululu tried to comfort her. "She gave up before her death even began." He moved to her earlobe to nibble on it, to try to comfort her.

She was silent for a good few moments. "There... was someone else there," she admitted, slowly.

"Who? Another kid? Geez, how busy were they? Ku, ku, ku."

"No..." She shook her head. "It was... Natsumi. She was with them. She... woke up."

Kululu stopped kissing her for a moment. "Natsumi?" She must have recovered much faster than he had expected. The minimum he had predicted was fifty years. "Are you sure?"

"Positive." Mois nodded. "Don't tell Fuyuki... I'm afraid he'll waver from our goal if he knows she's alive."

Kululu was silent and nodded solemnly. He thought for a moment. "Mois?" he asked, "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," she agreed.

"Would you kill Natsumi if it meant that Keroro would come back?"

"I'd kill anyone to get Uncle to come back. But you know that," she told him. "If Natsumi stands in my way, I will definitely kill her."

Kululu nodded. He had expected that answer.

He clenched his fist, a little sad. He knew anyone that stood in her way would be killed for Keroro.

Even him. If his death meant bringing Keroro back, she wouldn't hesitate to sacrifice him. It was easy to realize this was what she meant.

He was obviously part of the "anyone" in her statement.

Still, he didn't care. If it made her return to her old self, he'd be happy of it. That was all he cared about.

"And you know I'll help you every step of the way," he told her.

"I know." She hugged him, kissing him again on the lips. She cuddled up against him. She was always glad to have nice talks like this with Kululu.

* * *

Tamama helped Natsumi into golden armor, to make her look like a coliseum contestant. "So what do I do?" she asked.

"Talk bad about the Harvest near the coliseum. They'll throw you in. Since you're pretty much a background character to them, you'll probably have to fight a lot of contestants quickly, and then if you win you'll meet the champion. If you look interesting, so maybe they'll make your fights longer, and give you a small break. So just do it fast and all boring. I'll try to sneak into the crowd to watch from afar." Tamama told her, giving her instructions. "Umm... Natchi?"

"Yes?" Natsumi asked, flexing her wrist to make sure she could move.

"...It's going to be a battle to the death, you know that right?" Tamama asked. "If... If you want to meet Giroro, you'll have to kill people. Or else you'll die yourself."

Natsumi felt her heart plunge into fear. Kill someone? They were probably in there just because they knew the Harvest was wrong!

Still... she knew her mission... Their mission relied on this. "I... I can't..." she finally said. "I'm no killer."

"Then use this. If you do it quickly and just get through round and round again, then maybe they won't notice." Tamama handed her a gun.

"This is still killing," she told him.

"It's got a drug that makes it look like the person is dead for 24 hours. Shoot them with it and it should be good," Tamama told her.

Natsumi smiled. "Thanks."

Tamama nodded.

He then took her to the elevator to transport her to where the coliseum was.

* * *

Natsumi was on her own. "HEY!" she yelled loudly at some guards guarding the coliseum entrance. "The Harvest is stupid. It's a terrible, inhumane thing."

Almost immediately, the two picked her up. "You'll regret saying that," they told her. "You're lucky you're so close to the coliseum. We'll drop you in there, scum. You won't last a minute, but you'll last longer than if we took you to our Emperor."

Natsumi smiled as they threw her in with a lot of other scared people. She had made it.

Now she just needed to compete.

 _See you soon, Giroro._ She smiled.

* * *

 **Please review!**


	14. The Nine Gates

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 **Okay, the nine circles of hell from Dante's inferno, quickly stated for those who don't want to google it are limbo, lust, gluttony, greed, anger, heresy, violence, fraud, and treachery.**

 **Mostly Giroro chapter.**

 **I'm going to answer some questions and stuff from reviews now.**

 **Coy Serum, I'd love to flesh out more of the revolution, but from my notes didn't have much time in this story. I tried to flesh out more of the coliseum however, to make it better, and if I ever write a prequel to this I will flesh out the revolution and focus on them. But thank you for liking them so much!**

 **Kohizou is around five.**

 **And thank you stuffedcrustlord. I will continue jamming everything I write with kurumois.**

 **Umm...The starfish guy in this chapter is a small reference to Tales of Vesperia's coliseum. Because I'm a big Tales of fan. Not important plot wise though, so don't worry.**

* * *

About thirty people were placed in the large gladiatorial ring. Only Natsumi looked like she was ready to do battle.

She scanned the group of people for a small Keronian, but Giroro was not there.

"Hey!" she yelled at someone who looked like they were shivering. "How many rounds does it take to get a battle with the champion?

"A-are... Are you one of the people who tried to get captured just for glory?" the person spat at her with a bit of a stutter. "I was captured here because my daughter was part of the resistance! Well... she _was_. They killed her and found her ties to me... And now I will die because of her choices. You will die in this coliseum, and you will regret your actions," the person hissed.

"I am sorry." Natsumi frowned. She knew most people hadn't come willingly here.

"Nine rounds," someone answered for Natsumi's question. "Just like the nine circles of hell..." they shivered. "The ninth, you fight the champion... But only if you've impressed the crowd enough to let you win."

Natsumi took mental note. Only nine rounds. And the ninth was with Giroro.

"What's the first round like?" she asked.

"It's against alien monster scum. Heard of the andromedan husky?" the person asked. Natsumi nodded. The stupid frog had used it against her a lot.

Seven gates all around the fifteen people entered. Seven animals came out, each with a name tag of a virtue.

They each looked intense, huge, and monstrous. Nothing like Natsumi had ever seen.

Well, except Bigfoot. _Fuyuki must have hunted that down,_ she realized.

"The goal is to bring all seven of the monsters back into their cages. But they're ready to kill... to eat you alive!" an announcer yelled.

Natsumi put her gun away. This match wasn't about killing. It was about herding. Herding, she could do. Using her own strength to fight.

"Nine circles of hell, huh?" So she was in limbo? Fuyuki did always like his mythology. She gave a mighty kick to Bigfoot, but he grabbed her leg and gave a mighty roar.

 _You don't scare me._ She glared straight into his eyes. She heard once to never back down with monsters and animals. Giving another mighty kick, she let herself to a flurry of pushing, finally getting Bigfoot in its cage.

Screaming was behind her. The stuttering man had been eaten. A little bit of blood splashed on Natsumi.

She couldn't afford the time to close her eyes and avoid the sight. So she focused on the other six monsters.

* * *

Everybody except Natsumi was out of breath. They were breathing hurriedly. She noticed their numbers had dwindled to about seventeen. Twelve people had died.

"Second round! Drop all armor you're wearing. If you're not wearing any armor, take off your clothes. You will be undefended in this battle!" the announcer shouted.

Natsumi hurriedly took off her golden gladiator outfit.

She kept her gun on her. They hadn't told her she had to drop her gun.

"Seventeen women that have been captured will be released into the ring. Kill them, or be killed yourself by them in hand-to-hand combat," the announcer said.

Natsumi waited for the doors to open. One woman for each of the contestants, it seemed. These women probably had won the right to stay in the coliseum, until they were killed by the second round.

To Natsumi's surprise, the doors opened and seventeen butt-naked women entered the arena. Some of them looked scared, humiliated, trying to cover up.

Some of them looked like they were just determined to win. The one standing in front of Natsumi looked like such.

"If I kill you, I'm free to go," she told Natsumi. "So die for me."

Natsumi felt terrible for the people in front of her. Why had Fuyuki designed for them to be humiliated in such a way?

It was inhumane.

"You're wondering what we did to land us in here, aren't you?" the woman asked, noticing Natsumi's shaking arm. Nothing unnerved Natsumi more than the sexual harassment the crowd was leering at all of them.

"Yeah," Natsumi admitted.

"All of us tried to win over the Emperor, or at least someone in charge. The Emperor needs an empress, after all. Unfortunately, he wasn't interested and punished us for our lust. He said this round symbolizes our sin. We... We just wanted better lives... Something to ensure we wouldn't die..." The woman launched herself at Natsumi's neck.

Natsumi silently shot her, a tear sliding down her cheek. "I'm sorry," she told her as the sleep drug took its effect in her.

The bell chimed.

Only fourteen of them were left.

* * *

"Third round!" The doors opened and instead of people, a tray of food came out. "Half of this is poisoned. All the food must be eaten. Try to choose something that isn't poisoned."

Natsumi's heart fell as she started panicking. Food was what got her in this mess to begin with!

 _So... people are going to have to die during this..._ She scanned the table as everyone started eating. She noticed some alien foods, some delicacies, that smelled delicious.

And some were normal, everyday things like wine and bread.

Immediately she knew what was poisoned and what wasn't. _The delicacies... the food that's alien is poisoned. Fuyuki remembers how I got sick._ She could predict this.

For once, she ate the normal food.

Three people collapsed, their mouths foaming from poison. Natsumi wasn't one of them.

Eleven people were left.

* * *

 _Greed._ Natsumi remembered the fourth circle of hell. As predicted, eleven giant rocks entered the ring.

"To win, you must crush another person. You can choose between your fellow contestants, or these..." A door opened and some babies crawled out. "...children of revolution scum."

Natsumi weeped. She pushed the rock forward - it was tough, but she could do it.

She cornered one of the other contestants instead. Quickly, she whipped out her gun and shot them, to make them appear like they were dead.

Ten contestants were left. Everybody else had chosen to kill a baby they didn't know.

* * *

The fifth challenge was something she had expected. Just a normal fight.

"You can try to prove yourself to take a break. To live another day. The girl with pink hair will go first, to fight one-on-one," the announcer yelled. The doors opened and someone with a bandana over their head entered the ring.

"Where's the starfish? I'm going to get me a starfish!" The heat of the coliseum had probably driven them near insanity.

She looked away as she shot her gun, easily dispatching them.

* * *

 _Three more until I see Giroro,_ Natsumi reminded, trying to steady her breathing. She had been quick but hadn't done anything nearly impressive to let her live another day.

The floor moved below Natsumi, and half of it was replaced by flaming coals.

 _Heresy,_ Natsumi recalled.

"Walk through the flaming coals. The first twelve to reach the exit won't burn to death." This time fifty people were with her. Probably from all sorts of other coliseums across the world.

It was a race. And Natsumi excelled at races.

She felt bad for the others.

She was glad for her armor that she had picked up again. It kept her feet from burning from the coals.

She made it in fifth place. But she was still alive. She closed her eyes and turned her head as she heard the screams of the others burning.

* * *

Natsumi was dragged inside the coliseum, as the ring changed again. This time it seemed to have three rings.

She was given a number on a piece of paper, by a guard. Third ring. She was placed in the outer most ring.

 _For murderers,_ she recalled. All the rest that had been put in the third ring looked around.

"Kill three people and you will be able to move on. Do it in a way that you impress the audience, and you can live another day instead of doing your coliseum run all in one sitting," the announcer ordered.

Natsumi pulled out her gun. She wouldn't need to do it impressively. She just needed to hit three people and make them seem dead, something that would ensure their corpse taken out of the coliseum and they would be freed.

She smiled as she easily hit three people.

 _One more ring to go before Giroro._

* * *

In the eighth round, Natsumi found herself face-to-face with a genetically spliced flying monster. Its face looked like something in distress.

Everyone was cheering for her to be eaten. She had impressed no one.

"Kill it and you'll see the champion," the announcer told her. She was the only one on the coliseum floor. Everybody else had either died or impressed the announcer enough to live another day.

Natsumi took her gun and shot at it, but it didn't work. The gun had been made for humans, after all, not monsters.

"Natchi..." Tamama whispered in the crowd as he watched her run around and try to fight the monster. He was dressed in a cloak so nobody could see his face.

She needed help.

"Tamama Impact!" he yelled quietly, in the front row behind Natsumi. Hopefully, the crowd would think she did it.

In his powerful blast, the monster was slain. Natsumi breathed heavily, her weapon having been useless against her.

"Congratulations. You've won the right to die at the hands of the champion! Everybody applaud for our very own coliseum champion... undefeated and ready to kill!" Everybody applauded as the doors opened.

The announcer threw a sword out to Natsumi, the only weapon she'd get to fight against someone with guns.

Giroro walked out of the door, dressed in battle garb. He held two guns in his hands. His eyes were cold like a machine.

"GIRORO!" Natsumi yelled, smiling when she saw him. Giroro did not smile back.

Instead, he waved to the people, not paying attention to the person in front of him - Natsumi.

"Giroro?" Natsumi asked again. He wasn't listening to her.

"I have a job to do," were the only words he spoke. He turned to her, readying his gun to shoot at her.

Natsumi's breath caught in her throat. She recalled the final circle of hell - treachery. And Giroro... Well, he was definitely acting treacherous. It was like he barely remembered her!

Or... the years in the coliseum had taught him only one thing... How to fight like a machine.

* * *

"Where are you going?" Fuyuki had asked him the day that Angol Mois had returned with Keroro's body. The funeral service had been held for his friend, and that had been the end of it.

Dororo had been the first one to jump sail and leave to the mountains, no longer wanting the memory of the Keroro Platoon. Giroro had read the writing on the wall. Still, he had tried to convince Dororo to stick with him... But their trio of childhood friends just wasn't the same without Keroro leading them stupidly. Their friendship had crumbled to pieces.

"Leaving. Dororo had the right idea," Giroro replied gruffly assembling everything he needed from his tent into a backpack. "Take care of Miss Furbottom for me."

"You can't leave!" Fuyuki pleaded. "You... have to stick by sis's side... What if she wakes up and you're not here? Natsumi needs you!"

"No, she doesn't," Giroro replied. "And... it's taken me awhile to realize it Fuyuki, but your sister isn't waking up. It'll be fifty years minimum, and most likely thousands of years. Neither of us will probably be alive when she awakens." He told him the facts. "I... I can't stay by her side. I've been with her for a year, but it hurts to see her like this. You know I love your sister, Fuyuki, but I need to do my own things. Find my own path. The fact is, she's not coming back. Although... I wish my warrior princess was."

Fuyuki cried. "But... she needs you. I... The whole platoon is leaving... Sarge wouldn't want this..."

"Keroro is gone, Fuyuki. He died for us and our purpose here died with him," Giroro hissed, remembering his friend.

The Keroro Platoon was over. Dororo had shown him that. And there was no reason to stay. Natsumi's sickness had nearly broken him, and the loss of his brother and two other friends in his life was just too much for the little soldier.

Giroro just shook his head and left Fuyuki alone to his grief, a decision he'd later regret.

* * *

The only one he really said good-bye to was Natsumi, his warrior princess. Koyuki was happy enough to let him see her. She was the true friend among them who was sticking by Natsumi's side.

"I'm sorry I couldn't keep her updated on life, too," Giroro apologized to Koyuki.

"It's no problem, I know you're dealing with some hard stuff. Dororo is, too," Koyuki smiled, understanding. "You can come back to her whenever you're ready, though."

Giroro smiled, nodding. "Thanks," he told her. He then turned to Natsumi's pod that kept her asleep. "Good-bye, my warrior princess... Keep recovering. Stay safe. I love you," he told her, before gently kissing the glass between their lips.

He had to go, though. And he soon left.

* * *

Giroro didn't know what he wanted anymore. He didn't know his purpose. For years, he wandered around the universe lost and aimless, mourning the loss of Natsumi, and the Keron Empire.

He was no longer an invader of Keron. And that's what truly harmed him. His identity was gone.

He just wandered, lost and aimlessly, until finally in a tavern, he heard some people talking.

"Milk," he ordered his usual. He couldn't handle a drop of liquor. So he only had milk. It was good for the bones.

"I can't believe Pekopon's been invading so many planets! I never thought they'd become the new Keron empire!" some people behind him spoke.

"Yeah, that place seems really strong. Any alien that threatens it gets their entire race destroyed!"

"Who's the self-proclaimed emperor again, some brat named Fuyuki Hinata?"

Giroro's ears perked up. Fuyuki? Fuyuki was the emperor of Pekopon? He was invading the universe?

Maybe he did have a purpose again. Maybe he could be a warrior for Fuyuki.

* * *

It didn't take him long to realize that something was seriously wrong on Pekopon. The people lived in fear and most of all, the most unsettling thing was the giant statues of Keroro.

Cults seemed to worship him like a religion.

"Keroro..." Giroro felt himself get nauseous at his friend being used in such a way. The people in the cults wanted to kill and sacrifice people for him... so he could eat them?

This was wrong. Way wrong. And he couldn't go along with something like this. He had to figure out what was going on and get to the bottom of this.

* * *

He found out about the Harvest pretty quickly, when guards were lining people up to be taken away.

"What the heck?" he asked when he heard what was happening and what the Harvest was about. "You can't do this! These are innocent people! This is gross and wrong!"

"Ah... someone protesting the Harvest. Let's bring him to the executioner..." They grabbed Giroro, and Giroro went along with them. It was the only way he could find Fuyuki and hear what was happening.

He was given to Angol Mois instead.

"Finally, a familiar face!" Giroro growled.

"So you were the one protesting the dear Harvest?" Mois asked. "I suppose I'll have to kill you, then!"

"Wait... What...? It's me, Giroro!" he tried to remind her. Mois brought the pointy part of her staff down, like an ax. Giroro dodged.

Mois just giggled like a school girl as she went after him. Soon enough, she had cornered him.

"Fun, fun, bloodshed is so much fun~!" she hummed, in a tone that made Giroro shiver. She brought her spear down.

"STOP!" Fuyuki ordered. Mois made a disappointed grunt and stopped.

Giroro felt relieved. "Fuyuki..."

"That's Giroro! My sister... Natsumi really wouldn't like it if we killed him. When... When we find her... When she wakes up, she'll want to see him. Even if he abandoned her once, I won't let him do it again," Fuyuki explained.

"Fuyuki... What's going on? What happened to Natsumi?" Giroro only registered one word. Natsumi was missing.

"She's gone... We lost her. But... But she'll come back! We'll find her!" Fuyuki sounded filled with delusion. Natsumi must have died while she was healing. That's why she was gone. Giroro frowned.

 _Is... Is this my fault? Should I have not left him to his grief?_ he wondered.

"I have just the place to put Giroro, too. To keep him safe until sis wakes up," Fuyuki recalled.

"The coliseum? We haven't opened it yet!" Mois reminded him.

"Well, it's time to have our first match then." Fuyuki rubbed his hands together.

* * *

When Giroro was being transported to the coliseum, he learned quickly enough that Fuyuki and Mois were not the same as they were before. He learned about the Harvest and why it was going on.

He also learned that he was to live their prisoner. He felt hopelessness around him. He didn't have much better to do, and fighting back against Mois seemed impossible.

He tried to speak up that Keroro wouldn't want this, but they never listened to him. Fuyuki eventually spoke up, though.

"You know... I just realized something, Mois." Fuyuki recalled.

"What?" Mois hummed.

"We don't need two love interests for Natsumi when she wakes up. I think I know what our first match will be..." Fuyuki laughed.

"But... You told Kululu - " Mois's pleas were cut off by a quick slap by Fuyuki.

"Don't speak up against me. You promised to be my loyal doll, remember? And the person who caused Momoka sadness must prove he deserves to live... And anyway, he's revolution scum."

Mois rubbed her cheek. "Lose," she told Giroro, training her eyes on him.

* * *

The first match was upon Giroro, and for the first time in a while, he was given an arsenal of nice new weapons.

The people cheered, wanting to distract themselves from their own folly. Giroro knew this sort of scenario. It was a kill-or-be-killed sort of deal.

If he won, he could live. Fuyuki wouldn't have him ever killed. He wanted him to be there for Natsumi. To be the protector of Natsumi's heart. Even... Even if Natsumi was dead.

The doors opened and for the first time in a while, Giroro felt like a warrior again as people cheered his name. It was a nice feeling.

"Giroro? They got you too?" The voice of a familiar pretty boy greeted his ears.

"Saburo," he hissed. Saburo had only a pen in his hand.

"The rules are simple," Fuyuki announced at a special stand for him that he and Angol Mois sat at. "The winner is the one who kills the other. The winner will be the one who wins my sister's heart when she returns, and will be the one by her side. She only needs one lover, after all. He'll also be the coliseum champion, who I will ensure their life and honor. The loser dies. If you two don't kill each other, I'll have to have Mois violently torture you both until you're willing enough to," Fuyuki told them, "Or I'll decide on my own. And let me tell you, both of you are not very high in my heart today. One hurt my fiancee back when I should have been treasuring her, and if he dies it will be in her honor. The other betrayed my sister and left to find his own path. So who cares which one of you wins? I sure don't. Prove to me which one of you deserves to be by my sister's side," Fuyuki ordered.

Giroro noticed Mois holding Kululu in her lap, his face buried in the front of her shirt to keep from seeing the action. He seemed to be worried for his best friend.

"BEGIN!" Fuyuki announced.

Giroro turned his attention back to Saburo. "What did you do to hurt his fiancee?" He tried to make conversation as he walked along the ring.

"I... I kissed Fuyuki and confessed my love to him. Unfortunately Momoka saw. I... I just wanted to tell him I was there for him, that I could help change him from his evil ways. After she deported me across the planet, I realized Fuyuki wasn't going to change. So I joined the revolution over there and tried to stop this ridiculous Harvest. Unfortunately, I was caught and have been imprisoned for maybe the past three months? Kululu negotiated that they wouldn't kill me and I'd be the coliseum champion instead. Seems Fuyuki changed his mind, though." Saburo looked up at Fuyuki.

Giroro darted forward, to trip Saburo on his feet. Saburo jumped up.

"Giroro, we don't have to fight. Let's accept the torture. Torture doesn't mean death. Maybe we can both live and escape..." Saburo tried to tell him.

"I've been in these sort of coliseums before, Saburo," Giroro told him. "Had to go on a few undercover missions with Dororo and... and K-Keroro... Back in the day. Both of us aren't surviving this," he told him. "So... fight me in earnest."

The reality was sound.

"I'm not a killer," Saburo told him.

"Too bad I am," said Giroro. Saburo tried to draw a shield, and Giroro charged. The two of them began fighting.

* * *

The sound of a bullet echoed the coliseum. It was a valiant fight. But it was over now. And Giroro's first victory had been achieved.

Saburo's blood drenched the floor as he just held a now red piece of paper in his hands. Giroro didn't look away. He felt bad, but he knew he'd have to accept this if this was his new life.

"I suppose neither of you are losing any fingers," Fuyuki decided. His threats had gotten worse and worse as time had gone on.

"SABURO!" Kululu screamed looking down. Giroro did look away from Kululu's sobs as Mois held him closely so he wouldn't fall off the ledge and down to Saburo's body. "Y-you promised he'd live!" he hissed at Fuyuki.

"You aren't my master. I don't need to promise you anything," Fuyuki told him. "Mois, keep him restrained."

"I'm sorry," she apologized to Kululu. "He lost."

Kululu's wails were soon drowned out by the loud wave of clapping Giroro got. "GIRORO! GIRORO! GIRORO!" they chanted.

Giroro felt the applause get to him. He felt... like he had a purpose again.

He felt like a warrior. Someone with honor. Even if he was working for a twisted purpose.

That was how his life as the coliseum champion had begun.

* * *

Every time Giroro fought, he recalled his first victory, the time he had killed Saburo. Eventually, killing people had stopped hurting. He just worked as a machine. The coliseum's puppet.

It was better than being purposeless. He almost even liked it.

Natsumi spun and rolled on the ground, trying to dodge Giroro's barrel of shots. She had no leek in her hands to defend herself.

"Giroro! Giroro! Snap out of it! It's me, Natsumi!" she yelled. Giroro only heard one thing, though - the loud cheers of his name as the audience beckoned him to kill his prey.

"GIRORO!" Natsumi screamed. He continued to fight. He got closer and closer to her to do the finishing blow.

Instinctively, she stretched out her much larger arms and punched him in the jaw, hurdling him across the coliseum ring.

He rubbed his jaw. In all his time in the coliseum, nobody had managed to land a punch on him. His eyes focused on his opponent.

"Remind you of how we first met?" Natsumi asked. She didn't approach him, afraid he'd shoot her.

"N-natsumi...?" Giroro asked. Only one person punched like that. He could feel it in his warrior blood.

"In the flesh." She pointed to herself. "Going to try to shoot me again?"

He threw down his weapons. "No. No of course I wouldn't!" he promised. "I... I had no idea it was you. I... How? I thought you were dead! Or sleeping!"

"I made a miraculous recovery." Natsumi shrugged. "Why did you attack me?"

"I'm... I'm so sorry... I've been in here for so long. Six years almost. The only thing I've lived for in that time is fighting in this coliseum. I was like a machine. I... I didn't focus on your face, your words... Only the battle... Natsumi! I'm just so so happy to see you..." Tears were coming out of his eyes.

The audience was confused. Natsumi threw down her sword.

"I missed you too, you big red idiot," she smiled, outstretching her arms. Giroro ran into them, hugging her tightly.

To her surprise, she felt Giroro's lips softly touch hers. Her eyes widened as he kissed her.

"I'm sorry. I just... I regretted so much that I never told you that I love you. I... I wanted to tell you if I ever saw you again. I wanted to kiss you."

"You love me?" Natsumi was so shocked, but instinctively she pulled Giroro closer to her to continue their kiss. She hadn't seen him for so long.

She missed him, and it... it just felt right to kiss Giroro. It felt like thousands of people including Tamama weren't watching them as his hands entangled themselves in her hair and their tongues became quite acquainted in a passionate kiss.

She'd question this later. Right now her actions felt right. She wanted to be close to Giroro, having missed him so much.

The audience didn't know whether to boo or cheer. They were confused. They hadn't paid money to see this sort of show of two people getting down, but they weren't completely sure if they disliked it.

"I missed you so much, my warrior princess..." Giroro whispered to her between kisses, before capturing her lips with his again. "Every moment in this coliseum I thought of you, every moment I had to kill someone, every day, every moment, I wished I was in your arms, but at the same time I wouldn't wish this life on you." He continued kissing her.

"It'll be over soon," she comforted.

"I felt so sorry for you when I killed Saburo, but at the same time I thought of you and how happy I was to be alive because maybe... Maybe you were alive too and I could see you," he confided.

She took her lips off of Giroro and put her finger to his mouth so he couldn't kiss her again. "YOU WHAT?"

"Thought of you a lot?" Giroro looked confused. Why did she suddenly look mad at him? She slapped Giroro almost immediately.

"Ow!" He rubbed his cheek.

The audience decided to cheer. The fighting had begun again!

"You killed Saburo?! You killed him?" Natsumi was horrified. "And you decided the best time to tell me you murdered my schoolgirl crush was when we were _kissing_?!" She was flabbergasted at his stupidity.

"Uhhh... yes? I thought it was best to get this out in the open. You know... to pursue a relationship..." He was cut off by her angry yelling and look of loathing at him.

"Ever heard of wrong time wrong place?" she asked, yelling in rage.

Giroro shook his head. He cowered, feeling sad that she had made him mad at him.

Suddenly, the doors opened. Natsumi and Giroro turned to look at what had interrupted their argument. Nothing should have been sent into the ring while she was fighting the coliseum champion.

"Hello,~" Angol Mois hummed. "Found you, Natsumi~!"

Giroro darted out out in horror as Mois brought her spear down onto the ground. He shoved Natsumi out of the way of the fissure, saving her.

"Oh geez..." Natsumi had forgotten that there was a risk of Mois finding her.

* * *

 **Please review!**


	15. Teamwork Skills Needed

**Here's the next chapter. Sadly I still suck at fight scenes.**

 **Currently the story is only going to be 22 chapters in all, unless I merge a couple chapters, which I might because it looks like there might be a short one.**

 **So seven chapters to go.**

* * *

Natsumi scurried to the side of the coliseum and hung onto the wall as a fissure opened up where she used to be standing.

Giroro wheezed and hung onto the wall with her.

"What is wrong with you? You almost killed me, Mois!" Natsumi yelled. She knew Angol Mois had changed a lot, that she was one of the lead perpetrators in this terrible world, but she had thought that Mois wouldn't directly try to kill her.

"That was the idea." Angol Mois took her spear off the ground, ready to hit again. Giroro grabbed his gun.

"I'm the champion of the coliseum here! You can't defeat me!" he tried to bellow at her and scare her out. Mois barely paid attention to Giroro, and hopped over the chasm she had just created.

"We have to fight her," Giroro told Natsumi. "Come on... She's tough, but I'm sure together we can - "

"No." Natsumi glared at Giroro. "You freakin' killed Saburo. What did he ever do to you?"

Giroro paled. Maybe he should have confessed that to her at a better time, but now it was too late. "We... We have to try, or else we'll both be dead."

Natsumi glared at him. She pulled at her gun on her belt with the sleeping drug. She pointed it at Mois and shot.

Angol Mois disappeared for a moment. Then she rematerialized behind Natsumi. "You never did really focus on any of my abilities, did you? As an Angolian, I would like to remind you that I can move faster than the speed of light."

She pushed Natsumi forward, toward the chasm. Natsumi lost her footing for a moment and Giroro desperately grabbed at her, to pull her back towards land.

"I still don't forgive you," she hissed, glaring at him. Giroro looked apologetic.

"I don't care," he told her, "But we need to team up. We need to fight together or else we'll both die. We outnumber her. We can do this... And we have good teamwork."

After twelve years, Natsumi wasn't too sure. She barely knew Giroro anymore. He had changed so much, and she... She had remained exactly the same. But he made a point. They had to use their numbers to their advantage.

"Let's come at her from two different angles," Natsumi suggested. Giroro nodded, and they charged at her.

Mois flew up and they ran into each other. Natsumi moaned in annoyance and rubbed her leg from the impact.

Mois watched them. She knew Giroro and Natsumi weren't getting along for some reason, and because of that, their teamwork was faltering very much.

They tried to charge at her, communicate orders, but neither of them listened to each other. Sometimes they would get distracted yelling at each other about Saburo, and Mois would get in a hit on the ground.

Overall, it would be easy enough to take out Natsumi.

* * *

Kululu watched from the coliseum seats as Angol Mois trashed Natsumi and Giroro, constantly grabbing one of them and throwing them against the wall or swinging her spear at them. Honestly he was surprised at their endurance that they hadn't given up yet.

Sitting back, he spotted Tamama running off, probably to grab back-up or try to tunnel his way into the pits. He didn't care. He didn't follow him or talk to his former platoon mate.

Giroro was thrown against a wall again and coughed up some blood. Mois turned her attention to Natsumi as Giroro struggled to get up.

"K-Kululu..." Giroro noticed Kululu sitting above him, drinking a soft drink with a straw as he watched. "H-help..." he begged.

"Why?" Kululu asked.

"She's... going to kill Natsumi. Natsumi won't listen to my ideas and my help because she's mad at me. There's nothing I can do to save her. Please... Save her..." Giroro begged.

"I know why you want me to, idiot. I'm asking why I should." Kululu took a loud sip again.

"B-because unlike Fuyuki and Mois, you aren't entirely evil. I know you've helped me before... Given me extra food, made my life here a bit more comfortable... Visited me. Please... I know there's part of you that can help..." Giroro begged weakly.

"Ku, ku, ku. Sorry. The dictator has spoken. She wants her dead. Nothing I can do," Kululu told him. Giroro hissed and turned his attention away from Kululu.

"Nice try, but you could say, this is the end?" Mois stood over Natsumi's crouching body, her spear hovering over her head.

Giroro clenched his leg muscles, ready to spring in between Natsumi's head and the spear, and take the hit.

Kululu sighed as he watched this pathetic display. Natsumi and Giroro hadn't put up much of a fight at all. At this rate, they'd both be dead soon.

And he knew that nothing good would come of Natsumi dying. Especially if the truth were to become exposed to Fuyuki that Mois had killed her.

He'd... hurt her. He'd lash out in anger. And Kululu didn't want to see that. He was frightened for this. Mois couldn't just play dumb if she did this.

Kululu quickly called Fuyuki up on his phone and turned away. "Hey, Mois and I are at the coliseum," he told the dictator, "but we didn't find Tamama like we thought."

"Oh? Pity." Fuyuki seemed disappointed in their failure.

"We did find someone else, though. Mois's currently in battle with her, so it's likely she won't survive very long against her," Kululu confided in Fuyuki.

"Who?" Fuyuki seemed disinterested.

Kululu grinned. "Ku ku ku. Natsumi Hinata." The line went dead.

Kululu turned back to the coliseum to see the end of the battle. Hopefully Fuyuki could come in and stop Mois before the finishing blow.

* * *

Mois's spear hovered above Natsumi's head. Giroro came running in to stop it with his body and sacrifice himself in the process, take the hit for her to amend what he had done wrong.

That was when a giant television screen flipped on, and Fuyuki's voice stopped Mois's movements. "STOP!" he yelled.

Mois paused and whirled around. "Fuyuki, I will deal with this threat. It's just someone from the revolution."

"It's my sister, alive and well. You know very well that Natsumi should not be harmed. You will not touch her," Fuyuki ordered. "Stand down."

"B-but..." Mois bit her lip. Fuyuki had found out. Now... would he give up the Harvest?

"Hey," Tamama whispered to Giroro and Natsumi, having put a ladder in the chasm Mois had created. His head popped out of it, having found a tunnel to freedom. "Now would be a nice time to escape while they argue."

Giroro coughed and nodded. He smiled at Tamama. Tamama was a lot stronger than him. He had kept the fight going when he could only play pretend at being a warrior. "You first, Natsumi," he requested.

Natsumi slid down the ladder, trying not to be in Fuyuki's line of sight as Fuyuki argued with Mois over if she would kill Natsumi or not.

Giroro came following after, soon enough.

By the time Fuyuki and Mois had stopped butting heads and Fuyuki ordered Mois to retrieve Natsumi, Natsumi was gone.

Fuyuki hissed. "This is your fault, letting her escape!"

"No! It's yours! I could have dealt with the threat easily and quickly, yet you insisted we let her live!" Mois yelled again.

Their arguing continued.

* * *

As soon as Tamama, Giroro, and Natsumi were in the caverns below, they rejoiced at their narrow save. Tamama hurriedly brought them both to a revolution safe house underground for medical attention.

"Tamama... I'm so glad to see you after all this time." Giroro wasn't the hugging type, so he just slapped Tamama on the back. "Good job saving us," he smiled.

"No problem. We succeeded in the mission to rescue you, so I'm glad," Tamama grinned.

Giroro looked at him. "I... I owe you an apology for leaving, Tamama," he said. "I left you to handle this crap on your own and let the platoon split up and I... I should have been here to fight with you, to fight against Fuyuki." Giroro clenched his fists. "But I left instead, because I didn't know if I was an invader anymore."

"You can make it up to me by fighting with me from now on," Tamama offered. "I need help," he explained to him. "This Harvest is... wrong, inhumane... It isn't what Mr. Sergeant would have wanted. They're using his dead body in wrong ways."

Giroro nodded. "I can agree with that. I didn't want this for him, either... But... I didn't fight against it as hard as you did. I gave up. So it would only be fair for me to devote myself to helping to make up for the wrongs I committed," he told Tamama.

Tamama jumped on him and hugged him. Giroro moaned in pain from his open wounds.

"Yay! You agreed way more than Dororo did!" Tamama smiled.

"Dororo? You saw him too?" Giroro looked at Natsumi and Tamama. Natsumi still wouldn't look at him. "Where is he? How is he doing?" His face expressed worry for his friend.

Natsumi was quiet. "I'm sorry..." she apologized. "He... He got captured by Mois. We don't know if he's still alive or not."

Giroro's face turned to horror. "Oh no..." He hadn't seen him in the coliseum. It was likely Dororo was killed.

"He entrusted me to look after his son, though. I... I might be mad at you, but you were his friend too... If you want to help take care of him, meet him... I'd be fine with it," Natsumi told him.

Giroro nodded. "Dororo... has a son?" he asked, confused.

"His name is Kohizou. He's five. He's Koyuki and Dororo's son," Natsumi explained, smiling sadly.

"And... Koyuki... Was she also... dead?" Giroro asked. Koyuki had stuck by Natsumi when he hadn't. She didn't deserve to die.

Natsumi nodded sadly. "Angol Mois killed her."

"Damn. She's worse than I first thought." Giroro punched the wall angrily.

"Welcome to my world," Tamama told him.

Giroro fought back sobs.

"So... how did we escape, anyway?" Natsumi asked. "How did Fuyuki find out I was in the coliseum?" She was secretly pleased her brother didn't want her dead, that there might still be a bit of Fuyuki in there who loved her, but she wasn't going to tell everyone she was happy that the evil dictator cared for her.

"Kululu, probably." Giroro shrugged. "I asked him to save you, and he refused, but Kululu doesn't really act based on what he says," he said. "He probably called him up and told him you were there."

"Why... Why would Kululu save my life?" Natsumi hadn't even noticed Kululu was there.

"I told you! Kululu's, like, all flip-flopped nowadays! He's nicer, he's not as evil as the rest of them. Sure, he appears that way, but he's saved my life before," Tamama defended.

"He's saved my life, too. He... Admittedly was mad about the Saburo thing, but I don't think he blamed me. He blamed Fuyuki for making us fight in the first place. Sometimes he would visit me, give me food, and talk to me like we were in a platoon again, like the old times. Honestly, in all these years, Kululu's the only one I've had contact with that I know... So it might be a little weird for you to hear me jump on the train to defend him, but he's nicer than you give him credit for," Giroro told her.

Natsumi blinked, not really believing it. She hadn't been asleep that long for Kululu to turn nice. And he was still on the side of evil.

"Honestly... I think Kululu might be a double-agent," Tamama admitted, crossing his hands as Natsumi and Giroro laid down in beds as people bandaged them. "He might be against this Harvest thing and what that woman and Fuyuki are doing, but they might keep him on a tight leash... So I suggest for our next move to get him to our side. To liberate him from their control."

Natsumi seemed baffled. "You... You want to ask Kululu to join us? I mean... I can understand asking Dororo and Giroro for help, but Kululu might be pushing it."

Giroro thought for a moment. "It would be a good idea. It would bring your revolution to a better technological superiority. If we captured him and convinced him out of what he was doing, or convinced him we could keep him safe, he might help us. And it's likely he won't tell about our plans if he disagrees with our views." Giroro was all aboard for the plan.

Tamama looked at Natsumi with big eyes. She sighed. "Fine, we can try. But if any of us is in danger, we ditch out. No more losing people like we did with Dororo."

Tamama nodded, eagerly agreeing.

* * *

After being thoroughly chewed out by Fuyuki, Mois marched over to Kululu's lab where he was working. She knew only one person knew about Natsumi and could have told him. Fuyuki wasn't very interested in watching her work, so he couldn't have found out himself.

She felt livid. She had confided in Kululu! He was supposed to be her confidant, loyal to her no matter what! Yet, he had betrayed her and told Fuyuki something he _knew_ was against her wishes.

She threw open the door and spun around his chair. She glared at him, her eyes brimming with anger. "Why? Why'd you tell him?" she asked, the anger evident in her voice.

Kululu looked at her, barely taking offense to her anger and betrayal.

"You're supposed to be loyal to me. You said you'd be my servant. That I could trust you..." she continued, her eyes were now brimming with tears.

"I couldn't let you kill Natsumi," Kululu finally answered. "Fuyuki would have been mad."

"S-so... So that's it! Your true loyalties lie with Fuyuki, because he can give you the power you desire? I own just as much of this world as Fuyuki!" she reminded him.

Kululu shook his head. "My loyalties don't lie with Fuyuki. They're with you," he reassured. He brought his hand up to her cheek to stroke it. He never wanted to be the one to cause her pain, and although he wouldn't have changed his actions, he did feel sorry.

Mois slapped his hand away, carefully so it wouldn't hurt his scrawny body. "Then why?"

"I didn't want you to get hurt," he said simply. "We both know that if you had killed Natsumi. Fuyuki would have been mad. He would have hurt you... I've seen him lash out before. And I... I mean, the Captain wouldn't want that, would he? It wouldn't help your goal at all." Kululu knew Mois wouldn't care if he was hurt by her being hurt. She would care if it had something to do with Keroro, though.

Mois thought for a moment. "Oh..." She nodded. "I suppose it wouldn't help my goal... I don't want Uncle sad."

Kululu smiled. She was getting it.

She sat down in a chair next to him, her anger fading. Kululu watched her, thinking for a moment.

"Fuyuki punishes you a lot when you've done wrong, doesn't he?" Kululu asked.

Mois shook her head. "I'm his doll. I don't care." It was only really when she brought up Aki's or Momoka's deaths, though. Usually when she spoke of Natsumi, he just tried to get her to replace her.

Really, she knew only their grief for Keroro linked them. And although she had nothing to do with Momoka's death, sometimes it was easier for him to think that she had. She was fine with it, though. If she was in the same situation, she might have done the same.

She understood him.

"Why... Why haven't you ever done the same to me? Even now, when I've betrayed your trust, you went through great effort not to hurt me when you moved my hand away," Kululu pointed out. She had never laid a hand on him like Fuyuki had to her. He appreciated it, and he knew it was totally against Mois's character to do such things like that, but he was still slightly curious why she hadn't broken from the abuse she suffered.

He would have started picking on other people, if it was him. But _she_ never did. "Do you care about me?~" he teased.

"Kululu..." Mois's voice was soft.

"You can't," he said. "You can't care about me. Remember? Sorry, it was wrong of me to tease about that. Just don't care about me. Cuz... you and I both know I'll be dead." Kululu gave her a sad smile and squeezed her hand. "Although, as your loyal servant I would willingly die for you."

She solemnly nodded. "I would never hurt you, though. You should know that," she reassured him. "The demonic rituals might be taking a toll on mine and Fuyuki's souls every year, but I'm no monster. I'm not corrupt yet, and I would never do something like that," she reassured.

"I know," he told her. He knew her soul was becoming corrupt, just like Fuyuki's. He had seen her coughing up black masses sometime, but unlike Fuyuki toward him at least she hadn't shown much difference in her personality.

He knew she delighted more in bloodshed and pain and suffering than she had previously, but he honestly believed that she had always been intrigued by it, and it wasn't that much of a change. She was just more active in her pursuits now.

He kissed her gently on the forehead. "You don't have to forgive me for betraying your trust. I'm just glad you're not hurt."

Mois blushed. "I forgive you. You were just thinking logically. If... If Fuyuki gives up on the Harvest for Natsumi, I'll just continue on without him," she decided.

Kululu nodded. He assumed that.

"Speaking of that... I better go talk to Fuyuki about his plans," she told him. Waving, she left Kululu on his own.

And he went back to his work, unaware Giroro, Natsumi and Tamama were scheming on how to kidnap him.

* * *

 **Please review!**


	16. Land of Safety

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 **Here's another chapter of this thing.**

* * *

Giroro and Natsumi were still healing from their injuries, and Tamama knew the layout for Fuyuki's base the best so the choice was obvious of who would retrieve Kululu.

Tamama took a deep breath. It was time to be brave now, and strong. Giroro and Natsumi had fought hard to recover one of his former platoon members. Now was his turn.

 _Mr. Sergeant... I'll recover our platoon. We'll fight for you,_ Tamama reminded himself. He was frightened, though. It was morning at the moment, around seven AM, but that night would be the mark of the day October 31st. The day before the Harvest and when Angol Mois and Fuyuki started their killing spree.

If Tamama took too long or got captured, it was very likely he'd meet that demon Keroro face to face, the monster residing in Keroro's skin.

He couldn't see his beloved's corpse being reduced to something like that. He didn't want to see it.

"You sure you'll be okay? I can come with you," Giroro offered. He moaned as he tried to get up and putting a hand on an open wound on his side. Tamama shook his head.

"You can't come with me. You and Natchi need to heal. I... I know a secret passage in and out of Fukki's fortress. I should be able to find him pretty easily. And I can probably overpower him." Tamama shook his head, determination clouding his mind. He couldn't just let the bigger people do everything for him. He was the revolution leader and he had to start acting like such!

"Good luck, Tamama," Natsumi smiled. She trusted him. She knew he was strong enough to do this on his own.

He nodded and turned his back on them, hoping to let them get some sleep. They'd need it, because the Harvest was almost upon them.

He left.

* * *

The small bodies of Keronians made it much easier to sneak into Fuyuki's fortress. The secret passage Kululu had shown him was too tiny for someone of Fuyuki or Mois's stature to treck through, but he and Kululu could make it through fine.

He had forgotten about the locked door at the end of it, though. "I'll have to destroy it." He hoped the hole wouldn't draw too much attention to him by Mois and Fuyuki. "TAMAMA IMPACT!" He tried to make it as quiet as possible, but a large explosion sound was heard.

Luckily, Mois and Fuyuki didn't hear it over their arguing about what to do with Natsumi. They were too wrapped up in their own problems.

Tamama wiggled through his hole and started wandering around the hallways. He needed to find Kululu.

He made sure to avoid the room with Keroro in it. He couldn't face him.

He remained unaware that it was also the room that housed Dororo now, who was still alive.

Eventually, he came upon Kululu's lab, which still had Kululu's ginormous face plastered everywhere. Tamama sneaked between the teeth and tip-toed behind Kululu.

He got out some rope from a bag.

Kululu tapped on his keyboard, coding things and watching some cameras as people were herded to an area for the Harvest where Mois and Fuyuki would kill them. He seemed to be preoccupied with his work.

"Gotcha!" Tamama smiled, whirling the rope around the Keronian. Kululu tried to struggle free as Tamama spun him around to smile at him proudly and gloat.

"Tamama? Ku. This is the most dangerous place for you at the moment. Why are you here?" Kululu asked. He didn't pay much attention to the ropes around him. He wanted to figure out what Tamama wanted for him.

"I needed to get you," Tamama told him.

"Well, I didn't know you moved on from the Captain so quickly.~" Kululu put on a fake flirtatious voice. "Sorry, I'm not interested."

Tamama shook his head. "This is a kidnapping."

"Oh." Kululu yawned boredly. "I suppose that makes sense. I am a powerful ally when it comes to the Harvest. I _do_ help all this technology run. Ku. Predictable."

Tamama hauled Kululu over his shoulder, ready to carry him off.

 _Did he just forget about Dororo?_ Kululu wondered. While Tamama was there, he seemed to be making no effort to rescue Dororo. Was he not aware Dororo was still alive?

Well, he wasn't going to correct Tamama. Dororo had come willingly, and he hoped that Dororo was the soul Keroro needed.

He tried to struggle free as Tamama ran through the halls back to the secret passage Kululu had showed him.

 _Well, way to make me regret showing him that,_ Kululu thought to himself, as Tamama carried him out of the passage.

* * *

At the revolution safe house, as Natsumi and Giroro healed, there was an explosion.

Giroro bolted, up trying to awkwardly help himself up. Natsumi, having taken much less of a beating than Giroro and healing faster than him, got up more easily as the walls shook.

"Mois?" she asked. The wall crumbled down, revealing NPG soldiers.

"No. Fuyuki's forces. Nishizawa guards. They work for Fuyuki. They must have found our location. Sometimes they bust revolution bases," Giroro cursed.

"What do we do?" Natsumi asked. This wasn't the main base, but it was likely that a lot of people would be taken. And she was in no fighting condition, although she knew she'd try.

Giroro shook, not wanting to run, but knowing it was the best option. "We have to run. We need to meet with Tamama after all, and make sure his mission was successful."

Natsumi shook her head. She wouldn't let these people just die! Giroro grabbed her arm. "It's not the main base, just a safe house. And this isn't Mois they're facing. They might have a chance to win," he told her. "We however, do not."

Natsumi frowned.

"I don't want to lose you. Not again," Giroro whispered.

She glared at him. "You lost one of my friends, though. You killed Saburo."

"We can talk about that later! Just run with me!" he bellowed.

Natsumi took one last look at the soldiers. Someone in the revolution gave her a thumbs-up. They were trained to deal with this.

She nodded and ran out with Giroro.

* * *

Tamama tried to approach the safe house with Kululu tied up, but before he even got within a mile of it, he heard a familiar whisper.

"Psst," Natsumi's voice told him. She had a large cloak on to hide her face and was sitting at a cafe table. Giroro was also in a disguise. Tamama was not. He was just out in the open with a captive. Nobody really cared. He hadn't come across any soldiers yet.

Tamama bounded up.

"The safe house was attacked. Where do we take him?" Natsumi asked.

"Ku! Your safe house was attacked? Lame!" Kululu laughed. Giroro slapped some duct tape on Kululu's mouth. They didn't want him giving up their location, even if he was a generally good captive. He knew that struggling wasn't doing much so he just kind of went along with the whole thing.

"I... I don't know... I don't want to take him to the main base. If he escapes, he'll clue everyone in on where it is." Tamama didn't want people's lives to be at stake because of his bad choices.

"Hmmm..." Giroro rubbed his chin. "I... I have an idea. But I don't even know if it's real."  
"It won't really help if it's not real, now will it, Giroro?" Natsumi asked, rolling her eyes.

"No. I think it is. It's just... very secretive. I heard Saburo whispering about it when we fought," Giroro explained. "It was a safe place for refugees who escaped the Harvest that he had been taking them to - a holy land, he called it. He told me if I lived and escaped that I should head there... The underground city."

Kululu's eyes glinted. "I never heard Saburo speak about that." His words were muffled by duct tape though so nobody heard him.

"Saburo was in my revolution. I heard about the holy city," Tamama admitted, "but I've never found it. It's a myth. When Saburo was delivering refugees to it, he said he found the gates. But he was denied access and left them there. I don't think it's real."

"The gates?" Giroro asked. "Of an underground city?"

"It's not real!" Kululu tried to shake his head. He had heard some rumors about it from people, but his technology hadn't been able to find it. And although Angol Mois hadn't tried to destroy the entire planet in the last twelve years, making an underground city a lot safer than it would have been previously, he still couldn't find it. So it couldn't have been real.

"Where... did Saburo say he found the gates?" Natsumi asked. She had to trust in Saburo's last words. She also wanted to ask Giroro about why he had killed Saburo and what kind of situation they had been in that Saburo seemed pretty willing to forgive him for, but she knew when was the wrong time and place, unlike he did.

"He said they were found in the middle of a mountain, like an old mining tunnel. After traveling for about three miles and past some underground streams, he found it. A giant iron gate with the word 'safety' written on it in latin," Tamama explained. "I never trekked out to see it. I didn't want to see the refugees who probably starved after he left them there."

"Let's try it," Natsumi suggested. "Let's... put our trust in Saburo."

"Yeah. It's the least I can do for him, after all." Giroro felt remorseful. Kululu nodded, although he didn't believe it was real, either. He wanted to see what Saburo wouldn't tell him about.

Natsumi picked up Kululu to carry him.

* * *

It was a long journey, but cars and transportation made it a lot shorter. They got there about nine PM.

After their hike in the mine shaft, they finally found the iron doors Saburo had spoken of. No bodies littered the way.

"Huh... so it was real," Tamama whispered.

"How do we get in?" Giroro asked. He tried shooting at the doors, but they were strong. Natsumi tried punching, but hurt her hand.

"Why... Why don't we try asking?" Tamama asked. Maybe they'd recognize him as the revolution leader. They seemed to like refugees. "Stand back, Natsumi. It might not like you, since you're Fukki's sister."

Natsumi stood back.

"Hey! Hey doors. This is the first time I've talked to some doors, but hello! I'm Private Tamama... Or, well, that's the title I used to be called. I'm the leader of the revolution, dedicated against the Harvest and against that woman and Fukki's evil rule!" Tamama told the doors.

He waited.

"Maybe they want you to keep talking," Giroro suggested. "Maybe they don't trust your reasons for starting the revolution. You are a Keronian like him." Giroro pointed to Kululu, who was notorious for being Angol Mois's right-hand man.

"I... started the revolution admittedly because I hated someone," Tamama confessed. "But once I realized they were using the corpse of the man I love in vain... turning him into a monster... I decided to fight against them in earnest. Fukki used to be my friend... my best friend's fiance. But he turned evil, too. I want to stop him from his evil plans. I need to... for Momocchi's sake." Tamama talked sadly, trying to make his reasons sound pure.

The doors opened. A white room was the only thing behind them.

"Huh..." Natsumi looked confused. What was this white room for? And who was the person listening to Tamama's pleas to the door?

They all entered the room and the doors closed behind them. Suddenly the white room started moving. It was an elevator.

"Why is the Executioner's right-hand man with you?" a robotic voice asked over a speaker.

"He's a captive. See the ropes?" Natsumi pointed.

"What are the red keronian and the Ruler's sister's allegiance?" the robotic voice asked.

Natsumi looked a bit shocked. How did they know she was Fuyuki's sister?

"Natchi wants to stop her brother, too. She's good. She's been helping me," Tamama defended. "Giroro is from my old platoon. He was a captive of the coliseum, but we rescued him. He wants to stop Keroro from being resurrected as well! He's also good!"

The elevator stopped moving, and some doors on the opposite end opened. Everybody except Kululu's mouths opened in shock as they saw the large underground city in front of them.

An entire population was living there, refugees living happily and healthily despite the lack of sunlight. An artificial sun was above them, the streets were littered with hover cars all over the place. Little robots monitored crime and a giant castle towered over the city in the distance.

"Welcome to the holy land. You are not permitted to talk about what you have seen here if you leave. You need to be granted permission to get out by the empress. Your house has already been set up for your stay. A map has been issued to each of you," the robotic voice told them.

A map was dropped in their hands.

"This... This is amazing." Giroro looked at the land. This was the holy land? It seemed like a utopia! Could there really not be a catch?

"When you are done with your captive, tell your robot maid what you plan on doing with him. It will bring news to the empress," the robot commanded. "Do not release him."

Tamama nodded. "I won't! Don't worry, we'll question Kululu good!"

"Good luck, Tamama." The robot voice switched off on that note.

And the four of them were left to go to their house and explore this new utopia.

* * *

"I never knew a land like this existed." Giroro polished his gun as Natsumi tied Kululu down to a chair, ready to question him.

"I guess... Saburo didn't pass whatever test the doors had in mind for him." Natsumi looked sad. "Maybe he was too much of a free spirit?"

"Or they just didn't like him," Giroro mumbled. Natsumi glared at him.

Tamama stared at Kululu, and tore off the duct tape. "We're ready to question you."

"Question me about what? You kidnapped me so I couldn't keep up the technology that Fuyuki and Mois need to run their empire, right? Joke's on you, I've taught Mois enough that just upkeep should be fine for her to keep up! Ku, ku, ku," Kululu laughed.

"That's not why we captured you." Giroro admitted. Kululu looked over at Giroro. Admittedly, it was nice to know that at least one of his platoon mates had gotten free of Fuyuki's control. It was very unlikely that Giroro was the soul Keroro needed, after all, so that made him useless in Kululu's books. Useless, and not particularly deserving of such a mean fate.

That... and even though Giroro had killed Saburo, it hadn't been his choice. Fuyuki had forced him. He couldn't blame it on Giroro. Giroro was just following his own goals, same as Kululu. He couldn't blame Giroro for being evil because of that.

Personally, he didn't think Giroro had deserved to be a slave in the coliseum for so long. He was the only former platoon mate Kululu talked to a regular basis, which was kind of nice to have a slight vent-buddy to... although he didn't want to admit that to Giroro.

"Why did you capture me then? Was it to lure Mois out into a trap?" Kululu asked, faking interest. "Joke's on you about that again! She cares absolutely nothing for me. She wouldn't come to save me." Kululu said the words coldly. The facts didn't even hurt him.

"It's not that!" Natsumi told him. "We wanted to talk to you. To free you from Mois and my brother's control. You don't have to work for them now. You're free," she said. She didn't really believe he was a double-agent. Likely, he was working for them for power, but she had to stick to Tamama and Giroro's beliefs. They knew him better than she did, after all.

"Ku, Ku, ku! That's a laugh!" Kululu started laughing uncontrollably. "You think they forced me into working for them?" Kululu asked. "No way! I did it all of my own will!"

Natsumi frowned. She knew that was the case, but she wondered if Giroro and Tamama believed her now.

"We know there's something up with you, Kululu," Giroro called him out. "You're much nicer than them. You'd help me in the coliseum, give me food and even talk to me about the old days. You're not as completely evil as them. Why do you want to work for them?"

"You were nice to me, too. You showed me a passage so I wouldn't be caught by that woman. You don't want to hurt us. You want us to live. So you're not as loyal to them as you pretend," Tamama reminded him.

"I can be loyal and still have my own goals," Kululu defended. "And Tamama knows well enough what those goals are. I want Keroro to come back to life."

Giroro seemed shocked at this. He looked over at Natsumi. "Was... there something I missed between Kululu and Keroro?" he whispered.

Natsumi looked just as shocked as Giroro. "Why?" she asked.

Kululu just grinned and laughed, not revealing why.

* * *

It was almost the time to start the mass murder. And Angol Mois couldn't find Kululu at all.

Sure, he didn't partake in the killing. But she wanted a kiss or something or to speak with him and make up before she went. But she couldn't find him anywhere.

Nowhere in their fortress could she find him. It was like he had disappeared. Fighting with Fuyuki had taken up so much of her time, that she had just sort of fallen asleep afterward to conserve her strength for the oncoming Harvest.

Now she couldn't find Kululu anywhere. After talking to him about his betrayal, had he gotten mad?

No. Kululu wasn't the type to leave. Maybe something had happened to him. Maybe he had gotten injured or something and was at some sort of hospital? Or... what if someone had kidnapped him?

Worry clouded her mind. _No!_ she realized, squeezing her arms. She couldn't afford to be worried about Kululu. To care... That would just kill him faster.

Images of Koyuki's brains splattered all over the wall clouded her mind. She couldn't let that be Kululu. He could never be her friend again. She had to think of him just as her loyal servant.

But... She was still worried and lonely. Where was he?

"Have you seen Kululu, Fuyuki?" Mois asked. Fuyuki was putting on some rubber gloves and boots for the Harvest. He'd have to put the people in body bags, after all. Mois could harvest their blood later, but he preferred for her to do the actual killing.

Sure, by now he could actually kill on his own, but he still preferred Mois doing it.

"Is he missing?" Fuyuki asked. Mois nodded. Fuyuki thought for a moment and smiled.

"I suppose it was only a matter of time before he double-crossed us," he thought.

"What?" Mois asked.

"Well, I mean, Giroro did just escape. And he was always fond of him. We've never been in a platoon, but the bond between platoon mates is quite strong. I mean, even after the Sarge's death, the Sarge is asking for his platoon mates!" he said. "So... maybe Kululu saw Giroro escape and decided it was best to leave with him."

Mois tried not to look sad. She knew Kululu talked to Giroro a lot. They had even maybe become friends in the years that had passed. Since she couldn't be Kululu's friend, and Saburo was dead, he needed friends...

But had he really ditched her for him? She tried not to look sad, but eventually just turned her head away from Fuyuki so he couldn't see her expression.

"Are you ready for the Harvest, my dear?" Fuyuki asked.

"The Harvest is tomorrow," Mois reminded. "This is just the day of preparation. He'll come back tomorrow." She needed to focus on Keroro now. Not Kululu.

Fuyuki nodded, but let her take his hand anyway. The two walked out of their fortress, ready to kill.

* * *

Blood splattered almost everywhere as the people's screams greeted both their ears. Mois used her spear like a bat, knocking off heads and Fuyuki collected them like he was a tricker-treater collecting candy.

Fuyuki and she laughed and looked at each other as they continued their Harvest, and the world was cloaked in darkness as people died all around them.

It was a hard job, but the two dictators did it well.

Once they had enough blood to initialize the summoning and resurrection, they came back to their fortress. The guards would bring more people, and Keroro himself, of course, would want to partake in the killing.

* * *

Mois was a little distant as they cloaked Keroro's room in blood, as if all the walls were decorated in organs. Fuyuki had become accustomed to the smell, so he no longer batted an eyelash.

Mois remained a bit distant, though. Usually she did this with glee, acting out her job like a puppet and being overly happy. Now she was just a puppet.

Fuyuki knew it had to do with Kululu's disappearance. He tried to comfort her. "You know... when this is all over, you'll finally be happy. You'll be with the Sarge, and you two will be able to run off together. You can live in peace and retire from all this killing and get what you deserve. Your boyfriend will be yours again," Fuyuki smiled.

"Retire? But what about the world?" she asked.

"I'll rule it with Natsumi, of course," Fuyuki said simply. After Keroro came back, there was no more need of Mois. She had served her purpose as a Natsumi doll quite well, and she had already proven to him that she was a terrible Momoka doll.

"Wait, what?!" Mois stopped working. "Rule it with Natsumi? Half of this world is rightfully mine!" she complained. "Natsumi has no right to my share! I'll be ruling this world even when Uncle's back, just like you!"

Fuyuki sneered at her. "Natsumi is much stronger than you. She'll be the one at my side. We'll see who really gets your side of this world when he's back... Count yourself lucky that I'm even giving you _him_."

Mois's eyes danced with anger. "She will not have my chunk of the world. Uncle and this planet will be mine."

The two rulers glared at each other. They knew they needed each other now, for Keroro. But he was the only thing aligning them.

If he wasn't, they would have likely killed each other, right then and there. But under Keroro's watchful, dead eyes, they only glared.

They knew when he was fully back, there would be problems, though.

* * *

 **Please review!**


	17. Fake

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

 **Finally finished this chapter. Probably could have made it more detailed and better, but idk.**

* * *

Natsumi sighed after what seemed like a few hours of questioning Kululu. Tamama had long since given up on rehabilitating Kululu against the enemy, but Giroro still seemed to believe there was good in him, and that he was a double-agent.

"I'm done." Natsumi threw up her hands in defeat. Kululu wasn't telling them anything. He was just laughing and blowing them off, just as he had twelve years ago.

"Done? What do you mean?" Giroro asked.

"I mean, we aren't going to get anything useful out of him."

"Then what do you want us to do with him? We can't just release him," Tamama reminded her.

"We were asked when we came into this city to bring him to the empress when we were done with him. I'm going to go visit her and bring Kululu. There's nothing else we can get out of him, after all," said Natsumi.

"Ku. So you're turning me over to whoever this empress gal is? I bet it'll be easier to escape from her than you." Kululu was fine with this.

Giroro frowned. "I'm sure if you give me three more minutes I can change his mind..." he insisted.

"Giroro." Natsumi glared. "He's not nice. He's working with the enemy. He might have helped you out a few times but it's obvious he's not going to betray them. I might as well see who this empress is, and see if this city can help Tamama's revolution. That way, at least we benefit out of this kidnapping a little bit," she said.

"This empress hasn't revealed herself to me before... I'm worried that this hypothetical utopia might be just as bad as what Fukki has. I mean... why else would it be so secretive?" Tamama spoke up.

Natsumi nodded. "Well... there's only one way to find out about it. And that's with Kululu. We'll use him as a negotiation chip, so that at least we come out of this with something."

Giroro wanted to complain, but he knew her plan was sound.

Natsumi smiled and picked up the tied-up Kululu, throwing him over her shoulder. "You coming?" she asked the two others.

They nodded.

* * *

The castle in the middle of the city was huge. It was like a beacon of light or hope, except elaborate.

"This architecture..." Tamama whispered.

"Huh?" Natsumi asked looking at him.

"Oh nothing...It's just the design is a bit nostalgic." Tamama grinned softly. Natsumi paid him no mind, and soon they found themselves at the castle gates.

"I've brought the prisoner Kululu. I'd like to see the empress," she said.

In less than a minute, the doors swung open to an empty castle.

"She's in the room at the far left," a robotic voice directed. Natsumi nodded and followed the hallways to the far left. The castle looked elaborate, but mostly empty.

She kept her eyes glowed to the floor, instead of the paintings all over the wall.

Tamama gripped Natsumi's pant leg. "I... I think this place might be something Fukki made," he whispered, hopeful not to get overheard.

"Why?" Natsumi asked.

"The pictures. There's pictures of Fuyuki everywhere," Kululu pointed out. He was only able to see the picture frames from over Natsumi's shoulder.

"So... you think this city was built to lure refugees out?" Giroro asked.

"I've never heard of this place, so it's likely it doesn't have a connection with Fuyuki. Of course, Mois and Fuyuki don't share all their plans with me... So it is a possibility... Ku, ku, ku," Kululu laughed to himself.

Giroro swallowed and got a gun ready.

Natsumi knocked gently at the door on the far left.

The door swung open immediately for her. A girl in a dark blue dress with long, light blue hair sat on a sofa waiting for her, sipping a fancy tea cup.

"Welcome, Natsumi," the girl smiled.

"PUT THE GUN DOWN, GIRORO!" Tamama yelled. Giroro hesitantly put his gun down, his eyes adjusting to the person in front of him.

"Ku, ku, ku. Well, if this isn't a surprise!" Kululu laughed.

"M-momoka? Y-you're the empress here?" Natsumi seemed flabbergasted. Momoka looked much older, but she was still clearly Momoka.

"It's nice to see you!" Momoka smiled and gave a small giggle. "And Tamama! I thought I'd never see you again! Come here!"

Tamama ran over to Momoka, not even considering that this could be a hologram or a trap. Instead he threw his arms around her, crying.

"Momocchi! I thought... I thought you were dead!" he cried. Momoka pat his head.

Natsumi just looked confused. She sat down on the couch across from Momoka, ready for an explanation.

"So... are you working for Fuyuki? Or independently?" Giroro was still confused. He hadn't exactly ever been told that Momoka died. He had kind of assumed she was off doing her own thing.

"Ku. I knew someone was taking money out of the Nishizawa funds. I assumed it was your parents, who had gone off wandering the wilderness, living alone, but it was you all along? I suppose that makes sense... The body from your suicide was never discovered. Your parents just said it had been cremated." Kululu put the pieces together. He had always found something suspicious about Momoka's death, but he hadn't ever questioned it at the time.

"My parents built this city for me, so I could live in safety. I wanted to use this city for people other than me, though, to aid Tamama's revolution. So I let refugees enter it, too," Momoka explained. "I'm sorry for not telling you I was alive, Tamama..." she whispered. "If I could have, I would have, but it was important I stay dead. At least in Fuyuki's eyes."

"Why?" Natsumi asked, confused. "Wouldn't it tip Fuyuki _more_ off the edge to think you were dead?"

"I can confirm that the kid lost it even more. Ku, ku, ku," Kululu laughed.

"Well, it wasn't my choice to die!" Momoka defended standing up. "You think I wrote Fuyuki a suicide letter? No! I wouldn't be that cruel... I may have needed to leave him, but I didn't want to cause him pain... It was my parents who devised the whole scheme. Not me. Once I told them about the Harvest and what Fuyuki was doing, they deemed our engagement unsuitable. They faked my death and whisked me away to this city to hide me away from him. I've been living here in this fake utopia ever since." Momoka wiped away a tear from her cheek.

"So... you're a prisoner... And you haven't seen anyone from the past since you were brought here?" Natsumi asked.

"Bullshit," Kululu called. "I've seen the security here. You are no prisoner. You pretty much control this city. Your parents might have tipped you into faking your death, but nothing's keeping you in this city except yourself. You don't want to see Fuyuki. You don't want to face what he's become. You want to live in the past of your love for him back when he was not nearly as wicked. Going outside means facing reality, and exposing to him that you lied. That's why you didn't contact Tamama, either. You were afraid of anyone telling Fuyuki about you being alive. Ku, ku, ku," Kululu wickedly told her.

Momoka stood up and glared at him. "How dare you tell me what I'm doing is wrong?" she demanded. "You... You might be right... I am staying in this city of my own violation. But... I don't love a fake version of Fuyuki, the version of Fuyuki from the past! In... In all these years. I've stilled loved him loyally! I... I'm frightened by what he's doing. I want him to stop, but... no matter what I do, I'll always love him," she explained.

Natsumi grinned, getting a gleeful look. Tamama had said that using her to try to talk Fuyuki out of these Harvests would be impossible, that he'd stick to trying to resurrect Keroro, but what if Momoka and she tag-teamed him? If all his important people just tried to talk him out of it, perhaps he'd listen.

"You have to talk to Fuyuki," she insisted. "If you talk to him, maybe he'll stop this stupidity. I know he cares about you - "

"You're wrong!" Momoka screamed, covering her ears. "Talking to Fuyuki wouldn't do any good. You don't understand. If just talking to Fuyuki would fix things, I would have done it long ago. But... he doesn't care about me. Coming out of this city and seeing him won't do any good. He doesn't love me."

"I'm sure Fukki loves you!" Tamama insisted, still snuggling up to Momoka, and trying to stop crying.

Momoka shook her head. "He's... He's..." She dropped her voice to a whisper. "...having an affair with Mois."

"What?" Almost everyone was silent and awkward from that news. All except Tamama.

"HOW DARE SHE? ONE MAN WASN'T GOOD ENOUGH FOR HER? That woman had to steal YOUR man, too? Let's destroy her together, Momocchi!" Tamama was ready to kill. His eyes went beady.

"What the heck are you talking about?" Kululu asked, narrowing his eyes. That wasn't the least bit accurate, to his knowledge. "I suppose he did try to sleep with her once, but that was after your supposed death. So how do you know about it?"

Momoka looked sad that Kululu had confirmed that Fuyuki and Mois had been a thing.

"Wait... Wait a minute, you mean Fuyuki is sleeping with Angol Mois? My _brother_ is?" Natsumi was so sickened. "Why would he do that?"

"He... was experiencing a bout of grief over Momoka," said Kululu. "While you were gone, he had been dressing Mois like you sometimes, Natsumi. Calling her his doll and sister... So after Momoka left, he tried the same thing with her. They would have gone through with it, too, if I hadn't awkwardly broken it up... Ku. Those are some memories I do not need." He shuddered.

Natsumi also shuddered, but at the image of Angol Mois being dressed up as her.

Momoka tilted her head, confused. She hadn't heard anything about that. "I wasn't talking about that time!" she insisted. "It was before I left that I saw their affair. And... And I realized that Fuyuki cared nothing for me..." She clenched her fist, trying not to cry.

"I don't ever remember them having an affair while you were alive," Kululu said. "I suppose Mois could have not told me about it, but Fuyuki loved you, so I highly doubt they were together."

Momoka shook her head. "I know they were! I went to Mois to ask her to keep her hands off Fuyuki and when she opened her door, she was... Well, she was barely dressed and you could pretty easily tell that, well... she and Fuyuki had just been... involved." Momoka blushed at the words.

Natsumi covered her face. "Now I have two reasons to beat up my younger brother."

Giroro frowned. "How dare he put you through that."

"I HATE THAT WOMAN!" Tamama growled.

"Did you see Fuyuki there?" Kululu asked again. He was beginning to suspect Momoka's problem, and that she had been so willing to fake her death over a terrible bout of miscommunication. He was pretty sure he knew what had gone on.

"Well... no... I didn't see inside the room," Momoka admitted. "But it was obvious! Fuyuki was the only one living in the fortress with her! He was the only person who could have been there!"

Kululu coughed awkwardly. "Was... Was he really the only one living in that fortress with Mois? Now... think carefully before you answer, because I'm very sure your tiny brain will miss something big in front of you. Ku ku ku... Maybe a third person who's very obviously working with them."

Momoka looked at him. Her eyes grew wider and wider in shock as she began to understand. "Wait... Wait a minute! It was you! You were the one with her that day... Not Fuyuki?" She felt humiliated and confused.

"Wait... you mean that woman couldn't even deal with just Fukki AND Mr. Sergeant? She needed Kululu, too?" Tamama looked grossed out.

Natsumi looked like she didn't believe Kululu. "Maybe... Maybe you were right that he's trying to be nice, Giroro. I mean, he's trying to help out Momoka's worries for us," she said.

Giroro grinned. He knew he had been right.

"Ku. Geez, do you need hand holding. I even remember what you're talking about, I think. You left crying, and Mois was all confused what you needed. Ku, ku, ku," Kululu laughed.

Momoka grinned hopefully. Did that mean Fuyuki DIDN'T try to cheat on her?

"Good job, Kululu. I knew there was a part of you that was some nice." Giroro slapped his back.

"What do you mean? Sex with Mois is a perk of the job," Kululu said honestly.

Giroro paled. Kululu was lying, right? He didn't know anymore.

Momoka just smiled and looked at one of her Fuyuki pictures. Was it true? Was there a chance Fuyuki loved her?

She had been mad at him all these years, thinking seeing him again would do no good... But perhaps there was a chance.

"I'm so glad you're alive, Momocchi," was all Tamama said, snuggling up to her blouse. All that mattered to him was that his friend was alive.

Momoka smiled and snuggled back.

* * *

Dororo carved a small talisman out of wood as he remained in his large cage. Fuyuki and Mois weren't talking to him much, but that didn't matter to him.

It gave him more time to carve the talisman out. It needed true love to work, and Dororo didn't know if he honestly had that for Keroro. Sure, he was his friend, and he wished he was alive and he'd always admire him, but there was still a part of him that would always be traumatized over what Keroro did to him. A part that would always be dark and hate him.

 _I'm sorry that I couldn't devote myself to saving you like Tamama did._ In Keroro's last moments, he had been a true hero, a true friend and he had honestly been sorry for all that he had done to Dororo.

Yet... Dororo still couldn't let go. And that was part of the reason he hadn't helped Tamama. He had been focused on his own life, not Keroro's.

The lights flickered on and of all around him.

"It's time. The Harvest... It's finally upon us, Fuyuki!" Mois grinned, coming into the room. Dororo could see his dead friend floating in the tube.

Fuyuki drained it.

"I've got the blood... We'll have to retrieve his other platoon mates while he's awake," she smiled. She took off the jar from a ledge with the firefly-like spirits that would let him live for a week instead of a day this year.

"Good," Fuyuki grinned. He was ready to see Keroro again. Working quickly, he wrote out the designs on the floor. "Feed him," he ordered. "I'll say the ancient ritualistic words."

Fuyuki begin chanting, his voice sounded like he was speaking in tongues, saying things about how his soul would anchor Keroro's, and how the demonic spirits could give him life once again.

Mois lovingly fed her dead boyfriend, and soon enough, Keroro's eyes snapped open. Dororo could feel himself shaking as Keroro gave a toothy grin.

His eyes were red. Not black and fun-loving like the Keroro he knew.

Keroro licked his licks and fingers and dived into a bag of guts that Mois had brought him. "Delicious. The best part of being alive again is eating delicacies like these!" he huffed.

"Sarge... it's good to see you again." Fuyuki gave a soft, kind smile.

"Quiet, worm," Keroro ordered. Fuyuki looked hurt for a moment, and Keroro's expression softened. "I shouldn't yell at you. You were the ones to give me life again, after all... Although you did screw up again! I don't have the soul I so desperately crave." He approached Fuyuki and glared straight into his eyes. "Stop screwing up. Don't I deserve better?"

Fuyuki nodded. "I'm sorry. But this time you can aid in the search for the soul you desire."

"Good. Hopefully I'll kill a few Pekoponians, too. Their screams are so amazing! Better than that stupid show I used to watch, even! I love to hear it especially when their bodies snap in half. Music to my ears!" Keroro hummed.

Dororo held himself, trying not to let himself be seen. He was good at being forgotten. And now he truly knew what Tamama had spoken about when he talked about the evil Keroro. This was not his old friend.

"It's better even than Gundam?" Mois was surprised.

"Millions time better." Keroro stretched his arms. "I have a long day ahead of me... Now tell me, did you at least bring me my platoon? I've been waiting for them for what seems like eons. I need my platoon. I'm their leader, after all."

Fuyuki took off the curtain from Dororo's cage. "We'll find the rest soon. But we brought you Dororo. You can reunite now! Just like you wanted so much." Fuyuki smiled.

Keroro looked over at Dororo, his eyes pinning on the ninja. He approached the cage and unlatched it.

 _Is... Is he going to be merciful? Kind?_ Dororo wondered.

"Dororo... Dororo..." Keroro thought for a moment. "Would you all laugh if I said I couldn't remember you?"

"No. Nobody would laugh, Uncle. We know you can barely remember anything, except for a few vivid memories of your last moments. I'm sure your feelings for Dororo are there somewhere, but nobody would laugh, don't worry." Mois tried to be soothing.

"Shut up, Mois." Keroro shut her up, quickly. Mois quickly piped down.

He then looked over at Dororo. "I've thought about you a lot in purgatory. About my platoon... How they abandoned me. But don't worry, I'll always be your leader. Till death do us part after all!" Keroro laughed. His hand reached over to Dororo's arm and twined itself around the bone. His hand gripped around it like a claw.

Dororo was shaking. He felt almost like a child again, Zeroro, shaking in the face of what Keroro had become. Keroro's red eyes trained on him again.

"There's a part of you that hates me, isn't there?" Keroro asked.

"Of course not!" Dororo denied. "You're my friend! I cried so much when you died!"

"I'm not dead! I will overcome death!" Keroro proclaimed. "Friend, huh?" His face leaned closer to Dororo's, their lips almost touching.

"Keroro..." Dororo didn't know what was coming. "Please... Return to your old self..." He begged. He slipped the talisman around Keroro's neck. Keroro barely noticed the gift.

"I don't want to be my old self. I want power. I want my platoon back. But seeing you... I've realized you are unneeded. Expandable," Keroro told him.

"I wonder how pure you are." He grinned. His mouth widened, and Dororo saw the pits of death itself inside Keroro. There were no organs, or the insides of his mouth. Just darkness, like a cavern.

His jaw unhinged and, like the wolf from little red riding hood, he swallowed Dororo whole, and Dororo gone in a matter of seconds.

Keroro made a crunching sound as a few of Dororo's disembered fingers popped out of his mouth. "Look, Fuyuki and Mois! Finger food!" he snickered.

Fuyuki and Mois looked at each other with horror at what Keroro had done.

They had thought he wanted to befriend his old platoon members again... But he had eaten Dororo! He'd just quickly eaten him.

"Why aren't you laughing? You two are important to me, aren't you?" Keroro asked. "I'm not sharing, but if you find fingers of your own, you're welcome to have them."

Mois started laughing, like she was ordered to. Fuyuki, taking her cue, started laughing too.

 _I need to find the soul that will bring him back to normal... Sarge... I'm so sorry._

Blood from where Dororo had been moments ago pooled on the ground. Keroro barely noticed. He just turned away, giving no attention to his old friend.

Dororo was gone.

* * *

 **Please review!**


	18. True Feelings

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

 **Here you go. Have a chapter.**

 **I got a paper cut on my pinkie finger and I realized it wasn't fun to write with that about half way through.**

* * *

"He... He ate him..." Angol Mois whimpered quietly to Fuyuki as Keroro picked his teeth with a toothpick. He was still trying to out get Dororo's mask fabric.

"I suppose he wasn't the one I was looking for." Keroro frowned. "I don't feel any better. His soul wasn't sustaining enough."

"You don't want them back as a platoon... you want to eat them." Fuyuki realized, quietly.

"Problem?" Keroro asked, glaring. Fuyuki shook his head.

"I'll bring them all to you. Don't worry, Sarge. If it's for you... I'll do anything," Fuyuki promised. Keroro grinned.

"That's my friend." He talked to Fuyuki as if he was a pet. Fuyuki nodded. Mois still was shaking a bit.

"Well, I'm going to go kill some children. You have some nice people gathered up for me, right?" Keroro asked.

Fuyuki nodded. He was hoping Keroro would spend some time with him, but he was obviously still thirsty for blood.

Keroro grinned and gracefully left out the door. "I'll be back soon. This year's Harvest will continue." He disappeared, ready to make people scream.

Fuyuki turned to his partner. "What's wrong? Violence has never bothered you before."

"He... He wants to eat his platoon!" Mois reminded Fuyuki. "He thinks one of them will satisfy his hunger."

"So?" Fuyuki didn't see the big deal. Natsumi was alive again, and she had seemed mad at Giroro for killing Saburo. He was expandable now, so the only one of the platoon Fuyuki might have cared for had no real purpose for his life now.

"Kululu... Kululu's in the platoon!" Mois reminded him. "What if Uncle eats Kululu?"

"Kululu left us, remember?" Fuyuki said. "And the Sarge barely has seen Kululu during the Harvest. I doubt he wants to eat him. He's probably disgusting. We'll feed him Giroro and Tamama, and that should satisfy his urges."

Mois didn't look like she believed him, but finally she sighed. "All right. You think Tamama or Giroro might be what he's looking for?"

"Might," he responded. "And once he's back to normal, you'll have nothing to worry about."

Mois nodded quickly. "Let's retrieve them, then. We need to reunite the platoon."

"I agree completely."

* * *

"So... will you talk to Fuyuki for us?" Natsumi had lost track of time in the underground city. They all had. She remained unaware that the Harvest had started.

Momoka shook her head. "I... I can't... I won't," she insisted. Natsumi looked disappointed. But there was no way to force the girl. There was definitely a layer of fear coating seeing Fuyuki again.

"Then I'll talk to him for you. I'll negotiate with him and beat some sense into him," Natsumi declared.

"And how do you hope to do that? Are you just going to march into his fortress and demand a meeting?" Kululu asked.

"No. I'm going to use you as bait." Natsumi grinned. "I'll lure Fuyuki and Mois out, and then I'll talk to my brother."

"I'll keep that woman occupied while you talk to Fukki!" Tamama happily volunteered.

"Nice plan, Natsumi," Giroro complimented, looking at his warrior princess with deep admiration. Natsumi didn't pay him much notice, still mad about the Saburo killing thing.

"Ku, they aren't going to come," Kululu told her, "I already told you, to them I'm expandable. They won't save me. Also... Ku, ku, ku. They're a little busy at this moment." Kululu was the only one with an internal clock.

"No harm in trying... Are you sure you don't want to come with, Momoka?" Natsumi asked. She hoped the girl would have a change of heart.

Momoka shook her head. "I... I'm not ready. He... He might hate me for leaving... He might have changed too much. He's so obsessed with this Harvest..." Momoka couldn't get out of the past.

Natsumi frowned. So as of now she'd have to deal with things on her own.

"You won't stop us though, right?" she asked.

"Of course not! I hope that Fuyuki can be reasoned with, just like you hope," she insisted.

Natsumi gave her a hug. "Let's hope this works."

* * *

It was much easier getting out of the underground city than in. With Momoka's help and access, it was a quick journey away and the four of them eventually hiked into an open valley.

"I keep telling you, this isn't going to work!" Kululu insisted, "They won't come if I'm in danger. They don't even know where I am. Ku, ku, ku."

"You have to find better employers," Giroro sighed. He pressed his gun against Kululu's head.

"I'll phone the revolution to broadcast Kululu in distress," Tamama volunteered. "They should easily be able to find our location from there."

"Last chance, Kululu. Do you want to join us?" Giroro asked.

"No." Kululu stuck to where his loyalties were.

"Tch. Suit yourself." Giroro told him. Tamama got a camera ready that Momoka had lent him for broascasting.

Giroro hit Kululu over the head with a gun. "Fuyuki Hinata. Angol Mois. We have your servant. Come retrieve him and surrender or he'll die," he spoke awkwardly into the camera.

"Fuyuki. Come face me," Natsumi directed.

Tamama shut off the camera. "Hopefully he'll be here soon. The signal should reach everyone in about an hour or so."

Natsumi nodded. Now they just needed to play the waiting game.

Kululu just laughed. They were in for a treat when - if someone did come, which was unlikely - Keroro might accompany them.

* * *

It didn't take an hour. It took only ten minutes for Angol Mois to fly down on her spear, with Fuyuki holding onto her waist.

"So they're all in one place. This is perfect." Fuyuki smiled.

Natsumi grinned as she saw her brother. "Fuyuki!"

Fuyuki looked at her with a pained expression. "Sis..." He looked across the field. "I want to talk to you... to catch up with you, but it'll have to wait. I have another thing to attend to, after all, and you aren't the only one I find important."

Natsumi looked saddened at Fuyuki's words.

"They're all here," he looked behind him and spoke. To Natsumi's surprise, Keroro himself hovered down to the ground, flying, but with no wings. He had just flown, or hovered. His eyes were red and his teeth were sharp and he didn't look like the idiot she remembered him as.

Tamama shivered for a moment. "Mr... Sergeant..." He hadn't wanted to come across him in the Harvest.

"So the Harvest has begun." Giroro murmured.

"Yep! And your broadcast lured me to all of you." Keroro breathed in a deep sigh. "Giroro... Tamama... and Kululu. The three remaining members from my disbanded platoon. And for an added treat, there's even stupid Natsumi!"

"Stupid frog..." Natsumi put her hands to her waist to grab a weapon, but soon realized she had none. Like a flash of light, Keroro was upon her, right in front of her face.

"I think you are the stupid one. When I'm done with you, you'll be begging me to just call you stupid... Instead of the pain I could be dealing you..." he hissed into her ear.

Natsumi wanted to laugh his threats off like always, but something about him seemed competent. Like his threats were real.

The ways his eyes glowed red made even her frightened. Blood coated his green hands and she knew he was a killer.

This wasn't the stupid frog. This was something entirely different.

She tried not to show that her legs were shaking. She tried to be strong. To shove him off.

"Sarge! You can do what you want to Giroro and Tamama," Fuyuki ordered. "We'll retrieve Kululu."

"A-okay. Giroro and Tamama look... delectable." Keroro licked his lips, but Natsumi also held his interest. "Let me have a warm-up first."

He sprung forward like a wild piranha toward Natsumi. Natsumi tried to shove him away with her superior strength, but he felt like solid steel, cold and lifeless. He just kept coming closer, his teeth extended.

"NATSUMI!" Giroro jumped forward and Keroro bit down tightly on Giroro's arm. Blood spurted out of the puncture wound.

Natsumi backed away, her legs still shaking. Keroro's teeth were firmly planted in Giroro's arm. Keroro had tried to bite her, and by the way he was tugging it looked as if he wanted to cannibalize Giroro.

"It's okay," Tamama tried to sooth her as she backed away on the ground. "When... I first saw how he changed, I was scared too. You don't have to pretend to be strong. Giroro and I have more experience with what we've heard he's like... It's hard to view someone close to you as the enemy. So... guard Kululu for now, okay?"

Natsumi wanted to be the strong one. She wanted to be the soldier that she knew she was. But all she could do was weakly nod. "O-okay..." Keroro's demonic voice still danced in her mind. Every time she blinked as if it was a flashing life Keroro's corpse shown in her mind.

Was this part of the demonic magic Fuyuki had used? He couldn't be that ignorant that Keroro was a monster, right?

She limply turned to where a tied up Kululu was supposed to be. She needed to at least do something right. But he was gone.

"I'm so glad I got to you." Angol Mois was carrying him off of the field. "Keep away from Giroro and Tamama, okay? They're just going to drag you down. And Uncle wants to eat them, so it's best you stay away from them," she advised, untying him.

Kululu shrugged. "It wasn't like I wanted to hang with their crowd anyway."

"So you were kidnapped?" Mois asked, and Kululu nodded.

Meanwhile, Keroro still tried to chow down on Giroro's arm. Giroro pulled out a gun and shot at his dead friend's head.

A hole went through, but it repelled Keroro for a moment. Quickly, like goo, the hole filled up.

"Nice try, Giroro. But firing at your captain is illegal," he laughed, grabbing Giroro's arms and pinning them behind him. Giroro tried to struggle free.

"TAMAMA IMPACT!" Tamama yelled, letting a beam fire at Keroro. Keroro was momentarily hit away, and when he looked up, his attention had turned from Giroro to Tamama.

"So, you want to be killed first? I have no complaints," he laughed. He slowly walked forward, extending a hand. Tamama and Giroro both shot at him, but nothing would stop his slow march forward with his hand extended.

"Don't you dare touch him." Giroro ran forward at Keroro, and with a flick of Keroro's finger, Giroro was flung across the ground, tearing apart some of the grass in his long fall.

"He shall be the first to die. Let's see if he's the thing I've been craving." His hand touched Tamama's face, then went lower to his neck.

Tamama opened his mouth, but no noise of a Tamama Impact happened as Keroro clutched around his neck, desperately squeezing.

Natsumi got up, ready to charge, but Fuyuki just shook his head at her. She didn't know why she listened to her brother. Perhaps it was a feeling of hopelessness. Perhaps she had given up when she saw Tamama's eyes begin to roll back.

Maybe she knew there was no stopping Keroro.

It was when Tamama's last breaths of air were escaping that one voice broke Keroro's concentration and caused him to drop Tamama.

But it wasn't Momoka's voice. She had given up.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" The loud scream was indescribable, familiar and nostalgic. It caused Keroro to immediately drop Tamama and back away confused.

Natsumi, Giroro, Mois, and even Fuyuki looked around awkwardly, knowing exactly whose voice it was, but not believing it for a second. It had to be one of them. It couldn't be him.

Keroro just reached up to his face, confused.

"Why... Why did I just scream?" he asked. "Why... Why did I hurt the Private?"

Tamama was gagging and coughing on the ground, rubbing his neck.

Keroro reached toward him again, but not his neck. Instead he pat him on the head. "Don't... Don't be frightened," he whispered.

Tamama looked up confused.

And Keroro promptly collapsed, as dead as the first day he died.

"UNCLE!" Mois ran forward and grabbed Keroro.

"What's wrong? He should have been sustained for a week!" Fuyuki reminded her.

"He needs more souls. More blood. We have to get him back to the fortress immediately," she told him, cradling his small and precious body.

Fuyuki glared at Tamama and Giroro. "Consider yourselves lucky. When he's back to full strength, I'll get you."

With that warning, Fuyuki, Mois, Kululu, and Keroro's dead body, went back to their fortress.

And Natsumi was no closer to convincing her brother out of his stupid plan.

"At least we lived." Giroro rubbed his arm. They had many losses, but no victories except their lives.

* * *

As Angol Mois and Fuyuki desperately tried to refuel Keroro, Kululu thought about what he had seen.

"The right soul might have been present. The real persona of the Sarge might have come out because of that." Fuyuki tried to reason why Keroro had fallen. He wanted to know why Keroro had stopped killing someone.

"Tamama might be the soul we're looking for. But if he won't kill him, I'll do it for him. Anything to bring Uncle back," Mois told him.

 _I was actually thinking it might be you, Mois. I never considered it, but even if you aren't the right fit, your soul might be large enough to fuel him for a bit. And there's no loss getting rid of you now that you've become greedy for land. After all, with you out of the way, I'll get to rule with Natsumi and have Sarge all to myself, Fuyuki thought._ He kept these thoughts to himself, though.

Kululu was thinking a very different thing. He didn't think the right soul was present and that was why Keroro had acted strangely.

No... what he was now worried about was that Keroro's lingering feelings, his true persona had gotten in the way. But those feelings never seemed to come up for anyone else.

They had only shown up when Tamama was in danger.

 _He's Mois's boyfriend though. Why would Tamama be so special to him?_ Kululu wondered. A part of him already knew, though. He knew Keroro hadn't been, well... completely displeased with having to go to war and get away from Mois. What if, all along, Keroro might have had some feelings for Tamama, and his relationship with Mois had prevented him from pursuing them?

But... if that was the case, was Keroro planning to break up with Mois after the war? He had given Tamama a letter with only the words "I'm sorry" to Mois. Was that what he was referring to?

Had he misinterpreted their close relationship... Keroro desperately wanting to propose to Mois... when in actuality Keroro was just really gay and didn't know how to come out to her?

 _This is bad,_ Kululu realized. His whole plan had been to bring Keroro back to make Mois happy. But if that was the case, it was likely that after Keroro was alive. In that case the first thing he'd do would be to break up with Mois, like he had planned to do after the war.

And the poor girl had no idea. She had done all this for her boyfriend, who probably didn't even love her.

It would break her heart if he broke up with her and cast her aside after all that time. And what Kululu wanted most in the world was her happiness, not her heartbreak.

 _If Keroro likes Tamama I can absolutely not let Keroro be resurrected. Not if he's not going to make Mois happy,_ Kululu realized.

He slipped away from Fuyuki and Mois as they both looked after Keroro and tended his wounds. He needed to contact someone.

"Hey, Tamama? Yeah, I managed to pick up your stupid revolution number when you broadcasted where I was," Kululu told him over the phone. "I... I wanted to say, I won't tell what the number is... I've become unsure of where my loyalties lie. So... right now I suppose you could say I'm on the fence. I'll be playing for both sides from now on. Whatever suits me best."

After delivering the message, he signed off.

He needed to stop Keroro from coming back now. After that... he'd have to find a new plan.

* * *

 **Originally Keroro was supposed to randomly start hitting on Tamama in my outline. But I knew no pick-up lines that were appropriate for the context so I changed it.**

 **Sorry.**

 **Please review!**


	19. Memories Faded

**I kind of wanted to get two chapters done today and two tomorrow, finishing the story, but I just started a ton of medication for this medical procedure I have to go through on friday and about towards the end of this chapter they started kicking in and now I feel pretty darn awful.**

 **Anyway, stuffedcrustlord, I wanted Fuyuki to brush Natsumi off, to kind of relate to Giroro's talk of wrong time wrong place of when he talked to her, as sort of a parallel? But I can see why I should have dealt with it better, and if I ever revise this I will try to revise that chapter. (That chapter wasn't the best, I mentioned some pick up lines by Keroro being cut out because I wanted to finish up before my sister went to bed, but I also cut out another scene which was a flashback of Fuyuki trying to make Angol Mois a Momoka doll too. Which I was disappointed that I cut out, so it honestly was not my proudest chapter. I should probably focus more on quality instead of getting these out by a deadline.)**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Natsumi wheezed as Fuyuki, Keroro and Angol Mois vanished. She wanted to focus on how Fuyuki had brushed her off, but her heart was still pounding from the encounter with Keroro.

She had frozen up in the face of his evil.

"You okay, Tamama?" Giroro asked, holding onto his arm to try to stop the bleeding. Tamama was rubbing his neck.

"He... He stopped," Tamama moaned out.

"I hope he stays dead. But knowing Fuyuki, he probably has something planned to bring him back," Giroro growled out.

Natsumi approached Giroro and Tamama. "Should we go back to the underground city? You've both got wounds that need treating." She reached forward and grabbed Giroro's arm that had puncture marks in it where Keroro's teeth had been.

Giroro let Natsumi hold it.

"Let's just find shelter," Tamama suggested, taking charge. "Being in the city made us lose track of time. I didn't even know the Harvest had started. And we need to deal with Mr. Sergeant. We can't just let him go off and kill more people."

"We need to treat both your wounds first!" Natsumi pointed out. She was sure Koyuki had taught her how to bandage wounds with herbs. Her lessons still remained new in her head, like they had only been a few months ago instead of eleven or twelve years.

"There's a small abandoned shed over there," Giroro pointed. "We can rest up there while I try to purify my arm from Keroro's saliva. Yuck." Giroro tried to make a lighthearted joke out of his former best friend coming back to life and biting him.

"Think you might turn into a zombie?" Natsumi asked, trying to go along with Giroro to lighten the mood.

Giroro smiled softly. "If I did, I probably deserve it."

Natsumi frowned at him.

* * *

Tamama wanted to be out and about, planning the next move against Fuyuki and that woman, but Natsumi insisted he lied down on some moss.

She had to take care of the two of them. She had managed to get away with the least injuries, after all.

"I'm sorry," Giroro told her, as she tried to clean his wound.

"I know. I'm sorry, too, that my plan didn't work. Fuyuki just sort of brushed me off... Told me we'd talk later. He felt like the Harvest was a priority over me. Makes a little sense. He's been preparing for this all year, and he's changed so much. But I've been dead to him for twelve years! Well, not dead, just sleeping. I guess since Keroro was actually dead in his mind and he knew I was fine, the stupid frog was the priority." Natsumi went off on a tangent.

"No. I meant I'm sorry for killing Saburo. I shouldn't have done it. I killed someone you dearly cared about." Giroro frowned. "And I wasn't thinking about how wrong it was, just that I was sorry that you were mad at me for a long time. I... I always saw it as him or me. That it was either one or the other. When Fuyuki told us only one of us would live I didn't even try to think outside the box. I should have fought against the real enemy- Fuyuki. We could have fought together. But instead I murdered Saburo."

Natsumi stopped cleaning Giroro's wound for a moment and looked at Giroro. "I'm sorry, too," she apologized.

"You don't have to be sorry. Not returning my feelings and being mad at me for killing the guy you liked are both understandable." Giroro told her.

"No, I'm sorry for not trying to understand you," she told him. "I've been asleep for twelve years. I missed all the terrible things this future threw at you. I didn't even try to understand the situation you were in. I just wondered why you didn't fight harder. I hadn't been repeatedly broken by the time that passed like you have. I didn't see friends, people I loved, die. I missed all that. So... I was still in shock. I couldn't empathize correctly with your struggles." She tried to find the right words to explain herself.

"Natsumi. Sometimes we need someone who hasn't been broken. Who can still fight. You are needed in this world. You can't empathize, but that's all right. At least you're trying, and at least you've never given up. Unlike me. I gave up on a lot of things. Keroro... I didn't go back for. I let him sacrifice himself for us. I just saluted him like the good captain he was, so he got captured and tortured as a prisoner of war. My brother... The war. I kept fighting, but it was a pointless cause. Fuyuki... I gave up on and left. Saburo's life... I gave up. But most importantly I gave up on you. I didn't realize my warrior princess could fight against her sickness. You got better in record time, and that never occurred to me. So I'm sorry," Giroro apologized.

Natsumi pressed some leaves to his arm. She hugged him afterward. "It's all right. We've both gone through different things... Different struggles." She smiled. "But together, we can cover each others weaknesses."

"Natsumi. You're amazing," Giroro told her.

"Just don't fricken confess to killing my friends while I'm kissing you. Wait till when we have time to actually talk about things like now." Natsumi growled.

Giroro nodded. It was a good thing he hadn't killed any of her other friends. Had he? He frowned. He sure hoped not.

* * *

His last memories were of his own screams. The constant torture that he had endured. His begging for it to stop.

Keroro looked cruelly at the people below him as he ripped out some throats. Some of them begged for mercy. But he had never been given mercy in his final moments.

"No mercy. None," he hissed, pulling out another spine. He loved the snapping sound.

Images swirled around his head of his platoon mates. He remembered very little of them. No... he remembered some things about them, he just didn't have the capacity to feel anything about them. His only feelings, his only real feelings, echoed his final moments.

He remembered the war. It was raw in his mind, but he couldn't access the feelings that had to do with it. He remembered Dororo and apologizing to him. But he no longer felt sorry. Dororo had left him, he hadn't tried to rescue him from his pain and torture. He had given up, happy to have his life spared thanks to Keroro's actions.

He remembered Giroro, his supposed friend. He had felt very little for Giroro in his final moments. He hadn't thought about him at all. Perhaps he had wanted his platoon to be safe, but he wasn't sure. He couldn't remember. He remembered Giroro shooting at him a lot. Did that mean the two of them weren't close.

He assumed so. Perhaps Giroro would be a delicious meal like Dororo had been.

He remembered Kululu a little bit. Not much. Mostly indifference there from both parties. He didn't think much about his intelligence officer. He hadn't thought at all about Kululu in his final moments.

But he did remember Tamama. He remembered handing him a letter addressed to Mois. What had the letter said again?

 _I'm sorry,_ Keroro recalled. But he wasn't sorry.

The memories of Tamama crying over him littered his head. What had he felt during that moment to see one of his friends crying over him? Had it been a similar feeling to the one he had felt when Tamama's life had almost expired by his hand?

 _Why couldn't I kill him? Why... did I feel something? Was it guilt? I'm supposed to feel only bloodlust. Pain, from when I died. I need to make everyone experience my pain. So... why couldn't I?_ Keroro wondered.

There was one person besides his platoon he remembered thinking a lot about in his final moments. Perhaps his feelings for her were the rawest. Perhaps his feelings toward her might answer some of his questions about what he felt, or how he could feel things.

After washing his hands of the blood of some people he had killed for the Harvest, he approached Angol Mois. She smiled as she saw him coming.

"Uncle!" she gratefully greeted. Keroro gave a stiff nod to her.

He knew her. Perhaps even a little better than he knew Fuyuki. Fuyuki and Mois both resurrected him every year, but it had been Mois he had thought of the most in his final moments, so it was Mois he felt the least indifferent with.

He felt things. And although those things weren't the least bit positive, at least they were things.

"We were dating before I died, correct?" Keroro asked.

"We _are_ dating," Mois corrected. She gave him a small smile. This was the first time Keroro had ever asked about their relationship.

"I remember. You kissed me and we started dating," said Keroro.

"No. We had started dating before that. But I can hardly blame you for having your memories jumbled." She tried to be kind and understanding. "I asked you out before that," she carefully corrected, not to make him angry.

Keroro shook his head. "I accepted that as a friendly hang out session, I believe. The old me did, at least. We started dating after you kissed me. At least, that was when I become aware that we were dating."

Mois looked a little shocked. She hadn't known that.

"I remember thinking about that kiss a lot in my final moments," Keroro admitted, twiddling his thumbs. "I wonder if I still feel the same about it as I did back then." He pulled Mois downward to his eye level and kissed her squarely on the lips, pressing his lips as hard as he could against her.

It was short - it lasted four mere seconds - and Angol Mois didn't know whether to be confused or feel happy. But as soon as Keroro pulled away, she knew what her feelings were - fear. The look he gave her made even a shudder go up her spine. She knew rage was going through him, and the rage was directed solely at her.

"I feel exactly the same. I hate it," Keroro told her coldly. "And by comparison, I must hate you."

"B-but..." Mois's voice made a small squeak. It was barely a whisper.

"I don't know why I was such a wimp to be able to go through with it before. To not tell you how revolting it was. I mean, you're completely useless to me! Why did you have to push me into that relationship? I died still your boyfriend. I couldn't be free one moment. And I died because I was a bad boyfriend!" he yelled at her. He laughed. "It's your fault I died. If you never kissed me, if we never dated, they might have released me for just being your friend, but no, because I hated kissing you, I died." He approached closer to her, his eyes staring right at her.

Mois tried not to cry at Keroro's words. Deep down she knew his death had always been her fault.

"You disgust me," he told her. "If there's someone I hate in this world the most, it's you. You aren't even worth eating." With a flick of his wrist, hemysteriously flung body flung her against a wall.

Mois crumpled to the ground.

"I'm going to go kill some more people. You do whatever pathetic useless things you do." Keroro left her.

And Mois cried at his words, and how bruised she felt as she tried to get out of the wall rubble.

* * *

"Fuyuki." Keroro went to Fuyuki before he went off to kill more people to relieve himself from his encounter with Mois.

Fuyuki was busy looking at a picture of his sister, wondering if he should have spoken to her. _No. Keroro's only alive once a week. Now that Natsumi is... somehow back, I have an entire lifetime to speak to her. I will reunite with her and show her why I did all this, make her understand me after Keroro is better,_ Fuyuki thought to himself. He loved his sister, but Keroro was the first priority. He didn't need her to not understand and have her accidentally killed the same way their mother had been.

"I want you to change the orders of your forces," Keroro requested.

"What?" Fuyuki asked. "We're trying to locate Giroro and Tamama. Isn't that what you want?"

"I want all forces dedicated to bringing me Tamama. It'll go faster if they focus on one of them. Just... bring me Tamama," Keroro ordered.

Fuyuki nodded, but was confused. Why Tamama? Did Keroro feel drawn to him? Was... there a chance that Tamama was the soul he was looking for?

This was the first time Keroro had seemed so drawn to someone.

"Don't worry, Sarge. I will." Fuyuki smiled. Tamama must be the soul he needed. Not exactly the purest, but it needed to be a pure soul that fitted with Keroro's. And Keroro wasn't exactly the purest person there was originally.

Keroro smiled. "Good."

* * *

Kululu was on his computer in his lab. Now that he was considering an alliance with Tamama, he had to pull his own weight. That meant showing him why he was useful and helping him. So he looked up his location on satellites, something that he had neglected to mention to Fuyuki and Mois.

He could warn them now if forces were approaching.

"Kululu." He heard Mois approaching, and he switched off his monitor. Spinning around in his chair he turned to her.

"Mois, what is it?" he asked. She was cradling her arm, looking pretty bruised. "Mois! What happened?"

"I just wanted some bandages. Got any?" se asked. Kululu nodded and hurriedly got out some gauze. "I fell into a wall. Crumpled onto me. Funny, huh?" she lied.

Kululu didn't look like he believed her. He knew who had that sort of power power, who liked to throw people into walls.

"Captain did it?" he asked. Mois looked a little glum.

"We got in a fight. He... He said I revolted him." Her lip quivered as tears rolled down her cheeks. Kululu patched her up.

He hated having to do this, patch her up like this. He sighed. "This has to end, Mois. You can't just go on trying to protect this guy if he hates you and is going to do stuff like this to you."

Mois looked down at Kululu. "You don't understand! Uncle is only so mean to me because he's not really like himself. He's not usually like this! When Uncle gets back to normal he'll need me again. He'll be kind. I know it!" she insisted.

"What if he doesn't? This is wrong, Mois. You've done so much for this guy and he shouldn't hurt you this way," Kululu pointed out. He sounded angry.

"He needs me. I need to help him," she stubbornly answered. "And I need to be needed. I need him."

"I NEED YOU!" Kululu yelled out, clutching her hand. "Stop this idiocy and stop getting hurt like this. Just... Just stop this," he begged.

Mois pulled him up to her chest, holding him. "I can't. Fuyuki and I have come so far." _I have to right the wrongs I did, Uncle._ "Thank you... for saying that, Kululu." He could feel she was crying again. He hoped it was from happiness instead of pain.

 _Yep. I definitely have to end this. I suppose I know which side I'm on now. And it's not the Captain's and Fuyuki's,_ thought Kululu. No, it was Tamama's.

He reached up and kissed her gently anyway, and sweetly. He hoped to remedy at least some of her pain. He wished she would understand how much he cared, that she didn't need Keroro to need her, that he needed her so much more. But she wouldn't.

So he just kissed her, hoping her tears would someday stop.

* * *

Tamama looked out a little peephole in the shed, to make sure no soldiers came to attack them. However, a hoard of Nishizawa employees, Fuyuki's guards, seemed to be marching from the valley toward them.

Kululu was too busy to warn them. Tamama turned to Natsumi and Giroro. They looked ready to flee.

"There looks to be about twenty," he told them.

"We can get away," Giroro reassured, clutching Natsumi's hand.

"How?" She asked. There was no back door. Giroro smiled and took out a grenade.

"Back doors can always be made."

Soon, there was an explosion as a hole was made in the shed.

"It might take some running and navigating to outmaneuver them. Let's split up for now," Tamama suggested. He knew that would even the numbers.

They all nodded, but when they split up in different directions, the soldiers only followed Tamama.

Tamama smiled nonetheless. The blood of the NPG guards would only be on his hands, then. "TAMAMA IMPACT!" he yelled. Then he stopped, getting them all in a concentrated area.

And soon enough, they were gone. Vaporized.

Natsumi was horrified, but Giroro was proud.

They had escaped.

* * *

 **Please review!**

 **Oh also! To the guest reviewer asking about why I didn't find it appropriate to have a pick-up line last chapter, I don't think I communicated my author's note correctly, and I'm sorry. I meant that I couldn't figure out to fit in the pick-up line in context and also (more importantly) I couldn't think up a good pick up line that weren't ice breakers that happen during first meetings. (I'm bad at pick-up lines forgive me)**

 **It wasn't anything like pick-up lines are inappropriate compared to gore, or anything homophobic. Do not fret. I just seem to have not communicated that author's note very well. And I apologize for that.**


	20. Lure

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 **I wrote a chapter anyway! Yay!**

* * *

Fuyuki sipped some calming tea. He looked at his favorite teacup with affection and love. It had been Momoka's favorite tea cup and was one of the few things still linking them.

"The twenty men you sent out are gone," a soldier informed him. "He avoided capture."

Fuyuki cursed. Keroro would not be happy. "If you want something done right, don't send out foot soldiers." This was a job for his enforcer, and the sole person Tamama hated most.

In a few minutes, Mois had arrived in front of his throne, ready for her orders after he had called her. Kululu stood by his side.

"I want you to find Tamama and bring him to Keroro and me alive," Fuyuki ordered. Mois nodded.

"What should she do about the other two accompanying him?" Kululu asked. It was likely if Mois was left to her own violation that she'd kill Natsumi.

"Bring Giroro if you can, but he's not a priority," Fuyuki told her. "Don't harm Natsumi in the least bit. She's free to do her own thing. I'm not going to imprison her. When I'm ready to talk, I'll request her presence."

Mois nodded, disappointed she couldn't take the opportunity to end Natsumi. Kululu tried to hide his worry about why Fuyuki had switched targets from his entire platoon to solely Tamama.

"I'll come too, Mois," Kululu volunteered.

Fuyuki narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "I'll monitor the operation, then. Since that was usually your job." He handed Mois a headset. "Do as I order. I should be able to see what's happening from satellites if I put in your location, right?" Fuyuki asked.

Mois and Kululu both nodded.

"Excellent. Then bring Tamama to me. And if Natsumi is hurt... there will be hell to pay."

The two left.

* * *

"Are you okay, Tamama?" Natsumi asked. She didn't know why they had gone after only Tamama, but she hoped he was doing better. Tamama nodded.

"I'm fine," he reassured her. Natsumi breathed a sigh of relief.

Her relief didn't last long, when she spotted someone flying up in the sky from a more aerial view. It was Mois again.

She couldn't see Keroro, so that was a relief. Just Mois and Kululu.

"Isn't he on our side now?" Giroro asked confused.

"He never fully stated. But it should be fine. He'll keep us out of trouble." Tamama's eyes narrowed as his enemy landed on the ground.

"I'll grab Tamama. You stay here and I suppose distract Giroro and Natsumi," Mois instructed.

"Done," Kululu answered. He didn't really want to fight. He wanted to see what was going on, what Fuyuki's plan would be.

Mois charged at Tamama.

"WOMAN!" Tamama screamed, and without thinking of a battle plan, flung himself at her like a wild dog. He was ready to destroy.

"Tamama! That isn't going to work!" Natsumi reminded. Angol Mois was more than twice his size and she easily grabbed him off and twirled her Lucifer Spear like a baton.

"A fight isn't what I want, Tamama. My orders are to bring you alive. Then Uncle will decide what to do with you," she smiled sweetly.

"I don't want to see him!" Tamama bellowed. The two started fighting.

Natsumi watched and rolled up her sleeves. She knew from her time in the coliseum that she was no match for Mois, either, but she had to help Tamama. His jealousy balls she just swung away and she easily dodged his Tamama impacts.

"I'll deal with Kululu. You help Tamama," Giroro instructed. Natsumi nodded.

"Keep Natsumi away from your fighting field! Relocate Tamama maybe 300 feet to the left," Fuyuki ordered, trying to get Mois and Tamama back to the field they had fought Keroro on before.

Kululu listened to the orders as Giroro grabbed him. "What the heck is happening, Kululu?" he asked, holding him by the skin on his upper chest.

"We're trying to get Tamama," Kululu told him. "I'd keep Natsumi away from that field. She's in no danger here, don't worry."

Mois head-butted Tamama like a rocket, hitting him the 300 feet away, incredibly fast so Natsumi couldn't catch up with them.

"Why'd she move them?" Giroro asked, letting Kululu down. He knew Kululu was no threat, and Natsumi seemed to be in no immediate danger, so he just tried to understand.

"I... I don't know." Kululu admitted. Why had Fuyuki ordered Angol Mois to move to such an incredibly specific area?

Natsumi's eyes picked up something, since she was closer to the area. Tamama and Angol Mois were too busy fighting to pick it up, but she did.

The soldiers had put something on the field, and they looked like tiny little silver things hidden inside the grass. She pointed to them dramatically, hoping Giroro would see what she was pointing at and explain what they were.

"GET AWAY FROM THERE, NATSUMI!" Giroro yelled.

Kululu zoomed in with something in his glasses. "Tch. Remote control activated bombs. So that's why he didn't come with us." He frowned and sat down, thinking of Fuyuki. He'd have to deactivate them. Deactivate anything and everything. He'd probably have to deactivate the satellites so Fuyuki couldn't train a beam down there and laser them to death, or see what he was doing.

Sitting down, he popped out his headphones, to try to defuse the bombs. _But... he wanted Tamama alive. So why the bombs?_

Mois and Tamama seemed to be clashing all over the field. They weren't paying attention to Giroro's and Natsumi's shouts for them to get out of the area immediately.

 _Either way, if Fuyuki activates those Tamama and Mois will both die in the explosion. I can't let that happen._ Kululu glanced at Natsumi, who was now a fair distance away from the bombs. Maybe sending her out to the field would cause Fuyuki not to detonate it?

He couldn't risk it, though. He had to focus all his strength into defusing the bombs.

* * *

Fuyuki watched the satellites, waiting with his finger over the button, for Tamama to step out of the field or be thrown out of the bombs' vicinity for just a moment. Mois was the only one who was supposed to get blown to smitherens, after all.

Sure, he wanted to get rid of the revolution's leader too, but Keroro had requested for him. At the same time, it wasn't too much trouble to have Keroro eat a dead body and get the soul there, so it was really no problem if Tamama accidentally died.

 _Sorry, Sis. I said that we'd talk later, but I really want to reunite with Sarge now._ Fuyuki knew his obsession with Keroro wasn't the only thing in the way of their reuniting. It was also Angol Mois, his partner. She had become greedy for land, and she might pose a threat to Natsumi.

He wasn't going to lose any more precious people. He had to eliminate her.

It wasn't like she'd be an issue to Keroro. He had asked beforehand and Keroro had given his permission with a sure." The two of them had recently gotten into a fight, so it was the perfect time to eliminate Mois.

Only then could he safely talk to Natsumi.

Fuyuki was getting impatient, though. Tamama's style was close-combat, so he never jumped out of the vicinity of the bombs. Luckily, the loudness of all the explosions the two of them were making got rid of the sound of Giroro's and Natsumi's screams for them to get out of there, so they had not grown any wiser.

 _He'll harvest Tamama's soul dead or alive. He prefers alive, but I can kill him here and get rid of that awful revolution,_ Fuyuki smiled.

And he pressed the button.

* * *

Kululu managed to send a shock of electricity through all the bombs before Fuyuki pressed the button.

The electricity did shock Tamama and Mois for a moment, causing both to collapse onto their knees.

"Mois." Fuyuki frowned, seeing his bombs hadn't worked. Only one person could defuse them, and that was Kululu. Kululu had betrayed him. "Kululu's double-crossed us."

"What?" Mois stood up, recovering from the electrical surge sooner than Tamama. Giroro, Natsumi and Kululu ran up to the two of them.

"How long are they defused?" Giroro asked.

"Carry him off the field. They won't be defused for much longer," Kululu said, helping out Giroro and Tamama.

Natsumi nodded and carried him out of the area of the bombs. Kululu tried to tug Mois away, too.

"Giroro, give me some of your weapons. I need the parts to defuse the sattelites on our location, too," Kululu ordered.

Mois just watched in shock as Kululu sat down, away from the bombs, and aided the others.

"Good that you've finally chosen our side. I suspected you were against them, but it's good you finally pulled through." Giroro patted him on the back.

"Busy hacking. Shut up. Ku," he said, taking parts out of weapons and making some sort of machine to defuse his inventions.

"Kululu... you're on their side?" Mois was so confused. "You're... helping them?"

Kululu looked up for a moment, but then turned back to his machine. With a few more button presses he was done. Fuyuki wouldn't be able to watch them now.

"Yeah," he simply said.

"You... You didn't let me retrieve Tamama... You betrayed Fuyuki and me!" she accused.

"Stop being an idiot," Natsumi said to her. "There were bombs on the field. Kululu defused them. You and Tamama both would have died if those went off. Kululu saved your life in a way." Natsumi frowned at Mois, who was feeling clearly betrayed.

Kululu nodded. "He would have blown you up, Mois."

"He would not! Uncle wouldn't stand for it!" Mois denied.

"The Captain probably gave the okay for it. He betrayed you..." Kululu tried to take a soothing tone, but Mois's eyes just swirled as she grabbed her hair and shook her head. She couldn't face these facts.

Finally, she dialed Fuyuki's number on her phone. Giroro was about to try to take the phone out of her hands, but Kululu put his hand on his to stop him. He shook his head. She had to know the truth.

"The bombs, Fuyuki... Why? Why did you try to blow me up?" Mois asked.

"I had to. For sis," Fuyuki said simply.

"But... Uncle wouldn't be okay with it..." she tried to deny.

"He gave the okay," Fuyuki told her truthfully. Mois covered her mouth, stifling a cry.

"Are... Are you going to try to kill me again?" she asked. "I thought I was your partner. Your doll. I thought you would use me."

Fuyuki thought for a moment. "You survived my attempt at killing you. But that was only because of that traitor Kululu. But... I suppose you're still useful to me. So I'll let you live. Live a life of being used by both me and Sarge. As long as you follow orders completely correctly, you can come back. Heck, maybe Sarge might even accept you if you don't screw up. Just don't you dare try to disobey me. We're not equals. You are my doll, remember? And trying to hurt my sister... If you do that, I will kill you myself. I will feed you to the Sarge and I will make you suffer. So don't you dare hurt Natsumi."

"I... understand. I will work hard for you and Uncle," she agreed, closing her eyes. She had no more tears for this life. She switched off her phone.

"See? He was going to kill you," Kululu pointed out.

"I don't care. If Uncle needs me to die, I'll do it. You had no right to get involved with Uncle's orders," she told him coldly.

Kululu just looked at her, horrified. He truly hadn't grasped how strong her fixation with doing what Keroro said was. "Mois, stop, just give up..." His begging wouldn't do any good, though.

"Are you on their side? Or mine? Where does your loyalty lie? Will you work for me, to bring Uncle back at whatever cost?" Mois asked.

Kululu slowly shook his head. "I... I can't anymore. Not with the way he's treating you lately. I'm... I'm with them," he admitted.

Mois covered her mouth, but carefully nodded. Instead of fighting against his choice, she turned around. "You really aren't my friend. I mean, I knew that all along, but now I know truly why you've lived this long."

Maybe out of respect for the time she had spent with Kululu, or maybe because she was very sad, she left without a fight, flying off and leaving him there.

Tamama woke up. "That woman dead yet?" he asked.

"Nah, but Kululu officially joined us," Giroro told him. Tamama smiled. That wasn't nearly as good, but at least it was something.

"I destroyed most of my old satellites and a major blow should be dealt to their society now with me gone," said Kululu. "Ku. Good job, kiddo, you just got a major victory thanks to me, and I barely did anything."

"You just fixed your old mistakes," Natsumi pointed out.

Kululu was quiet.

* * *

The news spread to Keroro quickly about Kululu's ultimate betrayal. Lots of satellites seemed to be falling out of the sky, and he was quite angry.

"That terrible jerk-face! Pekopon is mine! It isn't his to destroy in such a way!" Keroro yelled angrily.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't able to retrieve Tamama," Mois apologized.

Keroro growled. "No need. I have a plan to lure them out. They're all in a group now, correct? Might as well gather them all in one group. Punish them all."

"Except my sister. She should remain unharmed," Fuyuki begged.

Keroro grinned. "Depends on who gets to her first." He gave an angry glare at Fuyuki.

Fuyuki, shivered a bit. He knew there was not much fighting the monster he had created. That, and this was his friend. He knew there might still be some bad blood between him and Natsumi, that was understandable. All he had to do was get to Natsumi before Keroro did and protect his sister. It was pretty simple.

"What's your plan, Uncle?" Mois asked.

"We'll torture Pekoponians until she surrenders herself. Natsumi always was a hero. A defender of Pekopon. She won't let people be harmed. She'll give herself up in a moment's notice," Keroro smiled.

Fuyuki nodded. That was a very likely plan. It would work fine.

"All we need is a large stage, and we'll just line them up." Keroro smiled.

Fuyuki clapped. "It shall be done!"

* * *

Natsumi, Tamama, Kululu and Giroro now headed toward a nearby city for planning.

"I suggest we wait till the end of the Harvest and then sneak into Fuyuki's base and burn Keroro's corpse. That way he can't resurrect him. After all, in power Keroro outmatches us completely," Kululu told them honestly.

Giroro nodded.

"I like that plan. I don't want to face Mr. Sergeant again," Tamama agreed. At that moment, a television flickered on with the news in the town square.

"BROADCAST FOR A NATSUMI HINATA AND TAMAMA," the screen read. Fuyuki was on the screen. "For every ten minutes you two don't show yourselves, Keroro will murder one Pekoponian in this line. They've done nothing wrong. Most of them are children," Fuyuki showed. "The ten minutes you do not appear will be dedicated to torture, at the end of the ten minutes they will die. Come soon, please."

The TV flickered off.

Natsumi looked horrified. "We... We have to help!"

Kululu shook his head. "It's a lure. They're trying to bait you. It won't do any good showing up. They'll just kill them anyway. Trust me, I worked for them."

Tamama wiped away a tear. He knew that was true. Giroro clutched Natsumi's hand.

"We... We can help get them to escape. The ones that are in the back. But the ones in front that Fuyuki's focusing on, we can't do anything for. I'm sorry." Giroro told her.

Natsumi hiccuped out some tears. This was terrible.

* * *

They got to a huge crowd of people forced to watch the torture. Hiding behind some crates, Giroro tried to hold Natsumi to get her to not show herself.

The screams of the people Keroro was torturing were loud and echoed through her ears. But so did Keroro's own voice. And his voice froze her entire body in fear.

She started shaking, remembering his form, how cruel he had looked. Tamama patted her hand.

"I know. I know," he told her. Natsumi turned away and threw up when the life of the current person Keroro was torturing expired.

"Should we try to sneak some people away to one of your bases, Tamama?" Giroro asked. Tamama nodded.

"That's the plan, right, Natchi?" he asked.

Natsumi was wiping the vomit off her mouth. "I... I don't want to get any closer. I need to get closer, though. Those people don't deserve to die." She was trying to force her body to move. But the mortal terror at Keroro still wracked her entire body.

"It would be best if we just did nothing. She obviously can't handle Keroro's new form. She hasn't seen much of this world. I would suggest we get her away," Kululu suggested. "Ku, ku, ku. I can hardly blame her. Even I have only seen his actions through cameras, and he spooks even me a bit. He's so different. But she hasn't seen as much death as the rest of us."

Giroro patted her back. "So you've never actually talked to him face-to-face?" Giroro asked.

"Nah. When he was alive, he was busier with Mois and Fuyuki. I was going to see him when he asked for his platoon to be reunited, but after he ate Dororo... Mois decided it would be best if I didn't see him."

"He... ate Dororo?" Giroro asked, horrified. Tamama tried not to cry.

Kululu nodded. Natsumi vomited again.

Giroro looked at her with sorrow. Perhaps it was best if they took her away. She couldn't handle these horrors.

* * *

Fuyuki waited, but his sister never showed up. Mois put the tenth head on a pike, marveling at the sculpture of death.

"She's not showing," Fuyuki whispered to Keroro.

"Hmm..." Keroro rubbed his chin. "Perhaps it's because she doesn't know any of these people? It does horrify someone a bit more if they know the person personally that's being tortured," Keroro decided.

Fuyuki backed away. He knew he was the closest to Natsumi.

"You and Natsumi used to be friends, right?" Keroro asked Mois.

"I have no friends," she insisted, shaking her head. She knew where this was going. Keroro pulled Mois's hand forward and pushed her downward.

"Natsumi, if you're listening, you now have twenty minutes," he announced. Fuyuki looked away as his partner screamed.

* * *

Natsumi covered her ears as she heard Mois's screams. Sure, Angol Mois was a horrible person and had killed a lot of people, but she still knew her. She clenched her eyes shut.

Tamama didn't. He hummed.

Giroro looked at him, disgusted. Tamama shrugged.

"She's done the same to a lot of people. Got what's coming, I think," Tamama shrugged.

Kululu paled and stood up. "You going to reveal yourself?" he asked Natsumi.

Natsumi shook her head, crying softly.

Kululu looked at her, disappointed. "Well then, it's been fun. But I'm not letting Mois get tortured." He stepped out from behind the crates, and pushed Pekoponians out of the crowd.

Giroro watched him go.

"We're here! Or more specifically I'm here, Fuyuki. Will that do?" Kululu asked, revealing himself. Keroro stopped when he saw Kululu for the first time in years. He dropped the hammer he was using.

"I assume sis is around here somewhere, too?" Fuyuki smiled. He could get to her before Keroro could.

Keroro looked confused. He walked between Kululu and Mois and looked between them.

Here were those weird feelings again. He reached forward and trailed his fingers against Mois's cheek, as if he would scratch down at any moment. But he stopped instead at her lips.

"The hatred... is gone," he realized. "So those were my true goals," he said with a smile, looking at her again. "It wasn't to kill millions. It was for you!"

"Huh?" Mois asked.

"I remember being in limbo and hearing the whispers so many times. I wasn't able to remember who was talking until now, or what they were, but they were my goals. Your smile... I have to bring it back! At whatever cost. But to do that... To feel that feeling completely... I need my meal." Keroro's kind smile changed to a much more sinister one as his face snapped forward to look at Kululu.

"You are who I've been looking for all along. The perfect fit... this can all end." He reached forward for Kululu.

Kululu just stood there in awe.

"Wait... Wait a minute... Kululu is the soul I need to set you right?" Fuyuki asked.

Tamama and Giroro and Natsumi peered from behind their crates. And all of them, despite their fear of Keroro, wondered if it was a good trade.

After all, it was just Kululu's life. It wasn't one of theirs.

* * *

 **So yeah. The idea about Natsumi being the right soul was a completely great one and looking back on it, I should have had it to make the plot more tight. But in the original outline of this story since Angol Mois was actually the viewpoint character and Natsumi wasn't, it was this. But when I changed main characters I probably should have changed it too.**

 **I was just like "lol but what if Kululu is the pure soul. Wouldn't that be hilarious."**

 **So my apologies.**

 **Please review.**

 **And also, yeah I totally headcanon (and actually in all my stories write it as such) that Keroro is gay, the guest who implied that.**


	21. The Last One

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 **So I wrote the next chapter. The next one after this will be the epilogue so this is kind of the final battle chapter?**

 **It was originally two chapters in my plan, but I condensed them.**

* * *

 _So... to truthfully come back to life, all the Captain needs is my soul._ The absurdity of this notion rolled around Kululu's head and almost made him laugh. But there was also happiness in him, too. If his soul managed to tether Keroro's feelings, his goal would transfer to him, too. It looked like it already had, thanks to all the times Kululu had talked to Keroro when he was dead.

 _This means that regardless of Keroro's real feelings, after he eats me they'll change to mine. He'll have to stay with Mois, always making her smile. My goal will be complete._ Kululu grinned.

This was exactly what he had wanted. Although it came at the price of his life, his life had always been in danger when around Mois, thanks to her curse. So he was very much willing to give it up.

Natsumi, Giroro, and Tamama stepped out from behind the crates in shock. Everything would end... this Harvest and everything and even Fuyuki and Keroro's evil if Kululu gave up his life?

Natsumi looked at Giroro and Tamama, waiting for them to speak up against it, to do the right thing, but neither of them made a sound. Not even Giroro, who had grown pretty close to Kululu.

Everybody knew the choice was obvious. This Harvest would finally end. And all it took was Kululu's life.

 _I could have my brother back... The stupid frog would be alive. And all it would take would be Kululu. I don't even care about him, but is this really right...?_ She knew it was ultimately up to Kululu to decide, but deep down she hoped Keroro ate him and came back.

The moral decision of sacrificing Kululu was an obvious one to all of them. They had seen so many horrors, and so the premise of it ending was way too appealing.

"Take him up on it... Please. We need you, Kululu," Fuyuki begged, wanting his best friend back.

"You're lucky I was going to let him eat me." Kululu shrugged. "But I'm not accepting it for you, this just works with my goals," he said. "So I'm the one you're looking for, then you might as well chomp in—" He was about to walk forward so Keroro could take him, but one person was against this plan.

"No," Angol Mois's voice squeaked out. "Don't." She stood up. "Why is everyone letting Kululu do this? I thought you three..." She pointed to Natsumi, Giroro and Tamama "...were supposed to be the good guys! You're supposed to stop Uncle's resurrection, but you're just letting one person die for the sake of some others. You're completely fine with Kululu dying?" She seemed horrified. "You're supposed to be on his side! He betrayed me and Fuyuki for you!"

"He's fine with it. It fits with his goals," Giroro pointed out. Kululu nodded.

"Mois, it's fine. I'm fine with this," he insisted. "I'll make the Captain into the guy you wanted, someone who would be kind to you, all right?"

Mois shook her head. "Don't do this, Kululu!" She was the only one to refuse it.

"You can't have both of us. The fact is that either Keroro or I will live. Just face the facts," he told her, knowing she was probably just trying to be a good person.

"You will not get in the way. Keroro will resurrect." Fuyuki took some plywood and was about to hit his partner over the head with it to get her out of the way, but she spun around and grabbed his hand.

The two struggled as Mois tried desperately to not hurt Fuyuki, but also to overpower him.

"Arrest her!" Fuyuki yelled to his Nishizawa guards. The Nishizawa guards marched out to attack Mois.

"Do you forget that I have an equal share in this universe? Arrest him!" she ordered to her own guards, fanatic cultists.

They marched out and fought against Fuyuki's guards. The crowd of people fled and the area was covered in bloodshed as the two dictators began to fight, struggling and tackling each other on the stage.

Keroro scratched his arm awkwardly. Should he go for eating Kululu or watch the fun while it lasted?

"Maybe we should evacuate..." Giroro suggested.

"No. This is the end of the war. We have to fight, all or nothing," Natsumi declared. Tamama nodded, agreeing with her.

He could feel the end of this coming.

Fuyuki was pressed up against the floor of the stage. He knew Mois was way stronger than him. If she had turned against him, he couldn't win.

"Keroro!" Fuyuki yelled. "Take Kululu's soul. Destroy Mois if you need to! Eat me to gain strength and then overpower them," Fuyuki volunteered. If Mois had beat him, it would be a matter of minutes until he'd be dead anyway. He might as well die at the hands of his best friend.

"Okay." Keroro didn't mind having to eat Fuyuki. He turned to Fuyuki and approached him and Mois.

"No! Don't, Mr. Sergeant!" Tamama cried. He knew if Fuyuki died, Momoka would cry. And more importantly, the real Mr. Sergeant would, too. He was great friends with Fuyuki and would be horrified if he killed him.

Keroro brushed Tamama off and didn't listen to him. Swallowing his fear, Tamama jumped onto the stage with Keroro. He looked at the face of his former love.

"You've walked this planet long enough. You're dead, Mr. Sergeant. You have to rest," Tamama told him. Keroro's brow raised in surprise.

"Do you plan to attack me? To kill me? I'd like to see you try," Keroro laughed. Tamama didn't shiver. He just stared straight into eyes of the monster that was Keroro.

"You didn't kill me last time. I can hope that I'll survive this encounter, too," said Tamama. With that, he launched himself at Keroro, tackling him to the ground.

Keroro let out a mighty laugh and reached up to Tamama's hat flaps, as if to grab them and snap the small Keronians's head off. He knew he had the power to do such.

He stopped as Tamama stood over him, tears dripping down his cheeks. "I wanted you to live too, you know. Just... not like this. This isn't you. You like silly things, like Gundam and manga. Not murder," Tamama cried. "If you kill me, I'll know that truly my sergeant isn't there. I won't be killed by Keroro... I'll be killed by some sort of demon possessing his body. Mr. Sergeant, if you're in there... Please... Just let this end. Please just rest," Tamama begged. His tears were so heartfelt, so honest that they made Keroro pause for a second.

 _What were my feelings for him in my final moments? What am I feeling for him?_ Keroro wondered. He remembered thinking about Tamama during his torture a lot. And unlike Mois, his feelings didn't involve anger. They helped him get through it. He remembered thinking, _At least he's safe._

But what did that mean? What were his feelings for him?

He could feel Tamama's pitiful tears drip down onto his own cheeks as if he was crying himself. He couldn't cry for himself, but it was like he was crying.

Tamama's hands wrapped around his neck. So he planned to kill him.

Every instinct in Keroro growled to kill Tamama. To launch Tamama into the sky and just cause him to become a roll of guts from the landing, but he didn't do it. Instead he remained frozen.

There was a little voice in his head. He had heard it called a conscious or something of the real Keroro begging him to not hurt the Private.

And that shocked him. So he didn't fight back as Tamama pitifully cried as he strangled the man he loved.

Keroro's eyes rolled back. He didn't struggle and he abided Tamama's wishes. Tamama let go of his neck, knowing Keroro's life would soon expire. He took out one of Giroro's guns and shot him in the side, for good measure, hopefully letting him finally die.

Keroro knew his life was gone. He closed his eyes. His life would end as it had so many times before.

A memory came to him, feelings rushed him. Memories of his platoon, Fuyuki, and everyone having fun.

"So... that's what I felt for you, Tamama," Keroro realized in his dying moment. "I always wondered..."

"Stop talking. You should be dead," Tamama begged.

"It was love. I love... you..." Keroro collapsed, his mouth opening a little, the demonic spirit slowly floating out of his body that Fuyuki had used to bring him back.

Tamama sobbed into his hands, looking away from his dead love.

Fuyuki struggled out of Mois's grip as soon as he saw Keroro die. "NO!" he cried, rushing up to his friend. "I... I won't let you. I've done so much for you to live. You can't die like this!" There would be no next Harvest. Fuyuki grabbed the small spirit floating away, the demonic energy he had summoned and filled Keroro with.

It was like little fireflies. And although Keroro was dead now, he would resurrect him again. All he needed was the power to destroy the people in his way.

"This Harvest will be the last. And everyone in my way will have to die. I will bring the Sarge back. He's my best friend," Fuyuki declared. Quickly, he swallowed the demonic energy and put it in his own body.

After mere seconds, he started glowing, his eyes becoming the same red shade as Keroro's. He laughed, the monstrous demonic personality now in his body. All he needed was power.

"None of you will stand in my way!" he laughed as he floated in the sky. A beam of black energy materialized in his hands and he blasted the ground where his and Mois's soldiers were fighting.

Giroro and Natsumi navigated the people away they were trying to help escape.

"Wh-what... What has Fuyuki done?" Natsumi asked.

"He's become a monster," Giroro told her.

Natsumi looked at her brother sadly. She understood what he was thinking, though. After dedicating a fair chunk of his life to Keroro, he wasn't just about to let himself lose. Not after, in his mind, he had lost so many people.

He was in denial about the changes to his life. Just like she was about this new future. He wanted to return to how things were. But he and she both couldn't.

 _There's one thing that I can return to Fuyuki, though._ Natsumi realized. One person who might be able to talk Fuyuki out of this.

And that was Momoka. "I have to go, Giroro! I'm going to get Momoka! Don't die, distract him while I'm gone!" she ordered.

Giroro gave her a stiff nod as Natsumi darted away.

* * *

After laughing evilly at the sights of all the people below him that he had killed, Fuyuki set his eyes at Kululu, who was still standing around, wondering how Keroro would eat him being dead and all.

"I'll feed you to him myself." Fuyuki flew down, ready to attack Kululu. Mois stopped him, hitting him away with her Lucifer Spear.

"I won't let you take Kululu!" she shouted.

"Why not? Because he's your friend?" Fuyuki mocked, knowing that if she felt that, Kululu would die anyway.

Mois was caught off guard for a moment and sent flying by one of Fuyuki's hits. She coughed and got out of the rubble, ready to fight again. "Giroro, Tamama, take Kululu away from here. I'll fight Fuyuki," she volunteered.

"Mois. I'm really fine with being sacrificed," Kululu told her. "Don't you want Keroro to live?"

"Of course I do! And I'd sacrifice anyone to get him to live."

"See? Ku. So just stop this," he asked her.

"Except you! I'd let anyone die for this Harvest, except you, Kululu!" she declared to him.

Kululu was caught off guard. "Wh-what...? Why?"

"In all these years, you were the only one who stuck by my side, trying to help me honestly. You cared about me so much... You were a great person to me. I can't just let you die."

"With that attitude I'm going to die, anyway, thanks to your curse," he told her. "Ku, ku, ku. So might as well just let things happen and let the Captain come back. I want to bring your smile back, so... just let me do this one last thing for you."

Mois covered her mouth. "Is that why you want to sacrifice yourself to Uncle? So I can smile again?"

"Yep. That innocent one like you used to have." Kululu shrugged. "He should want to do it, too, if my soul tethers him."

Mois tried not to cry. "You make me smile, Kululu! You don't need to get Uncle. Let's just... forget about him. Let's end this."

Kululu smiled. He liked the sentiment, but it was silly. "Don't care about me that much. I really will die," he reminded her.

"No, you won't. I don't think of you as a friend. I... I love you. And it took me an unbelievably long time to realize it, but I want you to live. Not him! I love you, Kululu!" she shouted.

Fuyuki yawned as they talked and elbowed her in the jaw, sending her flying through another few walls. "I don't care. I'm taking Kululu, anyway."

Kululu shook his head, backing away. He cared about himself way too much to let himself die if it wasn't for Mois.

Mois got up again despite her bruises. "You have nothing to do with this Harvest, Kululu. You never did any of the blood sacrifices. This fight has to do with me and Fuyuki. Our souls are the ones tainted by the Harvest. So I'll take him down to hell with me," she said, wielding her spear. She didn't care how strong Fuyuki was now. She'd still destroy him, as the Lord of Terror.

Kululu tried to run to her, but Giroro grabbed his arm. "We have to get to safety," he told him. "She's right that this is between Fuyuki and her."

He dragged Kululu a little bit away.

* * *

Natsumi huffed and wheezed as she got into the underground city again. "Momoka," she told the girl standing in front of her. "We need to go."

"I can't face him. I've already told you this," Momoka explained.

"He will die from a demon or something if you don't! Look, I'm afraid of my brother now too, but only together will he listen to us. We need to make things like it was before Keroro died. We need to show Fuyuki there's still happiness in the world for him. He cared about you, Momoka. You need to talk to him," Natsumi begged.

"But... it might not go well," Momoka said.

"He will die if you don't. This will be the end of him. So if you really loved him, you'll go to him," she said.

Momoka set down her teacup. "I... I don't know if me talking to him will help. B-but I will try to convince him to give up whatever demons he has. I won't let Fuyuki die."

Natsumi nodded.

"We'll take my jet," she volunteered. Natsumi smiled. She really hadn't wanted to run all the way back.

* * *

Fuyuki held Angol Mois's spear to her throat. He had managed to get it out of her hands, and although he couldn't wield it with its true purpose, it was pointy and that was good enough for him.

"Say good-bye, my loyal doll," he spat. He was about to skewer her, when Natsumi and Momoka arrived in a jet.

"Fuyuki, stop!" Natsumi called to him. "I know you said it was the wrong time to talk, but goddamnit, I'm your older sister and I will choose when we talk. And now is the perfect time."

Fuyuki's eyes became black for a second as he saw his sister. He knew she couldn't be harmed. "You have ten seconds," he told her. He could give her that much. That was the best he could do.

Natsumi nodded, and just helped Momoka out of the jet. Momoka daintily stepped out, and then looked at Fuyuki squarely in the eyes.

Fuyuki took a step back at the sight of his lost love. Was this an illusion that the demon was giving him?

"You're hurting Momoka and me with this, Fuyuki," Natsumi told him. "You have a choice. The stupid frog or us. The stupid frog is dead. But we aren't. We'll return to you, but you have to give up this Harvest."

He pointed at Momoka, his finger shaking. "Sh-she's dead...She can't be here!"

"I-I'm sorry, Fuyuki. We should have talked long ago. I shouldn't have run away. My parents faked my death. Do you really think I would write such a mean letter to you?" Momoka asked, feeling guilty for Fuyuki's sake. She really had been his last sane rock in the universe.

Fuyuki let out a loud cry. Momoka was alive. His sister was awake. He threw down Mois's spear. Keroro was his very best friend in the universe, but he couldn't risk either of their lives again.

He had already seen them both die once. He couldn't fight them. Fuyuki lost his will to fight.

"M-Momoka..." he just cried. "Sis... I-I'm so sorry..." He cried like a child.

"I'm not." A voice that wasn't Fuyuki's erupted from his mouth. He covered his mouth. It was the demon. "If you aren't going to kill everybody, I suppose I'll have to go to that empty husk again. Luckily, thanks to a certain talisman, his soul should be lingering in there."

Fuyuki's eyes widened. The demon he had summoned to resurrect Keroro had a voice. He tried to not let it out, but the demon seeped out of him, anyway.

Natsumi and Momoka watched in horror as it set its eyes on Keroro's dead body once again. Keroro's eyes snapped open.

"Don't... Don't let it back into me!" He should have been dead, but he just expressed horror as it entered him yet again.

Tamama, who was guarding Giroro and Kululu, looked as a beam of light covered Keroro's body and he became a monster yet again. This time, though, there were no remains of the Keroro who he knew and loved. Just a demon.

Keroro grew ten times the size of Natsumi, becoming a huge monster. He laughed, letting out a loud growl. "I don't even care about the pure soul now! I'll eat you all!" he declared.

They all looked in horror.

"Why... Why is the demon still here?" Natsumi asked. "The stupid frog is dead!"

"Kululu's soul might have tethered Keroro's real soul on this plane, but... it's mine and Mois's soul that tethers this demon. Our sin created the Harvest," Fuyuki explained glumly. He knew there was no world where he, Momoka, and Natsumi could be happy. Keroro would kill them all. "Not only that, but at the rate he's going at, the universe won't survive his demonic power... This year, if the Harvest continues to the end of the week, we will use all the power and energy of the universe and the universe will die," he explained.

Natsumi gulped. "So we've got to beat that monster once and for all?"

"You can't. We'll all be dead. But... I'm okay with that. I'll be with the Sarge again, at least in death..." Fuyuki gave a calm smile. He had completely given up.

Natsumi slapped him. "You want to live with Momoka and me, right? Stop talking like that!"

"Fuyuki and I probably deserve this." Mois expressed a little bit of regret at the fact that they would very likely die.

Natsumi sighed. The two of them were useless. She had to deal with this threat herself. She stared at the giant stupid frog and tried to keep her legs from shaking.

 _He's a demon... But I can no longer afford to be afraid._ She thought to herself. She just had to think of it like he was the stupid frog again. It was time for him to get a beating.

She had to just kick and punch him like in the old days. She could do that. She was strong.

Letting out a battle cry before Fuyuki and Momoka could stop her, she charged. "STUPID FROG!"

Fuyuki and Momoka looked at her with shock as she shot forward and started hitting him. Keroro regarded her as a fly, but the memories of the hits flooded his mind.

"N-Natsumi..." He croaked out. The talisman around his neck glowing. Dororo's sacrifice had done something, trapping his soul in there instead of in the afterlife. Keroro's love for Tamama had managed to keep him alive, but the demon was controlling him.

Tamama stopped walking away and looked behind his shoulder to see Natsumi fighting the hardest she could. Giroro loaded some guns to start shooting at Keroro, as well.

Keroro reached down to grab Natsumi. He took her in his hand, about to crush her weak little body.

"Mr. Sergeant! Stop!" Tamama begged. Keroro stopped at Tamama's voice. "Please... I can't bear to see you like this. The man I love like this... Fight back against that nasty demon! Please, for our love!"

Keroro dropped Natsumi, and she landed on the ground to start her attacks again. He froze for a good minute from Tamama's words, letting Natsumi hit him over and over again.

"Wait... Wait a minute... Tamama loves Uncle, too?" Mois was super confused.

Kululu coughed. "Think it might be mutual..." He awkwardly stated.

Mois had never looked more stunned. "So... I did that whole Harvest thing... I did everything for Uncle, when he didn't even like me? There would have been no happy ending for us? I was... so stupid..." She cried in shock at the realization. Kululu pat her on the back.

He knew she'd have to face this eventually.

"Is there anything you can do, Fuyuki?" Momoka asked, clutching his hand. He looked weak, like he was truly grasping all the horrible things he had done finally. "You summoned the demon. Is there anything you can do?"

"I... I might be able to banish the demon back where it came from. But there's a catch," Fuyuki admitted. "I... I'll have to try. Natsumi is doing good, but there's no way she can win. Once he gets impatient, he'll squash her."

He took out some books from a backpack with some occult rituals. "I know you all hate me right now, but please listen to me!" Fuyuki yelled to the others. "We need to surround him, holding hands. Mois and I can speak the words backward that we used to summon the demon, and it should be banished back to hell."

"I'm kind of busy! Can't hold hands now!" Natsumi yelled, stabbing at the monster's foot. "But I'll try."

Fuyuki nodded and looked at Momoka. "I am so sorry. I hope I can make things right."

"I know you will. Deep down, you just wanted to help a friend," she told him. She held his hand and Tamama's in her other. Mois awkwardly joined, handing Fuyuki's hand despite having endured a beating at his hands just a little earlier. Kululu held hers and Giroro's. Natsumi finally completed the chain between Giroro and Tamama.

Fuyuki began chanting words backward, and after a few moments, Mois started picking up on the words and saying them with him.

"Think positive things." He directed the others. They all tried to be positive, and Keroro begin shrinking, back down to his normal size.

The monster in Keroro screamed, and a giant portal appeared behind him. The portal was covered in flames behind him, and like a vacuum cleaner, the demonic spirit inhabiting Keroro's body begin to be sucked out.

Fuyuki continued chanting and Natsumi smiled at him. She was proud of her brother. He had finally started coping with the loss of Keroro, and soon enough, he could reunite with her and Momoka.

She wanted to hug him when this was all done. To talk to him, to try to fix the world he had ruined.

Soon enough, Keroro was collapsed on the ground, face down. But the portal was still open.

Fuyuki unlinked hands. "It's gone," he spoke.

"Then why is it still open?" Giroro asked. Tamama ran over to Keroro.

"He's still breathing!" he yelled, shocked. Everybody crowded around Keroro as he opened his eyes. They were black and solid, unlike his red ones.

"Wh-what...?" Natsumi asked. "But the stupid frog is dead!"

Keroro fingered the talisman around his neck. "It must be this," he weakly told them. "It must have contained my spirit and let me live thanks to all your love. And... Dororo. I don't know how long I'll live, though. A day, a year? I wasn't meant to inhabit this world anymore. I'm dead," he told them.

Tamama hugged him and cried. "I don't care! Even if it's just a day, it's a day more I can spend with you," he cried. Keroro awkwardly hugged him. The past twelve years of murder kind of seemed like a blur to him.

He was incredibly confused.

"No, but seriously, why is that portal still open?" Natsumi asked. It seemed concerning. Fuyuki frowned.

"That... is the catch." He sighed. "It won't close until the real souls behind the Harvest, the real sinful souls, have lived out their crimes in Hell. Mois and I need to repent. It won't close until Mois and I leave." He frowned sadly.

"But... But I thought we were going to live happily!" Momoka cried. "Reunite and be done with this nightmare. Try to fix this ruined world," she cried. Fuyuki brushed his fingers up to her cheeks and kissed her on the lips.

"I'm sorry. But I have eleven years to repent for. I'm... I'm an evil dictator murderer. I need to go to hell," he told her. "I wish I could spend time with you. You and sis, like old times. But I can't bring you with me. Neither of you would last a night there. I know... this place has been in my dreams ever since I started the contract," he explained.

Momoka put her head against Fuyuki's chest and cried. She had wanted to be with him, to finally be happy. And now Fuyuki had told her that wasn't possible.

Natsumi looked at him sadly. "I believe in you," she told him. "We're Hinatas. If I could wake up in twelve years, you can do this," she told him. "We'll talk and repent on this world when you come back."

"I missed you so much, sis," Fuyuki cried. Natsumi hugged him, and they all cried.

Mois looked into the portal. It wasn't that scary. Not as scary as her life had been for twelve years.

"Before I go, there's one thing I want to do," Fuyuki said. "I need to give up my half of the universe to a new leader. A good one."

"I should probably do that too, I suppose," Mois sighed. She had really wanted to keep her half.

"Natsumi. You've proven yourself time and time again. And I can think of no one better than my sister to rule the world," Fuyuki told Natsumi, "Please rule it like it should be ruled." He gave Natsumi half the world like he originally planned.

He knew he couldn't hand it off to Momoka. They would eventually be married, after all, so he would be the ruler again if that was the case.

He turned to Mois.

"Tamama," she said, "You've led the revolution for a good long time. I think it might have been dedicated to beating me or something, but that doesn't matter. You're a true leader! You can have my half, I suppose," she smiled.

"I'm not saying thank you," Tamama glared. Did everyone just forget that she was a murderer? He continued hugging Keroro close.

"I suppose we should go now," Fuyuki told Mois. "Our souls are much too tainted for this world."

Mois nodded.

"Wait." Kululu stopped Mois. "I'm coming with."

"You can't," Fuyuki frowned. "It's a terrible place..."

"It's just hell. And I'll be with Mois, so it'll be fine," Kululu said, holding Mois's hand tightly. "I don't care if you're tainted and repenting from some sin or something. I want to help you work through those issues."

Mois smiled and knelt down to his level. "Will I be the slave this time?" she asked, referring to their relationship.

"No," he told her. "Neither of us will be a slave. You'll be my lover, and I'll be yours."

She made a weird squeeing sound and hugged him.

Fuyuki looked at Mois, wondering if he should talk to her, too. "You know... you've been my doll for a long time," he started. "We understood the loss of the Sarge the most. But that's no longer the case... I don't want you to be my doll anymore. Please, be your own person. Make your own choices. Sarge and I... Well, we are no longer in control of you." He pat her on the head.

She had been his partner for a long time. But that was time to end.

Mois smiled and walked into the portal with Kululu, disappearing.

"Momoka... Sis, I'm sorry," Fuyuki apologized again. "I wish I could stay with you."

"I know. But I know you'll repent. I'll wait for you, forever if it takes that long," she told him, kissing him passionately one last time.

After their long kiss, Fuyuki walked into the portal and disappeared.

And the two terrible dictators had officially vanished, leaving Tamama and Natsumi to rule in their steed.

The world was now theirs and they had to fix all the terrible decisions the two of them made.

* * *

 **Please review!**


	22. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

 **It's finally over! I finished it even while on a ton of medications! I'm so proud of myself. Sorry, it gets a little happy. But I tried to wrap things up. Here is the epilogue.**

* * *

 **Eleven years later**

Natsumi ate dinner with Giroro and Kohizou. As Dororo had asked of her, she had pretty much adopted the boy after the events of the final Harvest. He was a polite boy, always modest and humble, trying to follow the lessons of his dead father well.

Still, she insisted that he didn't call Giroro or her Mom or Dad. The true parents were Koyuki and Dororo and she wanted him to remember that and honor his family.

She loved telling him stories of his mother and father, but sometimes it still filled her heart with distress to know they had been killed. She preferred to shift the blame onto Angol Mois for their deaths, instead of Keroro or her brother.

"Natsumi? Kohizou was just telling us about school," Giroro reminded her, holding her hand gently. It had taken her a long time to get used to the world she lived in, about five years for all the things that had happened to sink in, but she had finally taken her place by Tamama's side and ruled the world.

He was happy for her, but sometimes she remained a little distant, lost in her thoughts.

"I was talking about how I thought the gym should be a little safer for those who can't do the athletic course that the teacher demands. One of my classmates got hurt," Kohizou admitted. He always came to Natsumi with ways to better the world and he had truly taken after Dororo with his love for the planet.

"I'll try to fix things right away. Was it Neroko that got hurt?" Natsumi asked. Neroko was a friend of Kohizou's at school, and a little girl that Tamama had adopted since her family had been killed in the Harvest.

"No. She was the one who pushed the other person and got them hurt." Kohizou blushed, knowing he kept sort of sketchy friends.

Natsumi sighed. Neroko was always getting into trouble.

She was glad, though, that the youth of today could put so much behind them. It had taken a good ten years for society to recover from the Harvest, but the eleventh year was finally approaching and society was having peace.

After dinner, Kohizou cheerfully and humbly washed the dishes as Giroro and Natsumi talked. Although Kohizou wasn't their son and they did insist that he not think of them as his parents, they had married a good eight years after the final Harvest. It had taken Natsumi a long time to try to truthfully understand the horrors Giroro had seen and they had taken it slow, but they were now officially together.

"I regret a lot of things that happened," Giroro admitted, "But I'm amazed at how quickly this planet bounced back and forgot about the Harvest as if it was just a moldy piece of history."

The people barely talked about their former dictators. Instead they tried to search for a more utopian life and live peacefully instead of in fear. The Nishizawa name still held a little fear, but with Momoka in charge instead of Fuyuki, people were healing from that, too.

"It's not just a moldy piece of history, though. It's still happening." Natsumi frowned. The day was approaching when Fuyuki would come back from having repented from his sins. She missed her brother every day, but she knew that the pain she felt was the same that Fuyuki had felt when she was gone.

They would be the same, except she wouldn't make the same terrible choices he did.

"Are you excited to see your brother again?" Giroro asked, hugging his wife. Natsumi nodded.

"I wonder if he's changed... If he's still as terrifying or if he's back to his old self," she wondered. She knew Momoka just assumed he'd be back to his old self, but had said she would accept him no matter what he was.

Momoka had called dibs before her at spending time with Fuyuki. She had been planning the wedding for eleven years now.

She deserved happiness. She had waited so long for it.

"He'll be your brother all the same. Blood is thicker than water, after all," Giroro smiled. He had lost his own brother, but he hoped Natsumi could reclaim hers.

Natsumi smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

* * *

Natsumi visited Tamama to prepare for the day Fuyuki and Tamama's enemy would return. She knew Tamama would happily take over both their jobs for the day.

"Sure! I'll cover for you," Tamama offered. He was a great leader. Although he didn't represent the humans' interests like she did, he was still more experienced than she was. And usually Tamama's goal year-round was to rule the planet to the best of his abilities.

There was only one day he threw that job away and completely focused on himself. That was the day Keroro returned every year - November 1st, when the Harvest had originally taken place.

That day people still renowned with fear, but Tamama loved it. It turned out the talisman on Keroro's neck would keep his spirit alive on only one day a year, and he'd come back to the world of the living to be with Tamama, and that was the day that it happened.

Keroro usually spent the whole day with Tamama, and they just did cute boyfriend stuff. Natsumi had seen him a few times, but she knew Tamama would be jealous if she got in the way of his time with Keroro.

She was just happy that Keroro could have at least one day of the year to be alive. She knew as soon as Tamama stopped loving him, or he took the talisman off, he'd be dead again. Just like he was supposed to be.

She was just happy that Tamama had eventually got the happiness he'd yearned for so desperately.

* * *

It was the fateful day. She and Momoka held hands in front of where the portal would appear, returning Fuyuki to them.

"I can't wait to see him," Momoka whispered.

"Me too," Natsumi admitted quietly.

The portal opened in front of them. Natsumi held her breath for a moment, almost afraid her brother wouldn't return and that terrible demon would instead.

Fuyuki stepped out, no longer the face of evil that he had once been. Instead his face looked pale, his body looked weak. His eyes looked blank and soulless.

He was truly a pitiful sight.

Stumbling over, he fell into Momoka's arms. The portal closed behind him.

Natsumi looked confused. Weren't Kululu and Mois supposed to come with him?

"Fuyuki! Are you all right?" Momoka covered him in kisses.

"I am now." He clutched her hand.

Natsumi handed him some bread. He looked so weak. "How was it?" she asked. She couldn't be scared of him any longer and the crimes he had committed. He looked so weak.

"Terrible. It... It was a nightmare. It was the worst things imaginable. Indescribable. The pain would never end. But the thought of you... got me through." Fuyuki smiled softly.

"Th-thanks," Natsumi smiled. She knew their bond of siblings was strong.

"I... I was actually talking to Momoka." He caressed Momoka's cheek. Natsumi frowned.

"I missed you so much, Fuyuki," Momoka cried. Fuyuki kissed her.

"I thought of you every moment," he told her.

Natsumi frowned and rubbed her arm awkwardly. Wasn't she going to get a chance to talk to her brother? To reunite? To talk about all the things he did? Wasn't he going to tell her he missed her, too?

Instead Momoka and Fuyuki just kissed in front of her.

"Where's Mois and Kululu?" Natsumi asked, trying to remind him that she was there.

"She... She took being in Hell way better than I did. It took them about a year, but they totally took over the place. It was terrible." Fuyuki shuddered at all the laughing he had heard. "They decided they liked it better there and to rule the underworld together. So they stayed."

Natsumi frowned. Well. That was kind of predictable, and not that surprising. Still she had hoped they had repented a little bit and gotten better, but instead they had fun with their torment?

"To the chapel! It's time to get married!" Momoka declared. Fuyuki smiled.

"I've waited decades for this." He kissed her again.

* * *

It actually took Natsumi about two months to finally confront Fuyuki, to see him again.

"Do you think this wouldn't have happened if I hadn't eaten that food?" she asked him when she finally got him alone. She wanted to reunite with him, to talk to him. Be siblings again. But he was so busy with his marriage that she hadn't had time to talk to him.

Fuyuki looked at her sadly. Then he hugged her. "I missed you so much, sis... In the first year, you were all that I thought about. When Keroro died, I just thought everybody around me was going to leave like you were..." He finally cried on her shoulder.

She patted his back. "Do you think I could have prevented this?"

Fuyuki thought for a moment. "If you were here to knock some sense into me, I don't know if things would have gone the same. I would have still been in utter grief. Maybe I would have told Mois about the ritual and had her do everything, just being a passive supporter of hers. I mean, I wasn't the only one suffering from Keroro's death," he admitted. "Don't blame yourself. I made my own choices. And I repented for them. We only have the future now. Not the past."

Natsumi nodded. His answer was insightful, as her brother always had been. "Never do something like that again. Not if Momoka dies. Not if I die. Okay?"

Fuyuki nodded. "I'm sorry for getting so obsessed with bringing him back. I know you wouldn't have done that. If it had been someone like Giroro, or Koyuki who had died, you wouldn't have done what I did. You're smarter," he said.

"I wouldn't have the means," she reminded him with a giggle. "...Were the pictures of his torture really that bad?" She asked finally.

"I would trade ten years in hell to wipe away the memory of one of those pictures," Fuyuki told her solemnly. "Anyone... if they had seen their friend in that position would lose it at least a little."

Natsumi gulped. "You and Mois burned them, right?"

Fuyuki nodded. He held Natsumi close to him again. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too. But now we have decades to reclaim what we lost. There's no more Harvest now. Don't worry."

Fuyuki clutched his chest. There was always the means to do another Harvest. He just hoped that nobody else, maybe hundreds of years in the future, maybe thousands, would do what he did. He had destroyed the occult books that had how to do it in them, but from what he had heard from the demons, you could never truly destroy the knowledge.

Someday the books would appear again to a desperate soul. And the Harvest would begin anew.

Fuyuki just had to accept that and live in his present and his future. Someone else like Natsumi would appear from the Harvest and stop whoever started it. It would be harder to do it, now that Mois ruled the underworld.

But still, he was scared. Natsumi held him.

Their Harvest was over. But the crimes he committed, and the possibility of it repeating, never would be over.

But at least he was together with his sister. He could live happily. Finally.

Fuyuki smiled between his tears. Life could go to how it was meant to be.

* * *

 **I'm finished! It makes me so happy.**

 **So what now? What story will I work on now.**

 **I'm glad you asked. (Even though you didn't.) The next main priority story I have on the table is another post apocalyptic nuclear warfare sgt frog story, where all the frogs mutate into something closer to the five senses due to radiation. I just wanted to do a five senses AU sort of thing. It will be based on canon instead of a complete AU, like this one was. And Natsumi will be the main character again. (The Hinatas have been living in the base safely like a bomb shelter.)**

 **The other two stories I have planned is a supernatural monster AU. (You know, like werewolves and vampires? I am so sorry) And a Pirate AU, but I haven't made a chapter plan for the pirate AU yet.**

 **The monster one will be ten chapters at the moment and the Five Senses one will be 27 chapters.**

 **Anyway, I'm just glad I'm done.**

 **Please review! Tell me any stories you'd like to see me write. My idea bin of complete character arcs is getting low after all...Somewhere in the twenties or something? I need more.**


End file.
